After rain comes sunshine
by Rosesareforever
Summary: Elena married Stefan, a rich king. But he needs a heir to the throne and Elena didn't get pregnant. After many fights they start to hate each other. She feels terrible until she meets Damon, Stefan's arrogant brother who also has a good side... R
1. Chapter 1

**After rain comes sunshine **

**Summary:** Elena is a twenty-three year old girl, five years ago she married Stefan, a rich Italian king who needed a wife, she was the ultimate choice but then everything went wrong. Stefan needed a heir to the throne but Elena didn't got pregnant. After many fights they start to hate each other and Elena feels terrible. But then she meets Stefan's older brother Damon. Who is very arrogant but he also has a good side…

**Time: **Let's say it was a long time ago, I don't really chose a year. But there will be a few things that people years ago didn't have but in the story they will have, like a telephone.

**So, this is my new story! I hope you like the idea. **

**Chapter 1 **

Elena was sitting in her own room, looking through the window. It was raining outside so she had to stay inside. She hated the days when it rained. Normally she was always outside, walking through the gardens, swimming in the pool or even horseback riding. She loved being outside. It was much better than sitting in her room doing nothing. Stefan didn't allow a thing, the staff cooked, cleaned, they even helped her when she needed to go in bad. Wasn't she big enough to wash herself or what? She hated her life, every part of it. The only good part was that she got her own room for a few months. She begged her husband for it. She'd rather be in a room by herself than with him.

But she needed to sleep with him once a week, they were still trying to have children. She never thought she would've problems with getting pregnant but here she was, still no mother after five years. How was that possible? She was even eating some kind of herb to get pregnant, some witch gave it to her. It was probably just a lie that it worked but you never know. Stefan believed in all the magic things but Elena was way too serious to believe such nonsense.

Her mother always told her stories about having babies. She always told her how wonderful it was when you could hold your own baby for the first time. Elena would love to have a baby, maybe even two. Having children was always one of her biggest dreams. Never was there a girl in the family who couldn't bear children. That made her only feel even worse. She was a disappointment to her family.

"Lady Elena? Your husband asked for you."

"Thanks Bonnie, I'll be there in a minute," she answered too her maid. Bonnie was the oldest and most loyal one. She was always there for Elena. They were good friends but of course, only when King Salvatore didn't saw them cause he hated the fact that his wife was so familiar to her staff. Staff needed to be treated as staff and not as family, he always told her. But she didn't like the way he treated the staff, they were no dogs, they were people too. Since childhood she always had learned to treat everyone with respect.

After she brushed her hair she went downstairs to the office of the king. When he wasn't on a business trip, he was always home in his office. You almost never saw him anywhere else in the castle. It was a dark room with only candles and books. King Stefan was sitting at his desk reading some letters he got from important people in the country. But of course, there were always love letters too, of young girls who would love to have an affair with the king. And he liked that, it was good for his ego. (It wasn't already big enough, huh?)

"Wife, there you are. I thought you forgot me." He always called her wife, she hated the word and he knew it.

"Forgot? My dear king, I wouldn't dare," she said sarcastically. She really did hate her husband. He was a horrible men with no feelings at all.

"Be quite, I didn't ask you a question," he answered rough. He hated it when she treated him like that. But he wasn't worth any of her respect.

He turned his face and looked in her eyes, she knew she was supposed to excuse herself but she wouldn't do it. He looked even more mad but when he realized she wasn't going to say a thing he spoke again. "Good, the reason why I disturbed you…,"

"Yeah, I was very busy with doing nothing cause…,"

"Shut up, I was speaking." He stood up furious and took a step forward until he stood right in front of her.

"If you're not going to listen to me I'll need to punish you."

"Oh yeah? And what will the punishment be? Another year being your wife?" Now he got even more furious and he slapped her in the face. She felt her cheek becoming red. But she had no time to defense herself, he grabbed her by her hair and pushed her against the wall. Elena felt herself shivering.

"No, you can sleep back with me, every single day." And with that she was speechless cause that really was the last thing she wanted.

"Good," he said after a few minutes of silence. "Now beg for my forgiveness."

She looked at him like he was speaking Chinese and kept silent. "It was not a question but an order."

"I'm so sorry, my dear king. I didn't meant to be so rude to you," she said on a playful manner, "Are I did," she said so soft that you almost couldn't hear it but he had heard her.

"You evil wife!" He yelled before slapping her again. "On your knees," he said rough. When she didn't do it immediately he gave her a little kick and she fell on her knees. "Good. That's what I meant." She couldn't move an inch cause he still held her firmly by her hair. "You know I can do better than this, so if I was you I would listen." He laughed before talking further. "Now, I wanted to tell you that my brother will come visiting us tomorrow. He lives in America but is on a vacation in Europe."

"You have a brother?" Elena asked surprised and shocked. She never heard about him ever having a brother.

"Yes, I have. His name is Damon and I want you to welcome him on the most friendly way you can. He's a rich man and I want him to stay in my country but he doesn't really like being on a place for a long time. He's a real traveler." Better than you are, she thought. Stefan's life was so dull, he never had fun, traveling would be fun.

"Do you think your able to do that? Otherwise I'll ask a maid."

"Of course I'm able to do that. Who do you think I am?"

"A stubborn child that doesn't want to listen to her king."

"I'm not." She better didn't have said that cause he hit her again, this time more harsh. "Don't answer me that way. I deserve some more respect from you. I'm still the king of this country."

"And I'm your wife. You treat me like a maid not like a wife."

"You don't deserve better, you infertile woman." That was something that really hurt her. She hated it when he said that. It was the only thing that could hurt her cause she didn't only disappoint her husband and herself but also her family who would love to see a royal baby.

"Now you're quite, huh?" he laughed. "So, I'm done with you. You can go back to your room but tonight you sleep with me, as a punishment for your behave from today. Tomorrow my brother will be here and you have to behave as a real wife. Now go," he said cold before walking back to his desk.

Mad at her husband she walked back to her room. She knew what would happen tonight, he meant it when he said he would punish her. They never made love, they just had sex, nothing else. He couldn't even satisfies her. Most of the time she didn't want to sleep with him and then he just raped her. He had hurt her for several times but he enjoyed it when she was in pain. He was just an evil and sick man.

"Are you alright, Lady Elena?" Bonnie asked, worried about her queen.

"Not really Ms. Bennett, my husband was rough again."

"Did he slap you again?"

"Yes, he did. But I can handle that, the worst part is that I've to sleep with him tonight."

"I understand. Shall I call Ms. Caroline so you girls can talk?" Bonnie was really too friendly. Caroline was Elena's closest friend, her only friend actually. She was a young and rich countess who lived a few villages from the castle. Elena first met her when she married the king. She was on their wedding, she was actually her bridesmaid. Another thing that was weird, Elena didn't know a person on her wedding besides her sister and father. Her mother died a few months before the wedding. Elena always loved her mother so it was very hard for her to marry someone without her mother on her side.

"That's a great idea. Thank you, Bonnie. You're a good friend too," she smiled friendly.

"You're welcome, Lady Elena. You know I'll be always there for you. But it's better that we're no friends cause the king will fire me if he hears a thing about it."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Don't worry." But Elena knew that her maid was right. Stefan would never allowed a friendship between his wife and someone of the staff.

**Thanks for reading.**

**So, this was the beginning, I hope you guys liked it. If not, I'm always happy to hear what people think of it.**

**Should I continue? Or better not?**

**Another little question, vampires? Or only humans? Cause I don't really know what I want to do with it. Maybe only Damon as a vampire and Stefan still human? That way I can make Stefan afraid of his brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I helped me to update sooner! Hope you enjoye it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. **

**Chapter 2**

After an hour or two, Caroline came to the castle to see her friend and queen. She knew well enough when Elena let someone call her there was something wrong. She came as fast as she could but of course horses weren't the most fast animals on earth. Luckily she heard there were some scientist who were designing a new vehicle. A few years ago they first invented a bike, it was something very revolutionary.

"Ms. Caroline, I'm happy you came."

"Hi, Bonnie. Is it bad?"

"No, don't worry. The king was just a bit rough today, _again_."

"I understand. I really don't get it why that man act so badly." The maid nodded.

"Lady Elena is waiting in her room," Bonnie said before walking to the kitchen to make some tea for the lady's.

* * *

Elena was waiting when Caroline knocked on the door. "Come in," she said softly.

Caroline was wearing a beautiful strapless black dress, Elena loved it. "You look beautiful today, as usual," she smiled at her friend.

"Thanks. But I heard you're not doing as well as I am. What did he do this time?"

"Nothing much, just slapping and hitting me again. I need to sleep with him this night."

"Gosh, you really don't know how bad I feel for you. I don't get it why your husband acts that way, I really don't. I always saw him as an honest and loving man but now I know that's just a lie."

"I know. I don't understand it either. In the beginning he was so nice and sweet. I thought I was the luckiest girl on earth cause I was the one who married him."

"Yeah, I must admit, I was a bit jealous too."

"No problem, I understand but now."

"Indeed, now it's totally different."

"But hey, you're not here to talk about me. I want to hear some good news. How are you doing?"

"Great actually, lord Donovan asked me to marry him and I said yes. So I'm engaged," the girl smiled. She truly looked happy.

"Wow, that's great, Caroline. I'm so happy for you," she meant it. She would hate it to see her friend as unhappy as she was and she knew Caroline was in love with the guy. She always talked about him like he was some kind of God.

"Thanks. I really hope you can be as happy as I am, in a few more years."

"Probably not, but thanks anyway. I still do hope that but I know it's impossible. Stefan will never agree with a divorce and even if I bear a child, it wouldn't be better for our relationship. He is who he is and no one can change that."

"You're probably right but still, you never know. maybe you'll meet a perfect guy in a couple years."

"Yeah, right. And how am I supposed to meet someone if I'm not allowed to leave the castle?"

"Okay, maybe a friend of the king then?"

"I don't think they dare to do a thing what isn't allowed by the king."

"Could be true," Caroline agreed.

"We're talking about me, again."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to speak about myself. I'm actually not allowed to talk about myself the entire time."

"You think too much about all the rules we have. Try to enjoy your life a bit more, it's worth it."

"You're right but it's hard you know? People have always told me how to live my life and I really don't know how I'm supposed to live now."

"You're supposed to do whatever you like to. I, as your queen, tell you, you should live the way you want to and not the way you're supposed to."

"Okay," was the only thing Caroline could answer.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Did you know the king has a brother?"

"What? No, he has?"

"Yeah, apparently. I didn't know until today either. He told me his brother will visit us tomorrow. He's a rich man who lives in America."

"America? Wow, that's for away. I don't know anyone who live there."

"I know, me neither. I even don't know a thing about America except that it's discovered by Columbus a few centuries ago."

"Does he live in the 'Unite states'?"

"I've truly no idea. Stefan only told me he was rich and lived in America."

"Oh, you should ask him some more questions tomorrow."

"I had to be friendly Stefan, told me. That doesn't mean I can't ask questions, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. Good, wow, I'm so excited."

"Yeah, me too!" Elena said finally smiling.

"Maybe that's your new love?" Caroline smiled too.

"Right, I don't think so. He's probably already married."

"Did Stefan told you that?"

"No, the only thing he said was that his brother likes to travel."

"A traveler, huh? Nice."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Much better than a coward like Stefan."

"Indeed. Oh, Elena, I really think he's the one."

"You still believe in the one?"

"Of course I do. I'm marrying the man who I love, remember? The man who's perfect to me."

"You're right. If you can find the one, why can't I?"

"So true, now, can I choose your clothes for tomorrow? I wanne make sure you're the most beautiful woman that man ever saw. Wait, we can have a sleepover so I can help you do your hair and makeup tomorrow."

"Do you really think Stefan will allow that?"

"We can always try. Come on, Lena, this is your chance. If that brother of the king falls for you, I don't think Stefan still want to be your husband. He would want a divorce."

"Or he would love to kill me."

"It's his brother, remember?"

"You think that will stop him? He would kill his own mother if he had to."

"Maybe, but still. What if he's the one for you?"

"Okay, I'll do whatever you say but just to make you happy, right?"

"Sure," Caroline said smiling. Being stubborn was sometimes a good habit.

* * *

"So, lady Caroline, what can I do for you?" Stefan said smiling. His maid called him a few minutes ago to tell him that Caroline wanted to see him. He always liked her, she was a kind and beautiful girl. He would love to have a little time with her.

"I need your admission, my dear king," being sweet always worked when you talked to the king.

"My admission? Of course, you can do whatever you want to, one little condition."

"I didn't even tell you what I wanted. What's the condition by the way, king Salvatore?"

"One tiny night with me," he said smiling like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I'm an engaged woman."

"That's no problem to me."

"Maybe not. But it's one to me."

"Where is the kindness? I thought you were a real lady."

"And I thought you were a decent king." Okay, his plan wasn't going to work, maybe next time. She couldn't always say 'no', he should find something to blackmail her with.

"Right, okay what was the admission you needed?"

"I want a girls night with your wife."

"Why? I thought you were engaged." Gosh, he really didn't want her to stay this night. He still needed to punish his own wife.

"I am. This are the last days I can spend like a girl and I want to enjoy them as much as I can."

"I understand. I'll think about it." Girls, they could be so weird. Why spending the night with a friend instead of spending it with a men? But one thing was sure, if she'd stay the night, he wanted something in return. Even if it was just a kiss, he wasn't going to give up this easily.

* * *

After a few minutes Caroline returned back in Elena's room. "And? What did he say?" she asked curious.

"He would think about it."

"With other words, he said 'no'," Elena said disappointed. She really wanted to have a girls night with her best friend. It would cheer her up, a bit.

"He would think about it," Caroline said again. "Besides, he's a real bastard." And that was something she really meant.

"Why? What did he do?" Elena hoped it wasn't something to bad. She knew what her husband was capable of. But if he ever would do something to her friends…of course, she couldn't do a thing about it. She just hated her life so much!

"Nothing bad, he just asked me to stay the night with him."

"What did he ask you?" Elena yelled furious. "How could he? He knows you're my best friend."

"I don't understand it either. But I can't say I didn't expect such thing from him. As long as he just asks it, it's no problem to me."

"But you're afraid that he'll do something without your admission."

"Of course I am. You can't say he isn't that kind of person."

"You're right. You better leave the castle as soon as possible and don't return soon."

"Elena, I'm not going to leave you with that monster."

"There's nothing we can do about it. He's stronger and besides, he'll kill us if he needs to. He's still the king, he has that kind of power. No one would ever dare to say something about it." Caroline just nodded in agreement. She knew her friend was right. There wasn't a thing they could do. But never would she let her friend down, she would stay in the castle, even if she wasn't save. It was her duty to protect her queen.

**So, did you liked it?**

**Next chapter, Damon and Elena will finally meet each other!**

**Curious about it? Please review and I update faster! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanne thank everyone that reviewed, they really help me to write faster! This chapter will also be longer than the other ones, I hope you enjoy it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries**

**Chapter 3**

Elena woke up with a good feeling, finally, after five months, she got some sleep during night. She was so grateful that Stefan eventually gave his permission so Caroline could sleepover. The only question was why? Why did he gave his permission? He probably wanted something in return and she didn't look forward to it. But that were worries for later, for now she just needed to get ready to greet Damon, Stefan's brother.

What was she actually going to say to him? She didn't know a thing about him and just asking questions wasn't really polite. Maybe she should ask Caroline cause her husband wouldn't answer any of her questions. The only question she could ask him was 'can I sleep with you, tonight?'

After staring outside for a few minutes, the view was beautiful, birds were flying through the gardens, she stood up and walked to the bath room. But of course, the minute she walked in one of her maids were there.

"Is there something I can help you with, Lady Elena?" After a long time they started to call her Lady Elena cause she got a sick feeling from the name Lady Salvatore. Most of the maids now understood the situation, they knew king Stefan wasn't the most loving husband you can imagine.

"No thanks, Ms Vicky. I'm fine, you can leave."

"Oh, okay."

"And Ms Vicky?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Can you ask Ms Caroline to see me in twenty minutes? She can come to my room."

"Of course, Ma'am." After turning the water of the hot tub on, Vicky left the room. Always doing what they were supposed to do, Elena hated it. Really all the maids listened perfectly to the commando's of the king. He told them to always help the queen even when she took a bath, and that was every morning cause he wanted her to be ready for him every day. How thoughtful of him, she thought sarcastically.

When she stepped in the bath, the water temperature was perfect, as always. Sometimes she really got goose bumps of how correct her maids where. They almost never made a mistake, other persons would be happy for that. Well, she wasn't, she actually didn't like it at all. Cause she thought every person made mistakes, they needed to, that was the only way they could learn something. But Stefan only aloud maids who never made mistakes, when they did, he just fired them. It didn't even matter how long they already worked for him. Last year, he fired an older maid, she worked for him for more than ten years but she dropped a spoon when she was clearing the table. Come on, she dropped a spoon? How could you possible fire a person for dropping a spoon? Yeah, of course, the king could do that.

That was also the reason why all the maids where so thoughtful, none of them wanted to be fired. Their salary was quite much and they would never find another job with such a high salary. Of course that was what the king wanted, that way he could ask his maids whatever he wanted. They would always listen.

Elena knew well enough what they needed to do sometimes. She'd only ask him to leave Bonnie alone cause it was her head maid. First he didn't want to listen to her but after a few 'punishments for bad behavior' he agreed. Sometimes she asked Bonnie if the king still was holding his promise, her maid always said 'yes', but of course, if Stefan told her to shut her mouth, Bonnie would do that.

After washing herself and her hair, she stepped out of the bath, her flesh got pink from the hot water. It was quite a lovely color. But of course, the king didn't liked it, he liked a brown skin more. That was why he didn't argue with her when she went outside, she needed to come in the sun for a darker color on her skin. Another thing he was thoughtful of, really everything she did was cause the king allowed it to do.

When she walked in her room again, after putting a bathrobe on, she saw some tea standing at her desk. It was probably the new tea that would help her for getting pregnant sooner. Some witch called the king she was making such tea and of course he immediately bought everything the witch had in store. It probably was just another stupid thing that didn't work. Come on, who would believe that a witch could make such a tea? Witches didn't even exist. In other countries people got killed because someone thought they used magic. Never there had been an evidence that such things were real.

She sat down at her seat and drunk some of the tea, it tasted awful. It was like someone peed in it, she didn't know how pee tasted but it couldn't be worse than this tea.

"Is it that bad?" she heard a voice asking behind her. When she looked up, she saw Caroline standing behind her.

"Even worse," she answered looking sadly.

"I hope it works this time."

"I actually hope it doesn't." When Caroline looked confused, she added, "I don't want a kid of the king."

"I can understand that," she said softly.

"I always dreamed of having children but since the last couple of years, I always have nightmares of a mini Stefan."

"Yeah, I wouldn't like a mini Stefan, either."

"Are you ready to have children?" Elena asked curious.

"I would love to have some of them."

"Not just one?"

"No, I want a big family. Maybe four or five, or even more," she smiled.

"I used to want a lot of them too."

"You can't believe how bad I feel for you."

"Don't be. I'll be alright."

"I truly hope that's true."

"Come on, enough talking about bad thing. I want to get ready to see Mr. Damon Salvatore."

"You sound like you've a crush on him, already," Caroline giggled.

"Oh come on, that's not true," Elena said defensive.

"Are you sure?" Caroline answered winking. She loved to see Elena that way. It was just a lot more fun than talking about the king.

"Of course I am sure! I don't even know him."

"Oh, but you soon will." Elena got nervous already. Why the hell was she nerves? It was just Stefan's brother. But she couldn't stop thinking about how he would be, would he be like a second Stefan? Or would he be totally different? From the few things she knew about him, it didn't look like he was going to be a doppelganger of Stefan.

"What should I say to him?"

"I don't know. You can show him the castle or the gardens. Oh, I you should ask him if he's hungry after his long trip to Europe."

"Thank god you remind me about that. I totally forgot he had a long trip. Maybe he's even to tired for walking around in the castle or the gardens."

"Good be true, so that's probably a good question to start with."

"I just hope I don't ask to much questions cause that's not really a proper attitude for a queen. I'm to curious sometimes."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"Do I ask to many questions to you?"

"Of course not. I don't mind if you ask questions, I like it. For me, it means you're interested in my life too."

"Of course I am."

"Yeah, I know that. But most of the other high society girl are only interested in their selves."

"Then they are selfish."

"Almost every high society girl is selfish, that's why I love you so much. You're totally different, you're actually the most selfless person I know."

"Thank you," Elena said a bit unsure, her cheeks were becoming red already.

"See? You even are shy when someone gives you a compliment."

"That's not true."

"Oh, of course," Caroline answered sarcastically.

"Lady Elena? Mr. Salvatore has arrived," Bonnie told her queen as soon as she saw a carriage coming through the gateway.

"Thank you, Ms Bonnie. I'll be there in a second." Oh gosh, now she was getting really nervous. In a few minutes she would meant Damon Salvatore, only thinking about his name made her nervous.

"Ready?" Caroline asked. She was still in her room, she wanted to stay until Damon arrived.

"I hope so."

"Everything will be alright," Caroline said trying to calm down Elena, "Now go downstairs and try to relax a bit. It's just Stefan's brother. I'll wait here until you're finished with him."

"That could take a while."

"I know and I don't mind. I wanne be the first one who hears all the details," she said cheerful.

"Okay than, see you soon."

"Yeah, good luck Elena." She just nodded before going downstairs, hoping that man outside would be totally different than Stefan.

* * *

When she arrived in the living room Vicky told her that Mr. Salvatore would be there every minute. Bonnie would lead him to the living room and tell him that she was waiting. Okay, calm down, Lena, she told herself. Like Caroline said, everything would be alright. She was probably nervous for nothing. Maybe Damon was ugly and stupid, so that Elena didn't need to feel uncomfortable. But he probably wasn't.

When a tall, dark haired man walked in Elena knew she had to be uncomfortable. His beautiful blue eyes looking right into hers. It made her feel very uncomfortable, never had someone looked into her eyes like that, not even Stefan. He hated eye contact, it was to personnel.

"You must be Elena," he said giving her a charming smile before kissing her hand. She immediately got shy and her cheeks turned red. She wasn't used to such charming things. He was totally different from his brother.

"I have to say my brother made an excellent choice, you're one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Still that charming smile on his face. Gosh, this was going to be hard. She felt the blood rushing through her veins.

"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore. How was your trip? You must be exhausted," she tried to say it as normal as she could, she succeeded fortunately.

"You can call me Damon. And I had a quite lovely trip."

"Is there anything I can make you happy with? Maybe some delicious food?" she said friendly.

"I don't feel like eating, but your company would make me more than happy, Elena." He used her first name without asking if she was okay with it, he was really different from Stefan. Normally, if you follow the rules, you never called a women with her first name.

"Okay, no food than," she answered still being as polite as she could.

"Elena, can you please do something for me?"

"Hm, sure, what is it?"

"Please stop being polite and try to relax. You just look like a robot." That hit her like a rock. She was almost never as polite as today and he asked her to relax and stop being polite?

When he saw the look on her face, he added, "I know it's what Stefan told you to do. But I just hate it when people follow the rules the entire time."

"Okay," she said quietly. "I don't like rules either but the king can be very convincing."

"I do understand that. I know my brother well enough. He probably makes your life a hell," he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world without ever stopping with his charming smile. When she didn't answer he proceeded, "So Elena, tell me something about yourself."

"I don't think that's…" He quickly interrupted her. "No rules today."

"But Stefan…"

"He isn't home. I made sure I arrived on a day when he had a meeting with someone important."

She looked confused. "Why did you do that? I thought you came here to visit your brother."

"I actually came to visit you. I wanted to make sure Stefan didn't kill you already."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing important. I'm just happy you seem to be fine." He didn't want to scare her. Stefan had killed many women before, he just was a pro at keeping things secret. When he was bored he did some very bad things. It was the first time Stefan actually married a women before he killed her. Damon truly hoped he could talk some sense in his brother cause they really needed a heir to the throne and Damon himself wasn't really the kind of guy who wanted to stay with a women forever.

"How long are the two of you actually married?" Stefan had never invited him to the wedding and it wasn't since recently that he knew there had been a wedding. It wasn't like they were close brothers. When he heard his brother had married he immediately arranged a holiday to Europe.

"Since five years, why? Didn't you know?" she looked confused.

"No, I didn't. It's not like Stefan really likes me."

"But he told you I need to be very friendly to you."

"Did he also told you why?" When he saw her cheeks becoming red again he already knew the answer. "I looks like he did. Can I know why?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"So, you didn't deny it." She immediately looked away, ashamed of her behavior. Of course she had to deny it, she just simply forgot. She was totally confused because of this charming, beautiful man in front of her.

"Okay, you don't have to answer. Let's talk about something else. What do you usually do when you're not busy with my brother?"

They talked almost the entire day and Elena started to feel very comfortable with Damon. He was so different from every men she ever known. He was charming and arrogant at the same time. But the part she liked the most about him, was that he didn't follow any rules expect from the ones he made himself.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I bought you a little present on my way to the castle." He took a little box out of his coat and gave it to her.

"I really can't except that."

"You don't even know what's in it." She slowly opened the box, her eyes widen when she saw what was in it. There were two beautiful earrings with little diamonds on them.

"Amazing," she said overwhelmed by the gift.

"I know I am amazing," he said smirking. She looked at him while smirking too. "You know well enough I was talking about the earrings."

"But you can't deny I'm amazing? Can you?" he never stopped smirking, she got nervous again. He seemed to have that effect on her. Why did she feel this way? And did he act this way with every women? Or just with her?

"You have a big ego, Mr. Damon Salvatore," she deliberately used his full name. For the first time she actually could say the name Salvatore without getting a sick feeling.

"Maybe I have." Please stop looking like that, she thought. "Something wrong, Elena? You look pretty nervous." Oh god, was it that notable?

"No nothing's wrong," she lied.

"Good. But I 'm started to get hungry."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot you hadn't had dinner, yet." She really did. Everything went so fast today. She didn't even had a proper dinner either and she was starting to get hungry too. "I'll call one of my maids and ask if we can eat in a couple of minutes. They are always ready to make some food."

"If you don't mind, can I cook? I usually cook myself."

"Uh, I guess so. Don't you have a maid to cook?"

"Of course I have a maid. But I rather cook myself. The only thing my maid needs to do is keep the house clean and welcome my guest properly."

"That would me a lot more fun than in this castle. The maids do everything, I can't even take a bath without being disturbed."

"Yeah, my brother doesn't like working. He thinks that everything is work, even cooking. Don't you like to cook?" again the charming smile.

"When I was younger I always made pancakes with my mother but from the day I met Stefan I needed to stay for away from the kitchen. He says cooking is the work of maids not of the queen."

"That sounds like him. So what do you think of cooking together?" She looked at him like he was saying the weirdest thing in the world. "Elena, it's just cooking."

"Stefan wouldn't appreciate that."

"He isn't home, remember? I'll take care of the kings wishes. You don't have to be scared. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"I never said I was scared of him."

"True, but I know you are. So just stop thinking about him and have some fun."

"I don't think I'm able to make a decent meal."

"That's no problem, I'll learn you how to cook." She nodded, still surprised. A man who cooked? She didn't know anyone who cooked except from the maids and her mother.

**Thanks for reading!**

**So, what did you think of their first meeting? I tried to write Damon charming and arrogant at the same time, I hope I succeeded. **

**Please let me know what you think! Remember, reviews help me to write faster! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wanna thank everyone who reviewed this story cause it makes me so happy to see that there are people who likes to read me stories.**

**AnnaXXDelenaXX (Thanks for reading all my stories!), Netrophie, Damon-salvatore-lover15, delena, Dez2sweet, AzureRoseSky, soccerkick13 and ahh. Thanks! ;)**

**Chapter 4**

When they arrived in the kitchen, Vicky immediately came to Elena. Wow Elena thought, this was actually just the second time she saw this kitchen. The first time was when she first arrived at the castle but Stefan didn't allow her to walk in the kitchen. If she was hungry she just needed to ask her maids for some food.

"Lady Elena, what are you doing here? Are you hungry? I'll make some food as fast as I can."

"No, no, Vicky. You don't have to. Mr. Salvatore wants to cook himself and he's going to teach me how to make a decent meal."

"I don't think the king will allow that, my lady."

"I think the king isn't in his castle today so I'll make some new rules." She heard Damon say behind her. The maid immediately nodded and walked away from the kitchen. "They listen very well," he said when Vicky was gone.

"Yeah, They are afraid of the king."

"I can't say I'm surprised. He probably fires them if they don't listen quite well."

"Indeed, even if they make a mistake he fires them."

"That's exactly how I know my brother. I'm not surprised by his behavior. It was because of him I left Italy in the first place."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"There are only a few people who know."

"But, aren't you the older one? Not that you look older than Stefan but…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"Yes, I'm the older one."

"Then, aren't you supposed to be king?"

"I was until my father told me he didn't want me as his heir. Stefan's the first king in history who isn't the eldest son of the former king."

"But why?"

"To make a long story short, I wasn't really what he wanted as a son. He always liked Stefan more cause Stefan looked more like him. For him, I was just a weak person."

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your sorry Elena. I'm a grown up now, it doesn't matter to me anymore. I didn't even want the throne. Deep down I always knew Stefan would be the next king." Elena didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

"Okay, now your first cook lesson."

"What are we actually going to make?"

"Some Italian pasta."

"I love Italian pasta, Vicky is really good at cooking it."

"Yeah, but I think that you never tasted pasta as good as I can cook it."

"Sure you're right."

"As usual," he said smirking. Elena rolled her eyes instead of answering.

* * *

After her first little lesson, it was more like there had been a crash in the kitchen, she finally could taste the pasta. It was the best thing she'd ever tasted, it was really delicious, even better than delicious.

"On the look on your face I can tell you I was right."

"Right about what?"

"That you never tasted a pasta as good as mine."

"I would love to disagree with you but then I would be lying." He liked the way she said it. Still not wanting to give in, he liked her when she was stubborn.

"You can just say that it's the most delicious thing you've ever tasted."

"Maybe I tasted things that were more delicious than this pasta of yours."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"That's something you'll never know," she answered flirting. Why was she actually flirting with him? He was her husband's brother. He just had that effect on her. When she thought about it, she felt her cheeks redden.

"You were flirting with me," he said plain.

"No, I wasn't."

"Sure you were! But hey, don't worry, I like it."

"I wasn't flirting with you," she insisted stubborn.

"As long as you believe it yourself, I'm okay with it." She looked at him mad but immediately started laughing again. How could you be mad at such a handsome and charming man?

"You know you're even more beautiful when you smile?" he said smirking again. She felt little butterflies going through her stomach. Wait, did she just thought about butterflies? "And you're even more beautiful when you're shy and smiling at the same time."

"I'm not shy."

"No? Why are you blushing than?"

"Cause it's hot in here," she said rapidly. A bit too fast actually.

"Of course, I forgot I was in this room too."

"Very funny, Damon." It was meant to be sarcastic but she couldn't hold her laugh.

The rest of their dinner went very fast. They stayed challenging each other the entire time and Elena quite enjoyed that. Stefan was always been very boring, he didn't like challenges cause according to him, he was always right so why challenging with someone? Every time Elena tried to disagree with him, he was mad at her. He didn't like it when someone disagreed with him. From the moment they met each other, Stefan always let her feel (and almost believe) that she wasn't as smart as he was. For him, she was just a women and women were made to bear children and satisfy their husband, nothing else.

"Shall we do the dishes together?" Damon asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Uhm, I don't think the maids would like that. It was already a big step for them to not cook for me."

"I suppose you're right."

"It's probably better if I go to bed, it's late already."

"Sure, I'll stay downstairs for a while. I'm not really tired."

"Okay, if there's anything you need, the maids would love to help you."

"I'm sure they will," he smiled. "Good night, Elena," he said before kissing her on the cheek. She felt herself blush immediately but he didn't command it like he did the times before. She was relieved he didn't. "Good night, Damon," she said quietly before turning around, going upstairs. When she was half way the stairs she thought about Caroline again. Oh god, she forgot her the entire time! The poor girl waited for her and she totally forgot it. When she was upstairs she stormed her own room in. "O god, I'm so sorry, Caroline," she said immediately, truly sorry.

Caroline started giggling. "It doesn't … matter… Elena," she said between her laughs.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked in disbelieve.

"You."

"What?"

"Really Elena, I'm so happy you had a good time with Damon. Bonnie already told me that she thought you forgot me cause you stayed with him the entire time. She said you'd be a cute couple."

"What? I'm married to the king."

"Yeah, but that's not really a happy marriage."

"Okay. But what the hell was so funny?"

"Did you see the look on your face? It looked like you forgot your mother's birthday or something."

"Oh," Elena said a bit ashamed. Maybe she did overreact when she walked in but she really totally forgot her own friend and she felt pretty bad about it too.

"So, I suppose Damon is a real cutie?"

"Actually he's amazing," Elena smiled and she meant it. This was one of the most happy days of her life after the death of her mother.

"Gosh Elena, it's been a while since I last saw you smile like that. Is he so that nice?"

Elena felt herself blush again, "Yeah, he's pretty nice and charming, oh and handsome! You would love him."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one," Caroline answered referring to her friend.

"I guess."

"So, what did you guys do _the entire_ day?"

"Nothing special. We talked, laughed and cooked together."

"Wait, did you just say cooked?"

"Yeah, I did. He insisted he wanted to cook himself and he taught me how to cook."

"He knew how to cook?"

"Yes, that's what I said. He's pretty good at it too. It tasted even better than the food Vicky usually cooks and I can tell you, she's a great cook too."

"Okay, now I'm really jealous. Come on, Elena, you need to seduce him, girl!" Caroline said cheerful."

"Caroline! He's my husband's brother."

"And his fucking awesome!" she yelled.

"Not so loud! He's still downstairs."

"Would you mind if he heard us talking?"

"Yes, I would so be quiet."

"Elena, you'll probably never have a chance like this. I hope you don't forget that."

"No, I don't but it's just not possible. I'm married to Stefan and I'll probably stay married to him until one of us dies."

"I truly hope that's Stefan."

"Caroline. He's still my husband, you know?"

"I do. But he's not worth it to have a women like you. You shouldn't defense him."

"I appreciate you saying that but there's no need to. I accepted the life I have now."

"How can you accept something like that?"

"I don't know but as hard as it is, I did it. If I would stay feeling sorry for myself, I would only make things even harder."

"You're probably right but if I was you, I really would go for that fabulous man downstairs!"

"You didn't even met him."

"True, but on the way you look when you talk about him… it says enough to me."

"You make me blush."

"I know and that's the funny part, you normally don't blush that often. I actually never saw you blush when you talked or thought about Stefan."

"Can be true," Elena admitted. She actually never thought about that. She married Stefan cause her father wanted her to. He was the new king and he needed a wife. Elena was a beautiful young girl who needed a husband. Her father was so happy when the king choose her, she would hate it to disappoint him even more by having a divorce. She knew how bad her father felt cause she didn't got pregnant. But she tried, she was even drinking special tea and eating herbs.

"So, what are you going to do?" Caroline asked.

"How do you mean 'what am I going to do?'"

"With Damon? Are you going to try to get to know him better?"

"Of course, but just as a friend, nothing more."

"Elena, I'm sure you can try that but eventually…you'll fall for him if you didn't already."

"Man and women can be friends to, friends without benefits." Caroline understood what Elena was trying to say but didn't believe it.

"Maybe that's what you think, Elena but I'm sure you're wrong."

"Whatever," she sighed. "I'm going to bed now."

"Okay, I'll sleep in the guest room. But where's Stefan actually?"

"Damon said he had an important meeting, today. He'll probably be back tomorrow, as usual."

"Then I'll go home when he arrives again."

"That's okay. Aren't you scared of him too?"

"Maybe a little bit, yes. He's kind of creepy," she smiled at her friend.

"You're so right, he totally is."

"Well, Good night. Sweet dreams about…"

"Don't you dare to say his name," Elena interrupted.

"Damon Salvatore," Caroline whispered before leaving through the door. When she was gone Elena sat down on her bed. Today was incredible, she thought to herself. Never she felt such strong feelings for anyone, normally it took her a while to get comfortable around someone. But with him, it didn't even took her an hour. How was that possible?

**I hope you all liked it! I pretty much enjoyed writing this, it's my first story I really love to write. Most of the time I've writer blocks often but with this ****story it didn't happen (yet) so I'm very happy about that. **

**So please review and let me know what you think! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews again! You guys really make my day! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

**Chapter 5**

She woke up feeling happy, that was something new to her. Normally she felt miserable when she got up just the thought of seeing her husband again made her feel sick. But today was different, she slept very well, the entire night actually and she had wonderful dreams. Only thinking of them made her feel even better. When she turned her head to look at the clock, she was surprised. It was ten o'clock already, did she slept this long?

All of a sudden she heard someone knock on her door. "Come in," she said still half asleep.

"Morning, Lena. Wow, you're just awake?" she heard Caroline ask.

"Yes, actually I am."

"That's different. Normally you're up at seven."

"Yeah I know. I was surprised too when I looked at the time."

"But that's a good thing I suppose."

"I think you're right. I haven't slept that well in months."

"So, did you have good dreams?"

"Hm, hm," was her only answer. Caroline looked at her, she probably wanted to know some details. "But I'm not going to tell you," she smiled.

"You're evil!" her friend answered.

"And you are way too curious."

"That's just who I am, get used to it," she smiled. Normally Caroline was always friendly and polite to the queen but she knew Elena loved it when people challenged her.

"Okay, you're way more evil than I am."

"I don't think so."

"Think what you want, I know the truth." See? Elena did enjoy this a lot.

"I should challenge you more often. You have that cute look on your face when I do." Elena felt herself blush, again. Why did she always have to blush? But Caroline was right if she said that Elena liked this.

"So, I brought you breakfast and a note."

"A note?" she asked curious while drinking some juice. The breakfast was enormous, there were scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and so much more.

"Indeed. Here it is," Caroline said when she gave Elena the note. Elena immediately opened it and read it.

_I hope you had a wonderful night. I'll ask Stefan if it's okay if I can take you out this evening. Wait for me at the gates, 8 pm. D._

"What does it say?" Caroline asked curious. She hoped it was from Damon. Bonnie gave it to her without telling from who it was.

"Who do you think it's from?" On the smile on her face Caroline immediately know she was right all along. It was from him.

"On the look on your pretty face? Let's say it's from Damon Salvatore. Let me guess, he asks you out?" Caroline was just joking until she saw the look on her friend's face. "No," Caroline said in disbelief.

"You're right."

"He asks you out?"

"Not exactly, he's going to ask Stefan if he can take me out this evening but he already said what time so I suppose he won't give up until Stefan says yes."

"I like that man more with every second."

"Do you think the king will agree?"

"No doubts about that. Like you said yourself, Damon won't give up until he does."

"I know but still."

"Why are you so worried?"

"Cause I'm really looking forward to it and I don't wanna be disappointed."

"And you will be if Stefan says no." Elena just nodded.

"I can understand that. So, what were the dreams about?"

"I told you before, I'm not going to tell you. So stop begging."

"Come on, Lena. We're best friends, you're supposed to tell me everything. Every little secret you have."

"You know every secret I have."

"I don't."

"Actually you do. I can't think of something I didn't tell you already. My dreams, they are mine and they'll stay mine. You can try as much as you want but I won't tell you."

"What are you going to wear, tonight?" Caroline said changing the subject.

"I've no idea. But hey, I'm not even sure I'll go out this evening."

"Come on, You know well enough you will and I need to leave cause Stefan will be home soon. So, what are you going to wear?"

"You can choose a dress if you want to." There was a smile on Caroline's face within a second. She loved dressing people and helping them with their make-up and hair. She walked to the enormous closet and started to search a dress.

"I think I just found the perfect dress for you," she said still smiling.

"Which one did you choose?" Caroline showed a beautiful strapless black dress with a pink ribbon on it. The dress was definitely beautiful but… "I think that's not an appropriate dress for this evening. Stefan won't allow me to wear it."

"Stefan who? Come on, for once, don't listen to that bastard. And by the way, when he sees you in that dress, Damon will be around and Stefan will probably shut his big mouth."

"I do hope you're right."

* * *

It was almost time, Elena waited the entire day in her room. Caroline left just in time before the king arrived from his business trip. She knew that cause she saw him come in through her window but of course, she didn't went downstairs to welcome him. He wouldn't be happy if she did so why should she? It was not like she'd missed him.

While she had her lunch, Vicky told her that Damon had convinced Stefan and that our evening together would be wonderful. She didn't doubt it cause she already knew what a great company he could be. It was such a relief to finally have someone, she could talk to without thinking about any rules. Okay, with Caroline, she did impolite things too but still she tried to follow the rules cause they were both well raised.

Damon was probably well raised too but he didn't like the rules. She didn't liked rules either, she would love to do things that were inconsiderate. But of course, by marring the king, she'd lost that opportunity, for now she just had to listen to him.

"Lady Elena? It's time," Bonnie said while walking in. When she saw Elena, she swallowed, the queen was looking beautiful, or no, there were no words for how incredible she was looking.

"Is it bad?" she asked unsure.

"NO, no, you look beautiful, my lady."

"Oh," Elena said surprised. "Would Damon like this?"

"I'm sure Mr. Damon Salvatore would love it but I'm not quite sure if the king would like it too. It's probably too sexy for him."

"Did you just say sexy?" she asked surprised by Bonnie's choice of words. Normally Bonnie didn't use such words cause she wasn't allowed to say it.

"I did but I prefer to keep this secret. The king wouldn't be very happy with me using _such a horrible language,_" Bonnie said imitating Stefan. She did a good job.

"You're probably right," Elena smiled. "So, will you lead me downstairs, Ms Bennett?"

"Of course I will, my queen." They both started laughing, it was so funny to be extra polite like Stefan always want you to be. Really, what kind of person was that boring besides Stefan? Probably no one.

"Come Elena, before we are too late. That would be very impolite," the maid said before giving her queen a wink.

"I wouldn't dare to be late."

"Good."

They both started walking towards the stairs, Elena got very nervous. She didn't know why but always when she saw Damon she felt this way. There was always some kind of spark between them. A flame that turned into an enormous fire when they just touched each other. She only knew him for two days but it felt like it were years. There were only a few people she felt as comfortable with as she felt with him. But still, it was different. She never met a person quite like him, with no one she ever had feelings that were this strong. When he just looked at her she already felt the blood rushing through her veins and when they touched there was electricity.

"You look nervous," Bonnie whimpered.

"That's probably because I am nervous."

"There's no reason too. You look beautiful, Mr. Salvatore will love it." I hope he'll love me too, Elena thought. But the minute she thought it, she already regretted it. How could she think such things? She was supposed to be the loving wife of the king. But no one could say that she had no reason to be unfaithful. Her husband wasn't really good to her but of course, it was still her king too.

When Elena arrived at the garden she already so Damon standing. He looked… no there were no words to describe him, she thought about a lot of things: hot, fabulous, amazing, beautiful, but no word could compare with how she felt when she saw him. When she came closer she saw he was smirking at her. That smirk, she already adored it. Butterflies, she thought forgetting her husband completely. She couldn't think about anything else than Damon.

"Hello beautiful," he said charming when she stood next to him. The smirk on his face turned into a large smile which made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. She tried to smile back, happy that she still could stand on her own legs.

"Happy that I convinced your loving husband?" he winked.

"Very happy. I only don't really understand how you did it."

"Did what?"

"Convince him, of course."

"Oh that," she smirked again, "Cause I'm a very convincing person. I thought you know me better than that, princess."

"What's that with all the pet names? Besides I'm a real queen, not just a princess." He needed to laugh when she said that.

"I really don't get why you married my brother. You totally don't match with him."

"How do you mean?" she said suddenly serious.

"Hey, I meant it in a good way. You way to sweet and loving and of course alive, for my brother. He's just a boring asshole."

"But he's still my husband."

"And you don't need to defend him, remember? No rules."

"Sure. But then again, why the pet names?"

"Because I think you deserve on. And come on, isn't princes more adorable than queen?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

He smiled at her before turning serious again. "You know Elena, I really like you."

"I like you too," she said blushing. The way he said it was just too much for her to stay calm. She couldn't pretend like he had no influence on her, he just had. And it was on a very good way. Stefan had influence on her too, he made her feel scared. So that wasn't really a good influence.

"So, ready for dinner?" he asked sweetly, loving the way she was blushing. It was really cute but he probably better didn't say that cause she wouldn't like it to be called cute.

"Yes, but you just asked me out for this evening but didn't say where we were going."

"That's correct."

"Can you tell me now?"

"I'm sorry if I disappoint you but no, I can't."

"Why not?" She wasn't gonna give up soon.

"Because it's supposed to be a surprise and if you already know it, it's not a surprise anymore."

"I don't like surprises."

"I already guessed that."

"Huh? Why still a surprise that?"

"Cause I like the way you beg me to tell you where we're going."

"I didn't beg."

"Sure you did."

"I'll never beg you for anything."

"Watch out with what you say, my lady." He winked again but on the look on his face, she could tell he truly meant what he just said.

**Okay, so this was chapter 5, did you guys liked it? Next chapter you'll see their little date! ;) I can tell you already I really like writing it cause chapter 6 is almost finished too! So be good and review, and I'll update next chapter sooner! ;) **

**If you've questions or requests, I would love to hear them! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here is chapter 6 already! This was really my favorite chapter to write! I hope you like it! **

**And a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed or put this story to their alert or favorite, you're amazing! I read my reviews, like everyday! They help me a lot! I made this chapter extra long for you guys! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. **

**Chapter 6**

After a long trip from three hours, their carriage finally arrived at their destination. But when Elena stepped out, she didn't recognize a thing. "Where are we?" When he didn't answer she added. "Don't tell me it's still a secret cause you already know I don't like it."

"We're arrived at our destination."

"Yeah, duh, I know that. But what is the destination?"

"Wait and you'll see," he said before taking her arm in his. He leaded her into another street before stopping. "Why did we stop?"

"Cause I'm waiting on someone."

"Who?"

"Well, well, my dear Elena, you are way to curious, princes."

"First, I'm not too curious, second I'm not a princes." He smiled again before turning around and greeting someone.

"Good evening, Mr. Salvatore and of course good evening to you too my queen." Elena nodded, she didn't even know the man.

"Elena," Damon said turning her attention back to him, "This will be our skipper for today. His name is John."

"Skipper? Are we going to sail?"

"Yes we are. It's still before sunset and there's no better place to watch it than on sea."

"Okay," was the only thing she could say. Sailing? She'd never been on a boat before. When the man walked away Damon asked quietly, "Are you okay?" He'd probably seen the look on her face.

"Yeah, sure. It's just, I've never been on a boat before."

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be nice."

"It sure will be but still I'm a bit scared. Are you sure the boat's in a good condition. It's not going to sink isn't it?"

"Of course it isn't going to sink. But if it makes you happy, you can hold my hand if you want," he said joking.

"Not funny Damon." She looked at him like she was mad but she didn't last it for more than a second.

"You can't even be mad at me."

"Sure I can."

"Okay, let's bet. I'm sure you can't look at me for more than a minute without smiling."

"I'm sure I can."

"Okay, if I win, I can kiss you."

"What? That's not fair. You're not allowed to kiss me."

"Oh, oh, pretty princes is scared to make a bet."

"I'm not. Okay we'll bet and if I win you'll be my slave for the rest of the night."

"Deal," he said smiling, he already knew he was going to win.

"Okay, let's start from now," she said before looking at him like he was some kind of asshole.

"You know Elena. You can pretend like I'm Stefan to look mad at me but I'm still the same hot guy." He saw she was already having troubles with staying calm.

"Did I saw a little smile on your face?"

"No you didn't and stop cheating."

"I'm not cheating, you never said I need to be quite while we did this."

"I say it now."

"To late, honey."

"You're an asshole."

"I think you've the wrong person, baby. It's me the awesome Damon, not the totally bored asshole Stefan." And with that she started laughing, he had always known he would win this. There was no way, she could resist smiling at him.

"Like I said, I win."

"That was just luck."

"No, that was just me, baby."

"Okay, enough with the pet names or I'm going to call you… cute."

"I'm not cute, baby, devilish would be a more decent word."

"Decent or not, I'll call you that way."

"Good, but now, my kiss." She looked at him blushing but then she gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Elena, that certainly isn't a kiss."

"To bad for you cause it's all you get."

"I don't think so," he said before his mouth came down on hers. At first, she tried to step away but when she felt his lips moving perfectly on hers, she just couldn't. She enjoyed the feeling he gave her. But as fast he kissed her, as fast he moved away again. "This was way better." He winked again. What did she just do? She'd kissed her husband's brother, that hot, amazing…no Elena, you can't think that way, she told herself. He made her crazy!

"So are you coming?" He asked her while she was still recovering from their kiss. "The sun's already going under. We've to be quick."

"Yeah, sure," she said still trying to catch some breathe. Thank god, he pulled away. Otherwise she'd let him do whatever he wanted with her. Only the thought of it made her blood rush again.

After a few minutes they arrived at the boat and Elena started getting nervous again. What if it would sink? "Elena, you got to stop worrying, nothing will happen." She turned her face until she was looking right in his eyes and started blushing again. "Is it so obvious?"

"Yes, it is. But you really don't have to worry. I'll make sure you survive this little boat trip."

"It could sink."

"Just like you could be struck by the lightning."

"Okay, I get it, I don't have to worry."

"Right," he smiled. It made her feel save, the way he looked at her. She started thinking again of their kiss a few minutes ago. Only the thought of it gave her a warm feeling already. She really had to stop doing this to herself cause she knew well enough they had no future. She would always be his brother's wife, it didn't matter how hard she hated it, it was still the truth.

"Are you still worrying?" he said when he saw the look on her face.

"No, just thinking."

"Thinking about what? You looked like it was something really bad."

"Stefan," she whispered.

"Oh, I get it," he said smirking. "Do you really hate your life with him that much?"

"I never said I hate my life with him."

"Come on, you can be honest with me. It's not like I'm going to tell him or something."

"Why are you actually so kind to me?"

"I'm not kind Elena, just interested." He meant he was interested in her but she thought he just meant that he was interested in her life with his brother.

"And yes, maybe I do hate my life with Stefan but it's not like I can change a thing about it. I try to make it as easy as I can."

"You mean, you try to listen to him as good as you can so he doesn't punish you."

"Something like that," she admitted. Elena was truly happy she could talk about her life with Stefan to someone without keeping things secret. She really needed someone to talk to. From the first day, her marriage with Stefan was a disaster but she accepted that it wouldn't get better. Stefan would never truly love her and she didn't know why.

"Do you actually know why Stefan is so cruel to women?"

"Are you asking me if there ever happened something to him that gives him a reason to be so cruel?"

"I thought about a lot of things but I still don't get it. So, do you know something?" She could see it was a personal question on the look on his face. It was definitely not something he was planning on telling her. "It's okay. I'm not mad if you decide to not tell me."

"It's not that I don't wanna tell you Elena. It's just hard to tell, it's a long story."

"I've plenty time."

"I'll make it short. In high school Stefan met a beautiful girl called Katherine, they started dating and he truly loved her. But after a while she just disappeared, turned out she left Stefan for some handsome guy on the other side of the country. Even since then, Stefan just hates women."

"Okay, I can understand that but why being even harsher to women? Just cause the girl hurt him gives him no reason to hurt other women even more."

"Yeah, I know. But for Stefan, it's just revenge and he'll probably never stop. I even think he likes it this way."

"Probably," Elena said devastated. Why did she have to marry such a horrible person? Couldn't she marry a decent and loving person like Damon, wait, did she just thought that? Gosh, this was getting even worse. She really needed to stop thinking such things. Come on Elena, follow your brain instead of your heart.

"Are you coming?" Damon asked pointing at the boat.

"Sure." When she stood before the shelf that lead to the boat, she stopped again. She was really afraid.

"Need a hand?" she heard Damon say behind her. She nodded softly and he helped her on the boat. The stupid ship was already wiggling when Elena stepped on it. "It's normal," he just said trying to make her feel some more comfortable.

"So, how do you like our evening so far?" he asked her smiling. Elena immediately started thinking about their kiss again. She really needed stopping doing that, it gave her a wrong feeling. Her mother always told her she needed to be faithful to her husband, so she failed again. First the fact she couldn't bear children, now this. Okay, she was actually still faithful cause it was just a kiss but the things in her head, they were much worse than just a kiss.

"I really like it," she said honest. When he looked at her that way, she really couldn't lie to him.

"Good," he winked again. She really needed to start counting on how many times he did that. The entire evening he stayed charming, winking at her, giving her wonderful smiles. She felt the incredible feelings in her belly again. Why oh, why did he have to be this way? Couldn't he be more like his brother? She needed to use all her strength just to not kiss him again. His lips were so tempting.

Trying to focus on something else, she started looking around again. He was definitely right when he said the view on the boat was beautiful. She looked around amazed by how wonderful it was. She'd seen beautiful sunsets but this, this was definitely the most amazing one ever. "I think pretty princess likes the view."

"And I think you are so cute." He looked mad at her (or tried to). "It's not like I didn't warn you," she smiled.

"You can be such an evil girl."

"I know," she didn't know where it come from but she heard herself say it.

"Good, cause I like it."

* * *

They sailed around for a while but then Damon decided to go back cause he knew she was getting hungry, even if she didn't want to admit it. Still following the rules that people told her, he would like it if she stopped doing that but he know it was hard for her. She was always told to be friendly and polite, he liked that too, he did. But sometimes, it stopped her from being herself and that was the part he didn't like. He want her to be herself around him, to be comfortable.

"So, did you like it?"

"Yeah, I actually did. And you were right, I had no reason to worry at all."

"I'm always right, Elena."

"Ooh, you didn't use a pet name? Good."

"Why do you actually hate pet names?"

"I don't hate them. I just think it's improper."

"Why would that be?"

"You're my husband's brother."

"I know that. Still, I think it's much more fun to give you a pet name."

"It's not."

"I'm sure it is, princess."

"Damon!"

"Yes, dear?"

"Okay, stop it!"

"Is there something wrong, kitten?"

"Okay, I get it, you won't stop. But please, I wanna talk about something else."

"Good, what would you like to eat, my lady?"

"It doesn't matter to me as long as it isn't pizza."

"Why? You don't like pizza?"

"I used to love it but it's Stefan favorite."

"Right. I almost forgot. So, you liked the pasta huh?"

"Yes, it was wonderful."

"I know a lovely restaurant where they have some delicious pasta. But of course, not as good as mine."

"Of course, cause yours is the best ever, right?"

"Indeed, you are a quickly learner."

She rolled her eyes. "Can we go now?" she asked impatient.

"Hm, bitchy again? I like that."

After another few minutes they arrived in a little silent street, it was a weird place. She would probably be scared if she was alone, but she wasn't. Prince charming himself was with her.

"Here it is," he said when they arrived at a scary place.

"Really? It doesn't really look like a restaurant."

"Yeah, I know. I thought the same thing when I came here the first time. But wait until you're inside, you'll understand what I mean."

He was right, _again._ When she walked inside she definitely understood what he meant. The place was beautiful, there were candles everywhere, the colors on the wall were warm and it gave her a save feeling. This was totally different than the outside of the building. A minute later a young lady stood in front of them. "Mr. Salvatore, welcome. A table for two? Same spot as usual?"

"Sure, Lilly."

When Elena was sure the girl couldn't hear her she asked: "Why is it that everyone knows you?"

"I'm a popular guy, Elena. You should be happy to be in my company." She rolled her eyes again. His ego was way too big.

After another minute or two the girl came back with the starter. When Damon saw the look on her face he softly said: "I always order the same thing. They knew what they need to make when I come in."

"Or there actually places where they don't know you in Italy?"

"I guess not," he smiled.

"I truly hope that's a joke."

"Why? Would you feel uncomfortable if I told you it was not?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, it was a joke. But it's true that most people do know me. So do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's very delicious."

"Just like me, isn't it?"

"God, you're ego is to big already, Damon. I really don't know another person who's so full of himself as you are." He laughed with that.

"You know, I don't always mean it. It's just funny to see your face."

"Yeah, probably," she smiled at him, showing him the biggest smile of the evening. It made him feel like he could do everything. Just seeing her smile like that, she should do that more often. Maybe better not when they were alone again cause he needed to use all his strength to stay away from her. Otherwise, he would just take her here and now.

* * *

When they finished eating he lead her outside again, back to their carriage. It was a pity that their night together was over already. It had been the most wonderful night he had in years and he was almost certain she thought the same thing. Tonight, he'd seen her smile and laugh, she was so beautiful when she did that.

It was dark outside but Elena felt very safe and comfortable cause Damon hold her hand when they walked back to their carriage. Only the feeling of her hand in his gave her a lovely feeling in her belly. She was almost certain that she was falling for him. She didn't know what the hell happened to her loyalty but she just felt this way and she couldn't control it. The harder she tried to deny her feelings, the more powerful they got. She knew there would never be an us, between them. She was still a married woman, and queen. But she let herself dream about it, about how her life should've been.

"You are so quite," he said after a while, breaking the silence.

"Just enjoying our night."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Damon," she said catching his full attention, "I didn't just like it, it was the most wonderful night I ever had. You really can't believe how happy you made me."

"Maybe I can," he said thinking about his own feelings.

"We should definitely do this again," she almost whispered.

"Yeah, we should." He only didn't know if he would still have the strength to stay away from her. A few hours ago, he lost his control just for a minute and he ended kissing her. Their kiss was amazing but he know if he did it again, he wouldn't stop. And the biggest problem was that she enjoyed it as much as he did. She didn't stop him, she wasn't mad at him. It would be a lot more easy if she had done such things but no, instead she blushed and smiled at him. It made him crazy! Only thinking of her made him feel weak, she was just irresistible.

**I really hope you liked it! This was a huge chapter for me! They both needed to face their feelings but they can't give in, not yet! ;) I hope it's not to soon but I just felt like it. So, this probably the beginning of their little affair. **

**Next chapter, will have less Delena but I'll make a long chapter so it's not without Delena. I know how hard I hate to read chapters without them! **

**So, review and I'll try to update as soon as I can. (I'm already half next chapter, so it can't take me very long) :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Elena was pretty tired and she wanted to stay in bed the entire day. But of course her maid walked in to ask if she wanted some breakfast. Couldn't they understand that some people needed more sleep then a few hours? Probably not.

"Ms. Caroline called a few hours ago. She asked me if she could come over later this afternoon. She wanted to invite you herself for her wedding."

"She's going to marry so soon?"

"Yeah, I think she's pretty excited about everything. She also said she needed to tell you something else but I don't know what. It was personal."

"Caroline who keeps a secret? That's something new."

"I know. I think it's important."

"Maybe it's about her dress or something."

"Could be. I'm going to get your breakfast. I'll be back in a minute, my lady."

"Sure," Elena answered still a bit sleepy. The entire night she dreamed about Damon and it were only good dreams. She almost forgot she was actually married. Now she was awake, she really hoped she would see him today.

After a few minutes Bonnie came back with her breakfast. "Here it is," she smiled. "Oh, and mister Damon asked me to tell you that he's going out today but that he'll come back tomorrow. The king will leave tomorrow morning for another meeting on the other side of the country. It'll take him at least five days before he'll return."

"Really? I thought the meetings were over already."

"I think it's Mr. Salvatore's fault," Bonnie winked. Elena got what her maid meant. Maybe it was true, maybe it was Damon who arranged all this. It was a good thing but she still had to wait another day. She didn't like waiting, she was an impatient person.

"Should I take a dress you can wear when Ms. Caroline comes?"

"Yeah, you may do that if you want. Take a pink one, it's Caroline's favorite color."

"Sure, I will."

* * *

It was almost 3 pm when Caroline arrived at the castle. She was very happy she could talk to her best friend again. There was only one thing she could think of, how was Elena's night with Damon? She hoped it was amazing cause Elena really could use some fun in her life.

"Mr. Caroline," Vicky welcomed her. "Elena's upstairs waiting for you. I'm sure you can find it on yourself."

"I can. Thanks Vicky."

She immediately walked further until she reached Elena's bedroom. She softly knocked on the door. "Come in," she heard her friend say.

When she walked in she saw Elena was wearing a beautiful pink dress, a smile came across her face. "I see you like it. Bonnie chose it."

"It's beautiful, where did you get it?"

"Bonnie made it herself."

"Wow, she really talented."

"I know. She's good at so many things but at making dresses especially."

"You should be happy with such an amazing maid."

"Oh, I'm very happy with her. She's a nice person, just like Vicky but I don't see her that often."

"She always welcomes me and makes dinner."

"Yeah, I know. She's a pretty good cook."

"I thought you always said she was the best?"

"True, but I met an even better cook."

"Does his name start with a D?" Elena already smiled just thinking about him. "Okay, now I'm pretty sure your night was better than just good."

"You're right. It was amazing."

"All the details please?"

"I'm not gonna tell you everything!"

"Oh, come on Elena. Be a good friend and tell me."

"I'm a good friend."

"Are you only gonna tell me that it was amazing? Nothing more? Come on?"

"Okay, miss stubborn. We went sailing and afterwards we ate at a little restaurant."

"You went sailing?"

"Yeah, I was nervous, though. But it was definitely worth it."

"That's everything?" Caroline asked curious, she really wanted to know some more details.

"You won't shut up until I told you everything, isn't it?"

"Indeed."

"Okay, but this is really the last thing I say and then it's your turn to tell me about your wedding."

"Sure."

"We kind of kissed," Elena said blushing.

"What did you say?" she asked unbelievable.

"You heard me."

"But how?"

"I told you that was the last thing, Caroline. I just happened and I'm not going to tell you anymore."

"Geez, I didn't expect that."

"Me neither. But now it your turn, remember?"

"Okay, me and Matt are going to marry in a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Yeah, weeks. I know, it's going really fast but it just feels right to me."

"And what was the personal thing?"

"I'm kind of pregnant."

"What?" Elena asked in surprise. " I didn't even know you'd slept with him?"

"Yeah, we did. More than once actually."

"Gosh, Caroline. I'm so happy for you. You're having a baby." Elena was truly happy for her friend.

"I'm happy too. But I hope you don't feel bad or something, I know it's a hard topic for you."

"Hey, no problem. I'm just happy for my friend."

"Thanks. And I've another question for you too."

"What's it?"

"Do you wanna be the baby's godmother? Matt thought it would be lovely if the queen was the godmother and you're my best friend, Elena."

"Of course I will. I'm honored actually. I'll treat her or him like it's my own."

Caroline hugged her friend tightly. "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

That evening Elena was sitting alone on her bed, again. Stefan hadn't even told her that he was leaving for a few days. If it wasn't for Damon, she wouldn't know a thing. Since Damon arrived at the castle she'd only saw Stefan once. It was not like she missed him or something but it was just weird. Normally she at least needed to sleep once a week with him.

Maybe he was giving up on her, on the fact that she didn't get pregnant. No, of course not, he couldn't. He needed a heir and he wouldn't stop torturing her before he had what he wanted.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Yeah?" she answered bored.

"It's me," she heard Bonnie say. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, why?"

"I've some bad news for you."

"Gosh, I think I already know. Stefan?" she asked not really surprised.

"Indeed. He's leaving tomorrow so he asked if you could come to his room."

"He asked or he told you I needed to come?"

"I guess it's the second thing."

"Yeah, I thought so. Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Sure. And, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault he's such an horrible husband."

"Yeah, I know that but still…"

"I'll be fine like always. Don't worry about me." Bonnie just nodded and left the room. Okay, Elena thought, here we go again. The only good part was that the man was leaving so she had a few days for her own. Or with Damon of course, she really hoped he'd ask her out again.

With a bad feeling she walked to Stefan's room. Let the torture begin, she thought to herself. How faster it was over, the better.

* * *

The next morning when Elena awaked she was in a lot of pain. Stefan had been in one of his rough days, that and the fact he wanted to punish her for wearing such an improper dress when she went out with his brother.

She had a lot of bruises and some scratches. It hurt like hell but it had been worse. She was getting used to all of this. The pain wasn't the worst part, just the feeling of being used, that was a lot more to take. Was she really such a bad woman that she deserved such things?

After thinking for a couple of minutes she stood up and walked to the bathroom. She really needed a shower.

I didn't take her long before she was ready to go outside. She washed herself and eat something, for now, she just needed fresh air. There was pretty much wind when she walked through the gardens. But she didn't complain, she liked it. Being outside gave her always a nice feeling, the feeling of freedom, something she didn't have. She wasn't allowed to leave the castle without her husbands permission. Hopefully Damon would take her out soon, that boat trip had been lovely.

A few minutes later she saw a carriage coming through the gates, she immediately started walking back until she was almost back at the castle. When Elena saw it was Damon who stepped out, she felt relief. Finally, he was back, a day was really too much! She started walking even faster until she was right in front of him.

"Welcoming me, huh?" he asked smirking. "Did you miss me that much?"

"You really think too much of yourself, Mr. Salvatore. I was just walking through the gardens when I saw your carriage arriving."

"Sure you were." He was playing her and it worked.

"Sure I was. Now, how was your day away from the castle?"

"Pretty good actually but of course it wasn't as great as the day before." When she looked confused he added: "You weren't there." That made her blush, again. It was really starting to be an habit or something. Normally she didn't blush that often, but she didn't smile that often either.

"How was your day?"

"Don't wanna talk about it," she said rapidly, hoping he wouldn't ask anything more.

"Okay, I get it. Probably my dear brother again. So what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know. Do you have a good idea or something?" she asked smiling. Please say you wanna take me out or something, she thought. Being around him did her forget her own troubles.

"I can think of some nice things."

"Please, don't tell me it's a secret again?"

"Don't you like secrets? But sweetheart, they are so fun."

"Yeah, maybe for you cause you know them. You're cute by the way." She was going to say this every time he used a pet name again. But he just ignored it.

"Let's say you would like it."

"Okay, if I can take you out tomorrow without you knowing where we go."

"So desperate to go on a date with me, huh?"

"Of course."

"You know, you can't leave the castle without my permission."

"I know that. So you need to give me permission."

"I'm the one who needs to tell our driver where we go."

"Maybe I can do that too."

"You're spoiled, Elena. I'm sure you always get what you want. Good, you can take me out and I'll stop asking where we go."

"I'm not spoiled and I definitely don't always get what I want." Otherwise I would've you, she thought sad. "So, where are we going?"

"You can't ask either! Today, I choose the rules."

"There are no rules," she said smirking, this was exactly what he always told her.

"Only if they're mine."

"I get my own rules tomorrow?"

"I'll think about that."

"Why can you always decide? It's sexist."

"Cause I'm the most amazing hot man on earth."

"Keep on dreaming, Damon."

"I will."

"Oh, I've another question."

"I hope it's not about our date again?"

"No, it isn't. Do you wanna go to Caroline's wedding with me? I asked Stefan yesterday but he isn't home that day."

"Another date, huh? Sure, I would love to. Who's Caroline actually? Is she the Forbes daughter?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Not exactly, I use to be friends with her mom. But that's a long time ago. Since I left, I didn't have any contact with anyone in this country."

"Oh. She'll be happy to hear you've know her mother."

"Why?"

"Her mom passed away a few years ago."

"Really? Oh, I didn't know. That's too bad, she was a real nice person."

"Of course you didn't know. You've been gone for a while."

"True. Okay, I'm gonna change clothes and then I'll be back for our second date."

"It's not really a date."

"Sure it is princess," he said before turning around and walking away.

"You're cute!" she yelled cause he used a pet name again. But she wasn't sure he heard her.

**I really hope you liked it. Last chapter I didn't get many reviews but I hope you guys liked their date. Next chapter they'll have their second date... If you've request, just ask me. **

**Another little question, would you still read the story if I changed the rating to M? I'm not sure but maybe I'm gonna write some smut in this story. If you don't like the idea, please tell me.**

**Curious about next chapter? Review! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! You guys definitely make my day! It also helped me a lot, to write faster. Oh, and I changed the rating by the way. For this chapter, I've no warnings. Next chapter that will be a bit different ;)**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 8**

As he said, he was back after a few more minutes and he looked dashing as always. Elena needed to use all her power again to stop herself from kissing him or doing some other things she would regret later. Or she thought she would regret them.

"So, are you ready?" he asked her smiling.

"Yes, I am, for whatever we're going to do today."

"Elena, please stop being curious, it's way too cute." He winked at her, it made her heart beat even faster than before.

"I didn't ask a thing."

"Yeah, but it's not like you don't wanna know it."

"I'm not gonna deny that," she answered honest.

"Okay, enough about that. Let's go."

They walked to their carriage in silence. Elena was very excited about her second 'date' with Damon. She didn't know him for more than four days now but it looked like she'd know him for many years. He just perfectly knew how to make her smile, that was something Stefan never found out. But of course, the king wasn't really interested in making someone happy so why make them smile? For him, it was just a waste of time.

She hoped their day together would be as nice as the first one. It probably would be cause every time he was around her she had a wonderful day. He perfectly knew what to say or do. It was strange but she enjoyed it anyway. I was nice to finally have someone who was interested in her because of who she was instead of her money.

It was then she realized he was carrying a basket. "What's in that?"

"No questions, Lena. Only fun today." He used her pet name from when she was a child. Caroline did use it too, but that was different. They knew each other for years, not days. But she actually liked it. Normally she hate it when people used pet names, when Damon did it, she felt okay with it.

"Why did Stefan need to leave actually? Did you helped it a bit?" she tried to sound interested instead of curious. Of course he saw her through.

"Curious about it, Elena?"

"Just interested."

"Sure. Yes, I helped it a bit. A good friend of me, on the other side of the country, asked Stefan to come over and visit him. Of course, our lord agreed."

"Well, I can't say I mind. I'm actually very grateful that he left the castle."

"I hoped you would be." His smile overwhelmed her again. He was definitely good for her ego, that smile of his made her feel like the most beautiful woman on earth. When he leaned forward, she didn't step away, she felt no need to do it. She just accepted his lips and kissed him back with a lot of passion. The only thing she could think of was Damon; his beautiful lips, his handsome looks and of course his smirk, she really loved everything about him. The butterflies were back all over again. That moment, she knew she'd fall in love with the guy.

But as always, the kiss ended too soon. She looked in his beautiful blue eyes and felt herself smile. So many things changed these days. Normally she would never respond so quickly but he just made her act that way. The kiss they shared, it was so intense that she was glad she could still breathe.

He was the first who broke the silence, "You really don't know at all what a major influence you have on me."

"Why's that?" Come on, Elena, she thought to herself. Is that everything you can answer? Couldn't you just tell him the way you feel? No, she couldn't. You're married, she reminded herself. Sometimes, she really totally forgot her husband.

"Cause every time I see you, I wanna kiss you." Okay, now she definitely regretted her question. She felt her entire body melt at his comment. So she reacted, on the most improper way ever, she kissed him again. The magical feeling of his lips, it just told her she made the right decision. He kissed her back immediately, what was supposed to be a quick kiss turned out to be the most passionate and hot kiss she ever had. Their tongues danced together like it was the most normal thing in the world. Her entire body started glowing and these wonderful feelings. She could get used to this.

When she finally broke the kiss to get some air, she had troubles standing on her own but of course, her gentleman helped her a bit. She heard herself giggle at her own clumsiness. What had she actually done? She just kissed him, she just did. Gosh, she wasn't supposed to do such things, she was married. It was not like she regretted it but it wasn't the most smart thing to do. She'd been faithful to Stefan, her entire marriage, no matter what. His incredible brother show's up and she immediately cheats on her husband. How did that happen?

"Regretting what you just did?" he asked quietly when he saw the look on her face.

"No, no," she answered full of passion. "It's just…I mean…I"

"You feel bad for cheating on your husband?" he helped her, believing she didn't regret it.

"Something like that. It's just…how did this all happen so fast? I mean, we just met."

"I should say this was meant to be." She thought about what he said. Maybe it was, she and Caroline always talked about the fact that someone would rescue Elena, out of her marriage. Her marriage…the worst thing that ever happened in her life…it just sucked.

"Maybe you're right."

"Didn't I already tell you, I'm always right?" There was the smirk again. She wanted to kiss him again, already. She really needed to slow down a bit. Where did this all came from? Normally she didn't want to kiss someone the entire time. Actually she never had such thoughts or feelings.

"But I think we need to get going cause our driver starts to get annoyed." Elena looked at their carriage, god that man saw everything.

"Oh my gosh, he saw us…" she said embarrassed. If Stefan knew…

"Don't worry, princess. He won't tell anyone."

"How can you be sure about that?"

"No 'you're cute'? What a progress."

"Very funny. How can you be sure?" she asked again. No matter what he said, she was worried.

"He works for me, for more than ten years and he never failed on me. He's a very decent and proper man, I'm very sure he'll tell no one."

"Good," she said relieved. If Stefan would hear about her, having an affair with his brother,… She would never see Damon again and Stefan would punish her until she would be death. She could imagine it already, he would do it so slow, she would be in a lot of pain. That was just the way the king liked it, being in control, hurting people,… She would never understand that stupid husband of hers.

"Elena, really, don't worry. You'll be okay."

"I'm not worried about myself but if Stefan knew, I would never see you again, ever."

"I'll make sure that never happens. I don't wanna loose you either, princess."

"You know, you can make me smile, I normally never smile." Concentrate Elena, she thought. Why are you telling this? She was getting crazy, really crazy.

"That's a waste cause you're beautiful when you smile." And with that, she smiled again. It was the most happy feeling she ever felt. He didn't only made her smile, he made her happy too. More than happy, incredible…

* * *

After a while, they arrived at their destination. When Elena stepped out of the carriage she looked around in surprise. They were in the woods.

"Okay, now I am really curious. Why the hell are we in the woods?" did she just curse out loud?

"Because…you still can't know it," he teased.

"Damon, come on, can't you at least tell me why we are in the woods?"

"You'll see in a couple minutes." He started walking forward so she followed him. He didn't say a word while they were walking. It gave her some time to think things through. She really didn't know why she kissed him an hour ago. The only thing she knew was that she was falling for him. From day one, he was honest with her, sometimes a bit arrogant but still charming. It was a surprisingly good combination.

For the first time in her life she actually felt happy, really happy. She'd been happy before but not like this. This feeling was entirely different. Maybe Caroline was right, maybe 'the one' excised. Maybe it was him, maybe Damon was the one for her.

No, she immediately told herself. She was a married women, she had the chance to find her one true love but didn't find him. So she married Stefan, the king, the one that made her family happy. That was very important, right? Making your family happy? She was very sure her father was very happy cause she married the king. Her mother wouldn't be happy, she was only happy when Elena was happy too. But men were more important than woman, so she did the right thing? Yeah, she did the right thing.

"You look serious," he said after a while. She didn't notice he was looking at her.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Are you still worried?"

"No…I was just thinking about something I discussed with Caroline."

"Oh. You're very close friends." It wasn't a question.

"Uhu. She was the only person I could talk to." She deliberately used was instead of is.

"Does she know about your troubles with the king?"

"Yes, she does. Just like all the maids in the castle, there are a lot of people who know."

"And no one every did something about it?"

"Of course not. They are all afraid of _him._ Caroline feels bad about not knowing how to help me but there isn't a thing she can do. If she would do a thing, she wouldn't be welcome anymore and Stefan would ask someone to kill her. That's a risk she can't take cause I need her. Without her, I wouldn't have any friends left." It was true, if she wouldn't have Caroline… Elena didn't know what do without her. She'd always been a good friend, helped her, talked to her and most important she was always there for friends. When Elena was in trouble she'd always comfort her.

"You're probably right. My brother would definitely try that. I'll try to make sure she's safe. I know some people around the castle who can protect her."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I actually have to. I don't wanna see you unhappy and it looks like she's very important to you. She and your maid Bonnie will be safe, you don't have to worry about them."

"Bonnie too?"

"Yeah. I asked someone to make sure she can't be fired."

"How did you do that?"

"I just did it."

"Okay," she answered, knowing he wouldn't tell her anymore than he already did.

"So, we're at our destination." Elena looked around in surprise again. She wasn't observant while they were talking but now she was. They were at a beautiful lake in the middle of an enormous woods. The place was beautiful.

"At the way you look, I can tell you like it."

"Like? I loved it. This place is amazing."

"Yeah, I found it when I was a child. I run away often and one day it brought me to this place. I'll never forget it." That was actually the first time he told something about his childhood. She was glad he did cause she really wanted to get to know him better.

"I wouldn't either." She was still looking around with a big smile on her face. "Gosh," she said, still overwhelmed by the beauty of the landscape. This was really the most beautiful and perfect place she ever saw. It definitely looked like a fairytale.

"What are we actually gonna do, here?"

"We're going to have a picnic."

She looked surprised. "So that's why you are carrying a basket."

"Indeed. It's full with delicious food for the two of us."

"I can't wait," she answered still smiling. This was definitely as good as their first date together. He was really full of surprises.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can't but you have to." He dropped the basket and picked her up, carrying her towards the lake.

"Oh, no! You wouldn't! No!" she yelled when she realized he was going to throw her in the lake. When she started pushing him away he hold her even tighter than before. This was so much fun.

"I would," he just said before jumping in the lake still holding her tight. She immediately closed her eyes, waiting to breathe again. Lord, help me, she thought. She couldn't even swim.

**Okay, this was chapter 8, I hope you all liked it. This was the first part of their date, next chapter will be part 2. Like I said before I changed the rating. So you're all warned for the next chapter! If you've a question or something, I'll be happy to help you. **

**So, let me know what you think of it. I really do appriciate your reviews, even if they not positive! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Normally I would update on sunday but especially for you guys, I updated faster! I hope you like it... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

**Chapter 9**

After they dried their clothes, they started eating from the food Vicky made. It was indeed, very delicious. There little fight in the water had been very funny. Damon always needed to help her or she would drown. He told her he would learn her how to swim. But Elena wasn't really sure if she even wanted to learn how to swim. It was nice having someone who hold her the entire time.

"Like the food?" he asked her smirking. It was lovely to see someone with so much appetite as Elena. Most girls didn't eat at all cause they thought they were to fat already. That was a waste cause a healthy girl needed some food.

"Hm, hm. It's delicious."

"Yeah, I must admit you were right. Vicky is a very good cook. Almost as good as me."

"Almost, huh? Still thinking you're the most amazing man on earth?"

"I am, Elena. You should know that by now," the wink was too much. Elena felt herself having troubles with staying focused, again. Why did he always need to make her feel this way? She couldn't even look at him without improper thoughts. She would love to see him naked. Wait, did she just thought that again? It was almost as horrible as her own dreams. Now she was started daydreaming too. She remembered a part of her last dream again.

_His lips brushed hers so soft that she felt like porcelain. She immediately pulled him closer, her desire for him increased with every second that passed. She felt his tongue along her lips asking for entrance, which she gave immediately. Their tongues battled for dominance but he let her win, eventually. With a quick move, she turned them both around so she was lying on top. She liked the feeling of having control, it was something very new to her._

_Their kisses heated more and more and she felt his cock growing below her. It made her even more horny. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She needed him, now. _

_In a matter of seconds their clothes were scattered everywhere in the room. He kissed her again, this time with more force than their last kiss. She kissed him back with all the power she'd left. His hands were everywhere, rubbing her skin, stroking her breasts. It was tender and hot at the same time. Her need for him grow with every touch. She started moaning against his lips, enjoying the feelings he gave her. _

_When he stroke her hot damp, she felt shivers going through her entire body. It made her crazy, wanting him even more desperate. When he slowly entered her with his finger, she felt herself tremble at the wonderful feeling he gave her. He started moving his finger in and out which made her moan even louder, screaming his name. She was so close, she couldn't hold herself any longer. With one loud moan, she came all over his hand, crying out his name several times. It took her minutes to start breathing normal again. This was amazing. _

Stop thinking about it, she told herself, totally forgetting she was sitting in the middle of the woods with the man of her dreams, literally. When she saw the way he was looking at her she could say he knew something. Or could imagine it at least. It made her blush which of course, totally betrayed her.

"Day dreaming about me, princess?" he asked smirking. Instead of lying she just started blushing even harder. Oh gosh, why was this happening? He wasn't supposed to know about the feelings he gave her.

"It was probably a very good dream."

"Or a nightmare," she said trying to cover her mistake from a minute ago. She wasn't ready to admit he had such an influence on her.

"Sure. But I don't think people look that way when they're having nightmares. So, a lovely dream about me, huh? What was it about?" Okay, now she was definitely in trouble. He would see it immediately if she was lying. So, there was one other option.

"Did you ever hear of privacy?" What else could she say? Admitting it was a nice dream was bad enough already.

"Oh, oh, Elena has a secret," he said with an even bigger smirk on his face. She needed to change to subject.

"What are your secrets actually?" It was a good try.

But it didn't exactly work. "Trying to change the subject a bit? Too bad I already knew you would try that."

"Maybe that's because I wanna change the subject."

"I think you're just afraid to say the truth out loud."

"Maybe, maybe not. Now something more interesting, how's your life when you're not in Italy?"

"That's so not more interested."

"Oh, come on, Damon. You almost never tell something about yourself except from you being amazing."

"That's cause I am. Besides, I don't like talking about myself."

"Oh, I think you do like it, only not about the bad parts and your history."

"I'm just a normal guy, Elena. I went to college, searched a job, made a career…nothing important."

"So, you just had a boring life, nothing happened the past years," she said, not believing a word of it.

"Indeed."

"Why do you don't have a family?"

"Cause I had no time."

"You've time now, otherwise you wouldn't be here but back in America."

"I needed to do business trips."

"This is definitely not a business trip."

"Okay, you're right. The last few years I wasn't very busy cause I've everything a man could dream of. A big company which I'm the boss of, I've tons of money and girls around me everywhere."

"So, why no wife? Why no children?"

"You're pretty stubborn, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Everyone keeps telling me that."

"Cause it's true."

"We're not changing the subject. Why no family?"

"Why can't I? You just changed it too."

"Cause I'm Elena Gilbert and I want you to tell me, now." For once, she was the arrogant person and she liked it, a lot. She was in lead and no one could stop her. By the way, she could see in Damon's eyes that he liked it too.

"So, miss. I get what I want. Why did you use your girls name and not Salvatore?"

"Cause I don't like to be remembered of the king. Besides, I still want an answer to my question."

"I never found someone I wanted to share my life with," he answered honest. The sadness in his voice made her feel sorry for him. She was probably not the only person with a fucked up life.

"I can imagine that it's not easy to find such a person."

"Cause you never found that kind of person, either?"

"Indeed. But I never had the chance to search for him. My parents, my dad actually cause my mother died, wanted me to marry as soon as possible. It made my dad very happy that I married the king. For him, it was like a dream coming true. For me, it was totally different, more like a nightmare or something. It's was true, Stefan is a handsome guy and everything but that's all there is. He doesn't care about anyone except from himself. He treats people like trash and is amused by their hurt and pain." She couldn't believe she was telling this all but she felt so relieved when she did.

"I can imagine you're life sucks as hell."

"I tried to accept it."

"But you never can, can you?"

"I don't think so. It's just, why me? That's my big question, why is it me that needs to live in such horrible circumstances? Am I that bad?" Why was she telling all this? Even Caroline didn't know that much.

"No, you're definitely not a bad person. You're actually the most wonderful person I've ever met," he was completely honest with her. He meant ever word he said.

He hugged her tight, giving her the feeling she was loved. She let down all her walls for the first time in her life and started crying. She didn't mean to but she couldn't hold herself. Her entire life, she stayed strong, never letting someone see through her walls. No one actually knew how bad she felt for herself. And she knew it wasn't selfish. She knew this life wasn't what she deserved. She'd always been kind and friendly, polite and good to other people, even to her husband in their first years of marriage. Only for the last months she'd been fighting with the king. Therefor she just let him have her his way, even if she hated it.

"Let it all go," he whispered softly making her feel very comfortable. After a few minutes she was calming down a bit. The tears were becoming little sobs. He was still holding her in his arms, rubbing her back. She wanted this to last forever, she wanted him to hold her forever, never letting her go. But she knew that was impossible, Stefan would never allow them to be together. He'd been the perfect husband to her. He would be her soul mate, the person who'd make her even more happy every single day.

"You're okay?" he finally asked when she'd stopped crying. She couldn't speak so she just nodded, pulling him closer again. She really needed him and wasn't ready to let go. Being in his arms just made her feel a lot better.

After another couple minutes she finally let him go, immediately missing his strong arms around her. "Thank you," she whimpered with a thick voice, feeling the tears coming back again.

"Do you actually ever cry?" he asked quietly. She didn't look like a person who cried a lot.

"No, not ever, actually. This was the first time since kinder garden." That surprised him a bit, after everything she'd been through.

"Not even when your mother passed away?"

"I had to be strong for my father. He felt bad enough already, I couldn't make him feel even worse by crying in front of him. So I didn't cry at all. Not even when no one saw me. I just felt like I had to be strong, the entire time, always."

"I can tell you really needed it." He said referring to the crying again. After going through so many bad things, she needed to cry. She needed to be comforted for once instead of comforting someone else.

"It's a relief," she said nodding. "Do you ever cry?"

"Not often. Actually never since I left Italy, many years ago. I never felt the need to cry." Elena just nodded. She didn't really wanna talk about it anymore than she already did. She also didn't understand why she actually told him so much. She just felt so comfortable around him, it wasn't normal anymore.

"Wanna take a look around? The lake is beautiful but there's a lot more I can show you. This woods is huge actually."

"I would love to," she said smiling again. After the emotion battle she just had with herself she could use a little walk.

"On the other side of the lake is a small river, we can go there if you want to. On the end of the river is an amazing waterfall. It's a nice place, I can tell you."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled again. "Why did you actually ran away so often?"

"I've no idea. I never really thought about it, I just left the house and ran as far as I could. Sometimes my dad was so furious that he didn't even came looking for me. When I ran away, I just felt free and that was something I didn't really had, freedom. My father was a very severe person, he didn't really like children. And I was a big child, I always wanted to play. Stefan, on the other side listened to him very carefully and had a lot of respect for him. I didn't so, for my father, it was an easy choice when he made Stefan king. He never wanted me as a son. I was a disappointment to him."

"I'm a disappointment too," she said softly. Thinking about how badly she wanted a child.

"No Elena, you're not. You're an amazing person. You just can't be a disappointment to anyone."

"Oh, but I am. I'm the first person in my family who hasn't gave birth to a child. Every single woman in my family is a mother and I'm not. I'll probably never be one."

"You don't know that for sure. By the way, who says it's your fault?"

"What do you mean?"

"It takes two people to make a baby, Elena."

"I'm sure it isn't Stefan's fault."

"You don't know that. Stefan slept with a lot of women and he never made one pregnant. It doesn't particularly need to be you who's the infertile one."

"I don't know. You could be right but still, it would be weird."

"Why cause he's the king?"

"I really don't know, Damon. And I rather don't talk about it."

"I understand but you should think about it." She was already thinking. If Damon was right, that would mean she could have a child of her own. Just not with her own husband. Maybe she was crazy but she really wanted a baby. I didn't matter if Stefan wasn't the father, it was not like he would be a good father. But she was still married and she shouldn't think this way. If she wouldn't have a child of her own, then it was just fate and she couldn't change it.

"We're almost there," Damon said after a while. The silence between them was comforting, it gave her some time to think again. Life could be a bitch but she didn't need to think about that today. Cause today was one of the good things about life, today was a day Elena could forget this, just for a while, but she could. Being around Damon gave her always a good feeling but it also made her feel free and important. Normally no one cared if she was around or not, maybe Stefan sometimes if he was 'needy'. But otherwise it didn't really mattered to anyone if she was just sitting in her room doing nothing. Sometimes she felt so useless. She really needed something to passed time with. Mostly when she was bored she wrote in her diary or she wrote stories about a perfect life, the life she would never have.

Only thinking about it made her feel sad again. There were so many things in her life that were the opposite of what she'd expect to happen. When she married Stefan, she thought she would live happily ever after. But the happy part was still missing and it would probably never come. Not if she stayed married to him but of course, there was nothing else she could do. Totally nothing.

When they arrived at the waterfall Damon put down a blanket so she didn't have to sit on the grass. This place was even more beautiful than their spot at the lake. The water was very bright and clean, there were dragonflies everywhere, flowers were blooming. It was magnificent. "You really know the most beautiful places. I must say I'm surprised," she said smiling to Damon. She always loved being outside but a place like this, she never found. Maybe she should ask the gardener if it was possible to make a lake in the garden behind the castle.

"That's the positive thing about running away. I always searched new places where they wouldn't find me. Most of the time I went back myself cause I was hungry. Mom was always very happy to see me again but my father, he would've been happier if I didn't came back."

"Your mother seemed to be a very nice woman."

"Oh, she definitely was. She was always kind and polite to everyone, like you actually. The two of you would've been good friends. She definitely would love you."

Elena felt herself blush, that was a huge compliment for her. "Thanks. I'm sure I'd loved her too."

"Yeah, probably," she could hear the sadness in his voice again. He truly missed his mother, you could just see it in his eyes. They were always shining when he was happy but when he wasn't, they didn't shine either. "Do you wanna sit on the blanket?" he asked after a comforting silence.

"Sure," she said trying to avoid the look in his eyes. It made her feel sorry for him. After a minute they were both sitting on the blanket, enjoying the cold wind and the silence of the woods. Except from the waterfall and a few birds everything was quiet. Suddenly he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards him until they were both sitting comfortable again. She didn't say a word, she just enjoyed being so close to him. A calm and safe feeling went through her, _this_ was meant to be.

** I really hope you liked it. This was actually a huge chapter for me cause it was the first time I've written smut, ever. So, please let me know if you liked it. (if you don't, tell me too) **

**And the vampire diaries are finally back! I'm really happy about that cause the show is my biggest inspiration. I loved the episode, by the way. Damon was finally showing his true emotions. I almost needed to cry ;)**

**I'll try to update soon! Reviews make me happy ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. **

**Chapter 10**

When she opened her eyes again it was already dark outside. When she looked up she was staring in Damon's eyes, he smiled at her, a real smile. Damn, he was so hot when he did that. She had troubles not to start daydreaming again. "Oops, I think I just fell asleep," she said sheepishly, still half asleep. Normally she never fell asleep, she'd troubles sleeping for more than a year now.

"Yeah, I think you did. Only it wasn't just but actually for a while."

"How long I've been sleeping?" How's that possible? She normally didn't sleep for more than an hour but of course, she normally didn't fall asleep either.

"I think for an hour or two," she looked surprised. Did she really slept that long? And she was still sitting in the same position so that meant he never left her.

"Did you stayed here the entire time?" she asked surprised, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I did. It's nice to see you sleep. You look very peaceful."

"Is that a compliment?" she asked smirking at him.

"Maybe it is…"

"Wait? Or maybe it isn't?" she answered interfering him.

"Good. You're a fast learner, princess."

"You're way to cute," she smiled.

"I was actually hoping you would say that. I know I am. You're cute to by the way." That made her blush. Why did he always need to give comments like that? He gave her a million of compliments already, never in her life she ever had so many compliments. But it was not like she didn't like it. It gave her a great feeling, actually.

"So, mister with the enormous ego, what are you not good at actually?"

"I'm good at everything except from…staying away from you." And with that he hugged her tight giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. She hugged him back like it was the only hold on she'd left. Waves of pleasure went through her body when he finally kissed her on the lips. Nibbling on her lips, playing with her tongue, she felt like heaven.

While kissing him back with tons of passion, she started to undress him. She felt him smile when she pulled out his shirt. He carefully unzipped her dress, making her arousal grow. This was what she really wanted, what she needed. She needed him, not only his compliments and smiles but everything of him. He started kissing her neck, nipping on her sensitive spot, which he immediately found. Her body was on fire while he continued kissing and nipping her skin. When he started rubbing her nipples, she felt little shivers of pleasure going through her entire body. She kissed him hard on the lips showing him how much she liked what he was doing to her. This was even better than in her dreams, way better actually.

When he laid her down gently, she could feel his hard member pressing against her lower body. It made her feel crazy and needy. Never in her life she'd felt this horny. Normally she didn't even like the sex. Cause that's what it was with Stefan, just sex, never making love. Damon was very careful of sweet with her, the opposite from what she was used to. It gave her a safe and loved feeling.

He started kissing her breasts, squeezing them with his fingers, making her totally go crazy. She started moaning his name softly what made him even harder than he was before. He carefully slid his finger in her wet core making her moan louder. With every move her desire for him increased. She started moaning louder and louder until she was almost screaming his name. "I need…you…now," she breathed enjoying the feelings he was giving her.

He immediately reacted, unzipped his pants and after another second he was deep inside of her, shooting waves of pleasure through her body again. With every thrust she felt her climax coming closer. Every thought she'd left disappeared, the only thing she could think of was Damon and the way he was making her feel.

He could feel how close she was and it only made him more crazy. Never in his entire life he had feelings this strong. He felt like his world was falling apart, like she was the only thing that mattered anymore. He felt her body tense up even more.

"Gosh, Damon," she screamed when she came hard. Her climax overwhelmed her, she never experienced something like this. Her body was still shaking and she could hardly breathe. He softly stroke her cheek and gave her a passionate kiss again. She was exhausted but felt her body tremble again at his touch. He totally made her crazy and then that look in his eyes, she never saw him quite alike. It was like he'd let all his walls down and she could finally see his entire soul.

"That was amazing," she said after a while, still breathing heavily. Her body felt numb but she didn't mind. What they just shared, it was so special to her. She totally forgot she was still outside in the woods. When she looked around everything was dark except from the stars and the moon above them. She smiled feeling peaceful. He was still holding her in his arms and she loved the feeling of having him so close to her. It was indeed amazing.

"Better than amazing," he whispered in her ear, rubbing her back softly. Normally he didn't really like cuddling but with Elena, everything was so different. She was different. Her life had been a living hell and still she was the most kind and loving person he'd ever met. She was truly special in every way. His brother didn't deserve such an amazing woman as her. He wanted to help her so badly but it wasn't really easy. He needed to find a way to convince Stefan to divorce. He could try it with the fact that she still hasn't gave birth to a child. But of course, his brother would find a way to executed her and that wasn't exactly what Damon wanted. Maybe he should ask Katherine for help. He saw her a couple years ago and they hang out for a while. She'd become a wealthy and intelligent woman but she was still the same bitch she used to be. She would probably love it to play another game with his brother. Damon knew it was a bad idea and Stefan would hate him forever but it wasn't like he loved his brother or something. He always could give it a try. You never know, if it worked, Elena was finally away from his brother and she could live the happy life she deserved.

"You look serious," he heard her whisper, bringing him back to earth.

"Yeah, I was thinking."

"About what? Something important?" He almost forgot how stubborn she could be. He couldn't lie to her, she would immediately see him through. Another different thing about her, normally no one could see him through. He was a real good actor but with her, it didn't seem to work as good as it worked with other people.

"About you actually. About how I can rescue you from my lovely brother who's a complete asshole to you." It was the truth, just without the details.

"That's really sweet of you but I don't think there's a thing you can do about it. You know better than me how powerful he is. Everyone's afraid of him, even me." He could hear how serious she was. He know she was right but he wouldn't let her down. She was way to special to give up on.

"You're right. But I still think there has to be a way to free you."

"I feel like Cinderella."

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"Cause you're my prince charming who's trying to safe me from my terrible life. I don't really have stepsisters or something but Stefan's definitely a lot worse than a stepsister."

"Definitely," he said smiling at her once again. Her eyes were still twinkling and she looked very calm, now. It was totally different from the first time they met, she was very nervous and tried to be extremely polite. He still could see the expression on face when he asked her to stop following rules. It was definitely something she wasn't used to. Right now, she just looked like a shiny star. And then of course, you still had the look in her eyes, it was very strong just like her. _Different_, he thought again, she was definitely different.

"When's Stefan actually coming back?" she asked after a while, not liking the idea of it.

"I suppose in a few days. I'm sure he'll have a good time on his business trip but I don't think he's going to stay that long." He gave her a wink what made her blush again. She could feel her body screaming for a kiss but she resisted the feeling. She needed to stop doing this to herself, to Damon and of course, to her husband. What she just did wasn't right and she knew it, but it just felt so damn right. She couldn't deny her own feelings, the way she reacted on him and totally not on the way he made her feel when he touched her. You could say she was crazy, indeed _crazy_ about him. He was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"You're smiling," he said when he looked in her eyes. "Another daydream?" He was smirking now.

"Yes, I was actually thinking about you." That caught him of guard, he didn't expected her to give in instead of challenging him. But it didn't take him long and he immediately started smirking again.

"Only good things I hope?" he said with a wink.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Oh, there's Elena again." He liked it when she challenged him, he liked it a lot actually. She had always some kind of twinkle in her eyes when she did that. It was probably something Stefan never saw cause that asshole didn't even cared about her. How could he possibly resist this woman? She was such a precious creature, so not what he was used to.

He saw she was shivering a bit, "Are you cold?" he asked sweetly, loving the way she was curled up to his chest. It was nice having her so close to his body.

"Maybe a little," she answered softly, not wanting to let go. She felt good and safe the way she was sitting right now.

"As much as I hate to say it, maybe it's better to go back to our carriage and drive to the castle again."

"You're probably right, again. But I don't really like going back to the castle." It was true, she didn't like to go back. She hated the place, it was a torturing place. It made her think about Stefan again and she didn't want to think about him, she wanted to stay safely in Damon's strong arms.

"Would you like to go to my old residence in the city? It's been a while since I last been there but as far as I can remember, it was a nice place. We could stay there until tomorrow and then go back to the castle again. I'm sure no one would mind. Stefan isn't home and your maids are very good with listening…so?"

"I would love too," she said almost immediately. This sounded way better than going back to that horrible place.

"My residence it is. I'm sure you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will," she said giving him a great smile. Before she could even think she was kissing him again. Couldn't she just stop doing that? When she felt his tongue entering her mouth, she knew the answer was no. She enjoyed this way too much to stop doing it. Her body was on fire again when he deepened the kiss, slowly rubbing her back, she got an amazing feeling in her belly while he continued touching her. Slowly the entire world disappeared, the only thing that stayed was Damon and the amazing feelings he gave her.

**What do you think? Did you like the lemon? I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)**

**Oh, and what do you think of Damon's plan? Bringing Katherine back? **

**Wanna read the next chapter soon? Review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries**

**A/N Thanks for the wonderful reviews! ;)**

**Chapter 11**

The next morning she awakened in a beautiful bedroom, having a great feeling. When she turned her face she saw the most amazing man in the world lying next to her, Damon of course. He was still asleep and looked very cute, she definitely didn't lie when she told him that. He looked very calm and peaceful, it was nice seeing this side of him. Almost as nice as his rough and tender at the same time sexy side. God, she thought about all the things that happened the night before, he was definitely right when he said he was good at everything.

After they made love for the second time, they left the woods and got to this peaceful house. It was a lot smaller than the castle but definitely better, more beautiful too. It was a warm house, everyone would love to have one like this, she was sure about it.

"You know, staring is improper, my lady?" she heard him say, totally forgetting she was still in this large bed with him. When she thought about it she felt herself getting a little horny again. Only thinking about him was enough to do that. He had such a weird influence on her. Not that she didn't like that.

Instead of answering, she gave him a good morning kiss. A very good morning actually. He immediately reacted by turning them around so he was on top. She didn't like giving him the lead at the beginning but when he continued kissing her she totally forgot about it. He started kissing her neck, softly nibbling on her sweet skin. She enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her.

She slowly reached to his hard member and started stroking him. She immediately could feel his reaction, moaning softly. She knew this surprised him but she wanted to give him as much pleasure as he gave her. She couldn't be selfish, certainly not with him. He needed to know how happy she was about what he was doing to her. When she continued stroking him she heard him moan louder than the former one. It gave her an overwhelming feeling, knowing he liked what she was doing.

He started kissing her again, kissing her deep, loving the way she touched him. He never expected her to be so untamed. But he liked this wild side of hers, it made him harder than ever. When she speed up, stroking him much faster and more rough, he started moaning even louder. She definitely made him crazy.

"So…good." She heard him moan. It gave her an intense feeling, knowing she was pleasuring him. He looked so damn hot when he was moaning like that. She felt herself getting wetter with every minute that passed. When he finally came, with her name on his lips, she felt herself smiling, looking deep in his eyes. She could see many emotions passing through them but most of all, she could see the passion, the passion that reflected in his eyes but also in hers.

"You're amazing," he whispered in her ear, making her blushing. It was nice getting a compliment from Damon, but still she needed to blush. She loved it when he was so sensitive and caring. She wasn't used anymore to people who cared about her. Of course Caroline cared about her but it wasn't the same.

He was still on top of her, giving her a big smile. She just smiled back, hoping this moment could last forever. He started kissing her again, first very tender but as always the kiss started to get more passionate after a few seconds. Their tongues battled for dominance but eventually she needed to give in, he wasn't gonna let her win that easily today. But she didn't mind at all, she liked it actually. He continued sucking on her already swollen lips, while he pulled her closer again.

After a minute she needed to get some air, breathing heavily she smiled at him again. She could tell what he was thinking just by one look in his beautiful blue eyes. He wanted her and he wanted her badly, she just knew it. Surprising him she gave him a rough kiss, pushing her lower body against his, now she definitely knew he wanted her.

He kissed her back, letting her know he was still in lead. Of course, she rolled them over again, giving him an evil smile, liking this little challenge. When he kissed her again and again, she knew she wasn't gonna win this challenge but she didn't give up. Eventually he gave her control, smirking at how untamed she actually was. It was nice finally seeing the real Elena for a bit more. He knew she wasn't just a nice and polite woman but that she was very passionate and loving. Her lips were even more swollen from all their kisses, she looked so hot when she was lying on top, staring deep in his eyes the entire time. He was happy she wasn't a shy girl in bed but more a wild cat.

He positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted himself deep in her wet depth, enjoying how tight she was. Her eyes opened immediately at the wonderful feeling she got in her lower body. To her surprise, he let her have the entire control of what they were doing, letting her choose the rhythm. She tried to torture him a bit by going very slow but her body was telling her she tortured herself more than she tortured him. He gave her another bright smile, "Guess, teasing me isn't that easy." He was right and she knew it but she liked it anyway. After a few more minutes she started to move faster, he lifted his hips so he could thrust deeper inside her, making her almost scream, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. He firmly hold her hips, squeezing her ass every couple seconds. She felt like she was going to explode, her walls tightening even more around his cock. They were both moaning loudly when they came at exact the same time, screaming each other's name.

He carefully rubbed her back when she laid down on him, breathing heavily. She could make him feel so good. And she was very noisy when they slept together, he liked that. He loved it when he could make her scream. He could feel her smile, what a difference with the day they met, back then she almost never smiled, right now, she smiled the entire time. She was definitely more beautiful with that great smile on her face. But she was always beautiful and of course, she was always that amazing person. "That was a great 'good morning', honey," he whimpered, breaking the silence. You could still hear he had troubles breathing. He slowly brushed a hair from her face, giving her another of his bright smiles.

"I didn't know you were such a wild girl," he teased.

"Oh, but there are lots of things you don't know about me," she smiled, taking his comment as a compliment. She didn't like to be called nice and sweet, she was more than only a polite girl.

"You dirty little girl," he laughed squeezing her ass again.

"Damon," she said smirking.

"Oh, it's not like you don't like me touching you," he fired back, loving how she started blushing. That was another sweet thing about her, she always blushed with the most normal things, he liked that too. She look very good with her crimson red cheeks.

"That's very true," she whispered against his lips before kissing him again. She slowly licked his lips, nibbling on them while continuing. It didn't take him long before he opened his mouth, letting her sweet tongue entering. Her sweetness was the perfect combination with his rough tongue, they danced a lovely battle together.

"Ready for round two?" he moaned after a couple minutes.

"Sure I am," she answered confident, pulling him closer. He let out a groan before giving her what she wanted the most, _him_.

* * *

It took them a while before they finally got out bed, they both would love to stay exactly where they were but they needed to go back to the castle. I didn't matter how they both felt about it but they couldn't take the risk that someone would found out about their little affair. It would be horrible actually. If someone found out, the king would know it in seconds and he would destroy both their worlds.

"I'm going to my room like I normally do. The maids would ask questions when I don't do that. Is it okay if we eat dinner together this evening?"

"Of course," he answered giving her a great smile, "I already miss you," he whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled back, he stepped away and walked to his guest room. She missed him too, already. The passed hours had been amazing, better than amazing. The blood started rushing through her veins when she thought back about everything that happened. Caroline would love to hear this all but Elena wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell everything to her. Of course, Caroline wouldn't tell anyone, she was a good friend but it was a lot to tell. Normally a proper girl kept her sex life secret. Now she thought about it, Caroline never told her about her life with Matt and Elena was sure they already slept together before their wedding. It was a good hidden secret but most girls weren't a virgin anymore when they married. When she thought back of it, Elena regretted being a virgin when she married Stefan. If it wasn't for Damon, she would've never known what a real man can do.

Her body tensed up again, when she thought about him, Damon. The man that made her completely crazy sometimes, the one that understood her and most of all, the man were she'd fallen in love with. It was true, she loved him, she just knew it. The entire time she thought about him, she felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw him…, yes, she was definitely in love with the guy.

"Lady Elena, you're finally back," she heard a voice say behind her. When she turned around she saw Bonnie standing in front of her. "You look so happy, I assume your day with Mr. Salvatore has been quite nice?" the maid asked curious, knowing it was actually non of her business but she couldn't help asking it. When she'd seen Elena come in with that big smile on her lips, the queen hadn't smiled in like a year or something.

"It indeed was. Very nice actually," the queen added smiling at her maid. She just felt too happy to hide her own smile. She felt better than she'd felt in years.

"Shall I escort you to your room?"

"Sure."

"Oh, I almost forgot, Ms. Caroline called a few hours ago. She asked if she could come over when you arrived back at the castle."

"Call her back and tell her she may come over right now, if she wants to. And this evening I'll have dinner with Mr. Salvatore. Tell Vicky we'll eat in the dining room. I don't know yet if Caroline will join us. You can ask me later if you want to."

"Of course, my Lady," the maid answered respecting the wishes of her queen.

* * *

An hour or two later, Caroline arrived at the castle, escorted by her fiancé. She would love to introduce him to the queen, her best friend. When they arrived, the queen's maid Bonnie welcomed him, immediately and told them to wait in the living room. She would let Elena know they arrived.

"That was a nice girl," she heard her fiancé speak when the maid walked away.

"Yeah, that's Bonnie, Elena's most important maid."

"Do you actually ever call her queen or Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Not really. Sometimes I call her Lady Elena but never queen. And please do not ever call her Mrs. Salvatore, she really doesn't like that."

"Oh, okay, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I know. It just, most people know so…"

"Sure. Do you think she would like me?"

"Of course, sweetheart. Why wouldn't she? You're the most amazing person on earth," Caroline said, hugging him tightly.

"That's because I'm your fiancé. I'm sure she thinks the king is more amazing than me."

"I doubt that," Caroline whispered, knowing her fiancé was totally wrong about that. Elena didn't like the king at all, let alone, think he's amazing.

A minute later she heard someone cough silently, when she looked around she saw Bonnie standing again. "The queen is coming."

"Okay. Thanks Bonnie."

"You're welcome Ms. Caroline, Mister," she added bending her head softly. Thereafter she turned around again and started walking away.

In less than a minute Elena arrived at the living room with still a big smile on her lips. "Hi Caroline," she said while giving her friend a huge. "You must be Mr. Donovan, welcome at the castle." The queen turned around to give him a hand, as a real gentleman he kissed her hand. "You've made a good choice, Carol. He seems a very charming man."

"Oh, he certainly is," Caroline smiled, happy that Elena liked him. "So, how are you?"

"Do you need to ask?" Elena said smiling.

"Not really, no." Caroline quickly turned in Matt's direction. "Is it okay if I speak Elena in private for a while?"

"Of course, honey," he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll ask Bonnie to keep you company," Elena said simply before walking to her room with her friend.

When they were upstairs Caroline couldn't hold herself any longer. "Tell me," she said enthusiastic, "All the details too," she added.

"Caroline," Elena said annoyed. "I first wanted to talk to you about that lovely guy downstairs. You made an excellent choice, I must say."

"Thanks. I know, he's an amazing person. I really do love him, a lot."

"Yeah, I can see that and I also can see that he loves you too, a lot," she winked.

"He's just the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I'm sure you right."

"So? How was your date? I'm really curious."

"I can tell that."

"Oh Elena, quit the game. I wanna know."

"Did someone ever told you that you are too curious?"

"Yes, that person was you actually," Caroline said starting to get nervous. She really, really wanted to know what happened. On the smile on her friend's face, she could tell it had been very nice but she wanted to know what exactly happened on their date.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you've to promise you'll shut your mouth. Also to your fiancé."

"Of course Elena, you know me."

"I do and that's the only reason why I tell you this."

"Okay. Now you make me really curious."

"You were already."

"Oh stop it, please. Why don't you just spill it out?"

"Cause it isn't as easy for me as you seem to think."

"What the hell can be so difficult to tell me except from sleeping with him or something.," she said nonchalant. When she saw Elena's cheeks turning red she knew she'd said something wrong. "God Elena. Please don't tell me what I think it is."

"It is," Elena whispered afraid of how her friend would react.

"Gosh, how was he? Good? Amazing?" she heard Caroline ask enthusiastic. It was definitely not what she'd expected.

"Caroline! You're supposed to tell me how wrong it was what I did."

"I would be lying to you if I told you that. But answer?"

"Better."

"Better than what?" she asked confused.

"Better than amazing, better than anything, actually."

"Oh Elena, I'm so happy for you," Caroline said hugging her again.

"Don't you think it was wrong of me to cheat?"

"It's not like you've a good husband. Normally I would tell everyone that cheating is wrong. But in your case, I can only acclaim it."

"I know but still."

"You don't have to feel bad Elena. You deserve to be happy, and if it's Damon who you need to be happy…than it can't be wrong."

"It's just, he so nice to me and charming and…I don't know. He's just everything I've ever wanted."

"He seems to be right for you. So tell me some details?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with the beginning."

"Okay, so he took me to a beautiful lake and we had a wonderful picnic, we played in the water and I really had a good time…"

"Nice to hear, but I want to hear to interesting part," Caroline interrupted.

"Caroline! You said you wanted details."

"Yeah I did. Details about the part where you don't play the decent girl."

"Right. I almost forgot how boring I can be."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, I do. So we were sitting on the blanket when he gave me a kiss. It started all very plain but it didn't take us very long until we were kissing passionate. It just gave me an amazing feeling in my belly."

"Sounds like someone's in love," Caroline teased.

"So, that's how it started and we turned out having sex in the woods, twice actually. Not to mention, the four times this morning, oh and the little challenging thing in the carriage," Elena said without stopping. When she finally stopped she needed to catch some air, she totally forgot she was telling this all to her friend. She started blushing when she realized she just told everything.

"Wow," was the only thing Caroline could say.

"That all you have to say?" Elena asked disappointed. She hoped her friend would give her some advice or something.

"No but wow," she said again and then again, "I can't believe this."

"You can't believe what?"

"He must be an animal in bed or something."

"Oh," Elena said starting to blush all over again, "He is."

"So, he's pretty good huh?"

"Amazing. Really, he can make me feel so…different and alive."

"He must be amazing according to what you just told me. So did you give him a blowjob?"

"Caroline!" she said, giving her friend a nudge.

"What? Can't blame a girl for asking. So, when do you see him again?"

"This evening, actually. We're having dinner together. Would you like to join us? With your fiancé Matt?"

"Thanks for asking, but I think I better give you some time alone with him."

"No need to. I can see him later this evening, Stefan's still not home. I would actually love to introduce you."

"If you insist. I'll try to behave."

"You should cause otherwise if to throw you out."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Never mind," Caroline said rapidly not wanting to challenge with Elena.

**Again some smut! ;) I'm still not used to it but I like to write it! I hope you all also liked to read it! ;)**

**Next chapter will be dinner night! Caroline will finally meet the reason why Elena is so happy! **

**Curious about what's coming next? Review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, here's the next chapter! A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed or added the story to their favorites or alerts! You guys are amazing! **

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 12**_

"Bonnie?" Elena called when Caroline walked downstairs again.

"Yes, Ma'am?" the maid immediately asked when she walked in the room. Elena could tell she'd run cause her cheeks were darker than usually. She didn't have to run but Elena knew it was something Stefan had asked to the maids. They always needed to come as fast as they could, and that did mean running and not just walking. It was another of his stupid rules, he had many of them, each one worse than the other one.

"Ms. Caroline and her fiancé will join us tonight. Can you tell Vicky to make dinner for the four of us?"

"Of course, My lady. No problem."

"Oh, and can you choose a dress for me? I want something sexy, something the king would never allow me to wear." The maid immediately know what her queen was asking for. Though the king didn't allow much, he only allowed his wife to wear something nice when they were alone. While the maids needed to wear sexy uniforms every day, it was just ridiculous but that's how the king was, ridiculous and cruel.

"I'll search something. I'm sure I can find you the perfect dress. What color do you prefer? Or is there something else you want too? Like a dress with layers or a strapless one?" Bonnie wanted to find the perfect dress so her queen would be impressed.

"Something black, certainly strapless and very short." Elena wanted to surprise Damon and the dress needed to be perfect. She didn't care what the Donovan guy thought about her, as long as Damon would love her outfit, she was happy. And she was sure he would.

"Duly noted. I'll make sure the dress is ready before it's dinner time."

"You gonna make me a dress?" Elena asked impressed, she knew Bonnie was a very good and fast worker but making an entire new dress?

"Not exactly. I've the perfect dress, she only need a few cuts or so."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't you remember that black dress I made you a year ago? The 'too sexy' one for the king? I can make it strapless and with an open back. That would definitely work. Maybe also a bit shorter? If that's what you want of course."

"Indeed, it would be perfect and yes, you can make it shorter too," Elena said smiling. Bonnie was right, that was the perfect dress. She would look damn sexy tonight, she was already excited when she only thought about it. Now she must only search some sexy lingerie and she could make Mr. Salvatore totally crazy. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

"Anything else?" she heard her maid ask. She entirely forgot she was still talking to Bonnie.

"Uhm, no. I think that's it. Just make sure everything's perfect tonight."

"I'll make it even better than perfect, my lady," the maid said smiling. "Do you want me to put rose petals in the bad tub for tonight?" Elena looked surprised when Bonnie asked her that. But the maid of course knew there was something going on between Mr. Salvatore and the queen. She actually liked it too. It was nice finally seeing her queen laugh and smile again. She looked very happy.

"Uhm, if you insist," Elena answered a bit uneasy. It was weird that her maid knew about her little affair but of course, there would probably be a lot of other people who already saw it. As long as the king didn't know it, it didn't exactly matter to Elena.

"Good. I'll make sure everything's fine, don't worry, my lady."

"Oh, but I fully trust you, Bonnie. I've no doubt you wouldn't try the best you could to make everything just perfect. That's why you are my head maid, remember?"

"Yeah," the maid whimpered softly, blushing terribly. She wasn't used to get compliments, certainly not from higher class people. Most of them thought they were better than the lower class just because they had money. Fortunately both Ms. Caroline and the queen were two lovely lady's who didn't feel like they were better than others. It was nice that there still excited folks who were kind and who appreciated the work of a maid. Cause it wasn't really easy, you needed to prove yourself every day, one fault and you were fired. That was just the life of poor people.

"Ask one of the other maids if they want to show Mr. Donovan around in the castle and our gardens. Caroline would probably like to join them so ask her too. Maybe they wanna walk through the flower garden, it's quite nice and romantic."

"That's a lovely idea, my lady. I'll make sure someone takes care of that."

"I would like that."

"I'll come with your dress in an hour or something."

"That's fine with me." Elena answered before her maid walked away again. She felt very excited about her evening, it would be lovely, she already was sure of it. She only hoped Stefan would stay away for another few days cause she wasn't ready to face him again. The last few days had been the most happy days of her life and she wanted them to last forever. But then her realistic part took the lead again, they couldn't last forever, she was married. Remember you wedding vows, Elena, she told herself. _"to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." _She heard her own vows in her head again. Gosh, she didn't want to follow them but she knew she needed too. It was her duty as a queen and a wife to be faithful to her husband and of course, to give him a child of his own. She could try to succeed in the first part, but the baby part, she wasn't sure of.

* * *

**Dinner:**

"Gosh, I'm so nervous," Elena said giggling to her friend.

"Oh, come Elena! You look so damn hot and beautiful. He'll not be able to take his eyes of you. That dress it looks just so freaking good on you," Caroline said giggling too. Really, Elena had no reason to be nervous cause she was sure every girl in the world would love to change with Elena. The girl looked so amazing. She was sure even Matt, would have problems to not stare at his queen.

"I know, it's a pretty dress but still…"

"Really? You're serious? A pretty dress, huh? I think there's no men on earth who'd call that outfit of yours just pretty. You're the sexiest queen on earth, Lena."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am! You know me better than that," she said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, miss perfect. I know you are."

"Good. So now you can stop being nervous and just try to enjoy yourself. It's supposed to be a lovely evening, you don't need to stress out."

"I know. You're right, _again._ But Damon just means a lot to me and I want to make him happy."

"I'm sure he'll be very happy when he sees you. And he'll be even more happy if you do that cute smile at him."

"Cute smile?"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know? When you smile like that everyone almost faints."

"Sure they do."

"Don't be such a prude, Elena. You know well enough you're hot as hell."

"Caroline!"

"What? Can't blame me for being honest with you."

"Of course. Did you ever hear of 'empty vessels make the most noise'?"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop discussing this with you cause I just know you won't give up. No matter what I tell you."

"True."

"Elena? Did someone ever told you, you can be an overdramatic and difficult woman?"

"They tell me all the time," she smiled.

"They're very right."

Both girls were laughing loudly when Vicky walked in on them. She was wearing a lovely skirt (Elena asked them to stop wearing their uniforms when the king wasn't at the castle), a nice blue one. "Hi Vicky, you look beautiful today," Elena said smiling at her maid. She indeed, was looking very beautiful.

"Thank you, my lady. But I'm sure you're a thousand times more beautiful than me. Dinner's ready, by the way."

"Oh good. We'll come right away."

"Bonnie did a good job with the dress. It looks very flattering on you. I'm sure everyone thinks you're adorable in it."

"Oh, she definitely is," Caroline agreed with the maid. "She's just so alluring."

"Indeed, she is."

"Okay, enough compliments for the day," Elena interrupted blushing sweetly. "We need to go to the dining, I'm starving."

"Of course, my lady," the maid quickly answered, hoping she didn't say too much.

The three girls started walking towards the dining room, Elena felt the nerves came back, all over again. She was so damned timid, she just hoped everything would go well. When she walked in, she immediately saw Damon standing against the window, his back towards her. She immediately glanced at him, he was such a beautiful creature. She couldn't stop looking at him, already dreaming of what they could do later this evening. And then his ass, it looked very sexy in the pants he was wearing. It took her a while before realizing she was almost drooling at him. She couldn't help but wondering why she all of a sudden was so attracted to him. It wasn't just because he was a good looking guy, he was just different from everyone she'd ever met.

Abruptly he turned around , his eyes piercing in hers. A vibration went through her body when he was looking at her, he was almost undressing her with only his eyes and it totally turned her on. Gosh, this was going to be a very, very long night…if he wouldn't stop doing that, she didn't know if she would be able to hold herself together. He had such a weird affect on her, normally she had no problem with staying rational.

He slowly walked towards her, making her blush a little cause he stayed looking like that. It was like a predator who went after his target. Couldn't he just be normal? Of course he couldn't, he was Damon Salvatore after all. When he was just a millimeter away from her, he whispered in her ear, "You look so delicious, I can't wait to tasted you."

"Damon!" she hissed. "Can't you keep all that until we're alone?" her cheeks were burning red, what made her only look more adorable. She was already aroused just by looking at him, if he would talk to her like that…she didn't know what to do anymore.

"If that's what you want," he whimpered so softly, that she got goose bumps, his voice sexier than ever. He slowly brushed his finger against her arm, giving her a thrilling feeling in her belly. She couldn't wait until dinner was over and it didn't even start yet.

"Hi," she heard Caroline's voice behind her, she totally forgot they weren't introduced to each other. Crap, she was ruing her own dinner with her clumsiness. Why couldn't she stay calm instead of freaking out? She was way to excited to stay plain Elena, like usual.

"Damon, this is my best friend Caroline. Carol, this is Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older brother." Elena tried to control her own voice but failed slightly, except from Damon, probably no one noticed a thing.

"I've heard a lot about you, Caroline. It's like we've already met," he said charming.

"Likewise," Caroline smiled, "I've heard many things about you too."

"Only good things I hope," he said, giving Elena a smirk.

"Of course." They both started laughing and Elena felt like this was going to be the longest night ever. She knew they both could be very cocky and it would be very funny to watch them. Both trying to get the most attention.

"Did you meet Matt already?" Elena asked, turning Damon's attention to her again. She was already feeling slightly jealous just because he was smiling at Caroline. God, what happened to her? She was starting to get lunatic.

"Yes I did. Your maid Bonnie introduced us. I'm sure he'll be a very good husband to you, Caroline," he said smiling at her again, loving the way Elena looked irritated. It was funny to see her react when they weren't alone. He never thought she would be jealous, it was kind of cute.

"Yeah, I hope so. I really love him." You could see she meant it. She looked like she was day dreaming already.

"I'm sure you do."

"Talking about me, babe?" Matt asked when he walked toward his fiancée. Caroline immediately turned around giving him a huge smile.

"She was just telling us how much you mean to her," Elena said, trying to get Damon's attention back. Of course, he already saw her through and stayed looking at Caroline. It drove her even more insane than she already was. She didn't like it when he played games with her and she couldn't win. She was a very bad loser, that was also the reason why she didn't like to play board games.

"Oh, but I love you too, honey," Matt said smiling at Caroline before giving her a quick peck on her cheek. Now Elena was definitely jealous, she wanted to kiss Damon too but she knew she had to wait until everyone went home. Why, oh why, does this all need to happen to her?

"Shall I bring the appetizer?" she heard Vicky ask.

"Sure," Elena answered bored. She wanted the time to pass a bit more rapidly.

"Impatient?" she suddenly heard a voice whisper in her ear, bringing her back to earth again.

"Damon!" she hissed again, he really needed to stop doing this, whispering in her ear, sneaking up on her like that,… She almost jumped up when she heard his voice.

"You know that you're looking even hotter when you're jealous? It's really marvelous to watch."

"I'm not jealous," she said pretty defensive. Great, now she really screwed up. Why did she need to say that on such a defending manner? It was like saying, yes I am jealous, I just don't like to admit it.

"Sure you are. You had to see that fire in your eyes, it was really pleasurable. It did enchant me a lot. You can look at me like that later this evening but for now, I would try to be a bit more calm cause you're going to betray yourself."

"I'm very calm," she answered catty. "So, let us have diner," she said turning around, walking towards the table. She just wanted to run away, she wasn't herself anymore, she couldn't control herself anymore and she hated it.

"Come on, Lena. You know you would hate it if I stopped playing with you." He was right about that, but she wasn't going to admit it, as always, she was too stubborn.

* * *

Time passed by quicker than Elena thought it would, it was almost eleven o'clock when the four of them were laughing with one of Matt's jokes. He was pretty funny actually and he definitely matched with Caroline. They were an adorable couple.

Dinner was nice and the four of them talked about almost everything, it was very comforting and Elena felt herself actually enjoying the evening. She smiled almost the entire night and had almost never laughed this much. Matt was very kind to her and made her feel useful by asking her questions and involving her in every conversation. Caroline on the other hand was asking questions to Damon the entire evening, she almost knew more about him than Elena did cause Elena was too shy to ask so many things. And Damon, he just enjoyed their dinner and stayed playing her the whole night.

She couldn't deny any of her feelings anymore, she was just totally in love with the guy. So much that it even freaked her out. She just needed to think about him and she already felt her body tremble. She could almost feel his body against her, imaging how he would kiss her passionate and demanding at the same time. He…

"Elena?" a voice brought her back from her dreaming and on the way it was said, she knew it wasn't the first time they called her name. When she looked up Caroline was studying her.

"Yes?" Elena managed to say, a bit overwhelmed by her own thoughts.

"Gosh, you were really staring…it was kind of freaky." Elena lightly nodded and gave her friend a little smile.

"I was saying that Matt and I really need to leave. It's almost midnight and I'm sure our maids will be worried if we stay away any longer."

"Oh, sure. I understand. It was a lovely night."

"It was indeed. And Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"That guy is a total keeper! I don't know how you managed it to hook him but he's just wow."

"Caroline!"

"Oh, come on. See ya later, Lena!"

"Yeah, I hope soon," Elena answered by giving her friend a hug. No matter what, Caroline would always be her best friend.

"Goodbye, my lady," Matt said when he gave Elena a kiss on the hand. He was almost as charming as Damon.

"Bye Matt. You can call me Elena, by the way. I don't really like all the polite rules."

"I understand, me neither," he winked. "Bye Elena."

Finally, she was alone with the man she wanted to be with…

.

.

.

**What a Cliffhanger, huh? I can only say next chapter will be a total Delena chapter with a lot of smut, only smut actually! ;)**

**Review if you want a sooner update! I'm already writing next chapter so it can't take me too long! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Here's the next chapter, it took me a bit longer than usually...but I hope you still like it!**

**Warining: Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Within a minute after Caroline and Matt left the castle, Elena run upstairs. She told Damon to come to her room on midnight. Which was only twenty minutes away anymore. The entire night she looked forward to this and now, she was nervous as hell. She wanted everything to be perfect. She send all the maids to bed after Bonnie made the bad room ready. Her maid did a real good job, there were rose petals everywhere and there was a nice odor in the room too. Bonnie also brought a bottle of Champagne and some strawberries and of course, chocolate. Elena just adored chocolate, it was really the art of cooking. Sometimes Caroline bought special chocolate, coming from Belgium, that was really the best one she'd ever tasted.

She looked at the time, she had ten minutes left. While trying to stay calm, she brushed her hair until every knit was gone. She was still a bit shaky but when she thought about Damon, it changed more in trembling. Of course, she'd slept with him before but it was still a huge experience for her. He was always so gentle with her, she would never get used to it.

Exact on time she heard a soft knock on her door, she immediately stood up and walked to the door, opening it.

She was looking in his beautiful ocean blue eyes, she could see the lust in them. Her entire body filled with desire and passion, all just for this one man. The person that could make her crazy and happy at the same time. The one that made her feel comfortable and let her be herself. The most sexy creature on earth.

He was still dressed in the same suit that he wore at dinner. But she didn't mind at all cause it looked so damn hot on him. Nevertheless she would love to rip it off, so she could run her free hands over his sexy naked body.

When she opened the door, he needed to use all his power to not just jump at her and pull at her clothes. She was just mind-blowing hot…And then, that look in her eyes, there was so much fire in them. You could tell she wanted him just by one look in her eyes.

He slowly stepped closer, pulling her in an embrace, she immediately gave in, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist, pulling him even closer as far as that was human possible. She lifted her face so she could look back in his eyes but before she could blink he kissed her. His lips brushing against her, almost begging for entrance. Bit by bit she gave him access to her mouth, his tongue made small circles around hers, which made her body tremble again. You could definitely say he was a pro at kissing, but of course, not only at kissing… He started nibbling on her lips, giving her gentle bites, it made her crazy. She wanted him so badly, needed him.

"Damon," she begged between kisses, desperately trying to catch some air. His eyes were piercing in hers again, in a matter of second he lifted her up, carrying her to the king-size bed, she immediately reacted by wrapping her legs around him. He carefully laid her down on the bed giving her another hot kiss which made her arousal increase. He slowly crawled on the bed until he was lying above her, still giving her wet kisses. Her heart pounded in her chest, ready to explode with every passing second.

He carefully stroke a hair out her face, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." His comment made her blush, making her cheeks even redder than before. She reached to his pants, trying to get it off as soon as possible. He half smile, half smirked at her while helping her a bit. He started sucking on her neck, leisurely making a trace until he was at her breasts. He carefully flicked her nipples before licking them with his raw tongue. She moaned in pleasure, he was definitely a pro. He knew exactly which button to use when he wanted her to scream.

His head went lower, leaving kisses everywhere. Finally he was at her wet folds, Elena was still moaning in pleasure almost begging him to proceed. He slowly nudged his finger inside her, letting Elena enjoy the feeling. She started crying out his name. He worked her button, stimulating her arousal. He could feel she was already close, her walls tightened around his finger, he rapidly thrusted in another finger. "Faster," Elena moaned, totally losing control over her own body. He did as she asked, making her cry out his name when she came.

Really, for a second she thought she could see stars around her, her heart still pounding in her chest. She tried to catch some air but breathing was difficult. This was the most intense thing she'd ever experienced, he'd done this before but never did she have an orgasm quite like this one. It took her a long time before she finally could breathe without gasping the entire time.

"That was amazing," she breathed. He smirked at her before giving her a passionate kiss, making her ready for round two. Her erected nipples were pressing against his chest, craving for some attention. He took one of them in his mouth again, biting and sucking on it while he was squeezing the other one. He could feel her body tense up beneath him, she already wanted him again. "Damon, I need you, now!" she almost screamed. She liked his foreplay, she really did but sometimes, he was way to patient.

He needed to smirk again, she was a real tiger in bed. When he crawled up again until he was in the right position, she immediately lifted her hips. "You've to be a bit more patient, Elena," he said teasing her. He slid in one finger again, working her clit. She immediately let out a loud moan. Okay, that was really all he needed, when she started to moan again he couldn't control himself any longer. He was inside of her in one rough thrust, her eyes shot open instantly, while her walls stretched against his cock. He started moving in her at a quick pace, bringing her body to new heights. He'd always been very carefully with her but he could see she liked rough too. She moaned louder than ever, screaming his name through the castle. He was sure the maids would hear her.

He changed from angle so he could thrust inside her even deeper than before. "So…good!" she moaned, while pulling on his hair. She wanted him close to her, never letting him go. When he started driving faster again, she couldn't hold herself together. Her walls tightened around him while she came hard on his cock, enjoying the waves of pleasure that were running through her entire body. She felt like never before, when her climax washed over. It was all so intense, so good… His came seconds after hers, his entire body shaking while he came deep inside of her. He loved the feeling of her walls around him, she was so tight and always so wet for him.

They both rest in each other's arms while their bodies were recovering from those intense feelings. "I think we should take a bath," she said after a while, breaking the silence. She almost forgot all the work her maid put in decorating the bathroom for tonight. She slowly stood up, her entire body felt numb from having sex with a god.

"I think that's an excellent idea. We both could use some rest to recover a bit more."

"Oh, but I never said I wanted to rest while we had a bath," she smiled, her voice full of desire. He was like an addiction to her, the more she got, the more she wanted.

"You're such a little tease," he winked before grabbing her waist, pulling her close to him. He started tickling her and she screamed begging him to stop. Now he found another nice thing to play with her. He started kissing her again, their tongues started battling , both they wanted dominance, neither of them got it. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

When he looked around he saw rose petals everywhere, and some unused candles. "Do you like it?" she asked shyly. She wasn't really sure about it herself.

"You did this all for me?" he asked surprised. It looked really romantic, he kinda liked it.

"Not without Bonnie's help."

"I don't like it, Elena. I love it." Her lips curved into a great smile within a wink. He couldn't do anything else than smiling back at her. She was so sexy with that smile on her face. It totally turned him on again. He could feel his cock growing. He could see she was looking at him, she slowly licked her lips. His desire increased just like his member grow with every move she made. After she'd licked her lips, she walked towards him, still smiling.

She stood now right in front of him, looking deep in his eyes. He could see the lust in desire reflecting just before he kissed her, deeply. Thrusting his tongue inside her mouth ones again. She run her hands over his back, piercing her nails into his soft flesh. Leaving tiny marks on his entire back, he enjoyed the waves of pain and pleasure, it was amazing. He felt amazing.

"Dear Elena, you really don't know what you can do with me," he whispered in her ear with a heavy voice. She felt herself getting wetter again, his warm breath in her ear. It made her body flutter a little.

She took his hard member in her hand, stroking him very carefully. His eyes flew open in surprise, he hadn't expect her to do that. She was smiling at him, making him even harder. He never thought she would take so much initiative, not in the bed room. But she did and it was a very nice surprise.

She kneeled in front of him and started sucking his dick. He moaned loudly, enjoying what she was doing to his body. She took him almost completely in her mouth, twisting her tongue around him, licking him, biting him. She changed every second which made his body tensed up every time. It was beyond amazing. He was already screaming her name, he was close and she knew it. She started squeezing his balls in her hand, sucking harder. She relaxed her throat so she could take more of him into her mouth. He let out a hard groan when she did so. It didn't take long before he came inside her mouth, she gulped everything, enjoying the taste of his juice.

When she stood up again the only thing she could do was smile, smile cause she'd made him scream louder than ever. She could still taste him on her lips, it was a nice taste and it totally fitted with the person it came from.

He slowly reached to her body again, pulling her close into a hug. "That was just amazing," he whimpered with his low and sexy voice. Her body immediately reacted again, she just couldn't get enough of him, not ever. He was the worst and best addiction at the same time, an addiction she loved. She did, she was sure of it know. She loved him, he was the only person she'd ever felt such strong and deep love for. He came into her world and changed everything, the pain was finally gone. She felt happy now, happy with the changes. She just hoped he would never leave her again, but she knew he couldn't promise that. Even if he wanted to stay, Stefan would never allow it.

But for now, she just wanted to enjoy the time they had together and make the best of it. No one could ever take it away from her, she would always remember him and the way he influenced her. She would never forget him, ever.

* * *

**Like I promised, a lot of smut! ;) I hope you guys still like this story cause I didn't get many reviews the last few chapters. **

**So please tell me what you thought about this chapter cause I'm not really sure it was good. I'm not the best smut-writer and I know it…Also if you didn't like it, please tell me why or what you didn't like. I always try to learn from my mistakes… ;)**

**What did you guys think about the last episode? For me, there was way too much Stelena! Really, I hope the show will give us some more Delena next episode cause I really don't like it this way… :D **

**Have a nice day! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

The next morning came way too fast. Stefan was coming back today and neither of them liked it. Still, Elena couldn't feel bad, she was feeling very happy and sore of course. The night before had been amazing, it was definitely the best day of her life. But today, she had to move on, she had to be the queen again. It didn't matter if she liked it or not, it was just the way it was. Her days with Damon Salvatore had been amazing but when Stefan came back to the court she was his wife again. It sucks but there's nothing anyone can do about it. She knew Damon wanted to but he just couldn't. Stefan would always be the king and it didn't matter what Damon did, he couldn't change that fact. How sadly it was, he just couldn't.

On the other hand, Damon thought totally different about it. He wanted to save Elena from his brother and he knew there had to be a way to do it. He wouldn't give up on her, ever. She was way too special and precious. She was the most amazing person he'd ever met and he couldn't see her suffer. It wasn't fair. The first girl he finally opens up to is living with his brother. He hated Stefan for that but he would always be his brother. He couldn't change that. Today, he was going to find a solution for all the problems they had. It wasn't gonna be a great solution but it was the only one he could think of.

Elena slowly stood up, she was still very tired. But Damon was leaving today, he needed to go on a business trip so she wanted to say goodbye before he left. He went to his room early in the morning so no one would see him but they probably already know so it didn't exactly matter anymore. She would loved it to stay in his arms just a bit longer but of course, she knew this was the best way. Although she needed to get used again about living without him.

When she looked through the window, it was raining. It was just like the weather gods knew Stefan was coming back. She missed the sun already, she always loved to walk around outside but when the weather wasn't good, she had to stay inside. Not cause she didn't want to go outside but plainly cause she wasn't allowed to. Ones she tried it without the permission of her husband, she wouldn't do it again. Stefan maybe sucked as a husband but punishing people would always be the thing where he was best at. He mostly didn't have to tell people twice what he wanted…of course, his wife was something entirely different and he didn't exactly liked that.

It didn't matter to Elena, it was her pride that refused to listen to him. She would never let someone control her life, not even Stefan. He tried it their entire marriage, by punishing her and totally breaking her, that was literally and figuratively. Still, he never succeeded, she still didn't obey him and it freaked him out. He didn't understand why she didn't give up. That was probably the reason why they were still married. He wanted her to listen, a life with Elena was never boring cause she didn't surrender.

It took her a while before she was ready to go downstairs, she was really tired, but happily she was in time. Damon was still in the castle and she was truly happy about that. She wouldn't get through the day without saying goodbye to him.

"Morning sunshine," she heard his sexy voice from behind her. He was in a good mood, she could tell. When she turned around she was immediately looking in those beautiful crystal blue eyes of him, they were blinking heavily. She couldn't hold back a bright smile, he was looking hot as always. It made her stomach spin around, good she didn't eat a thing…

"Good morning," she said before kissing his cheek. He immediately pulled her into a tight hug, she could feel his warm breath in her neck. She loved being so close to him.

"Hm, you look so yummy today," he whimpered in her neck, it was like an electric shock going through her veins, the shiver she got made her horny as hell. She didn't know why exactly but he could get her horny every time of the day. It made her crazy, it really did. It was like she lost control over and over again and that wasn't exactly something she liked. She actually loved being in control.

He could feel her body tense up in his arms and he liked every bit of it. She was so sexy when she got aroused. But he knew there wasn't enough time, one of his men called a few minutes ago to tell him that Stefan would arrive in a quarter. As much as he hated it, he should leave her alone for the day. The only way to make his plan work was by searching the right person for it, good he already knew who he was searching for.

"As much as I hate leaving you, sweetheart. I really have to. Stefan will arrive soon and I don't want him to caught us hugging or kissing."

"How do you know?" she asked confused.

"One of my people called. I'm sorry," he said, hoping she would survive the day. He knew how much she hated the fact that her husband was coming back. It wasn't like he liked it either.

"It's not your fault," she whimpered before kissing him passionately. He knew this was exactly what she needed, a goodbye kiss. But he would be back before she could blink and he would bring her a lovely surprise, although he hoped he would. She quickly slit her tongue in his mouth, enjoying his taste. He started sucking on her lips, earning a loud moan from her. He knew precisely what she wanted and how she wanted it.

After a while he needed to pull back, Stefan would arrive soon and he didn't want to see that asshole from a brother of his. It was bad enough his girl was stuck with that bastard.

"I need to go," he whispered, not wanting to.

"I know. I'll miss you," she said smiling. She would really do miss him, she actually missed him already. The days they spent together were amazing and she would never forget them. They were her most precious memories and no one would ever take them away from her.

"I'll miss you too. I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

"I'm sure you will." She wanted to add that she loved him but she didn't know how he would react so she didn't do it. The words were on her lips for a long time but she really didn't know how to say them, or when. What if he didn't want her to love him? What if she wasn't as special to him as he was to her?

But he wouldn't spent so much time with someone that he didn't liked, right? Of course, he did like her but if he loved her? No probably not, why would he? She was just another girl, a girl that was in big troubles.

* * *

His carriage just left the gates when he saw another carriage entering the portal. He was relieved he didn't have to see his brother. They would probably just fight again or his baby bro would try to charm him, hoping Damon would stay in the country for a bit longer. And that was not cause he wanted him to stay but just cause the other important families would fear their king just a bit more.

Of course they had no reason to cause Damon would never choose the side of his brother when he didn't like his opinion. Normally families always stand together as a strong front but times change, still no one believed Damon would ever disobey his brother. They were so wrong.

"We'll arrive in a few minutes," the horseman said after a while. She lived closer to the palace than he expected. Maybe she did still like his brother. He would think it was weird but of course, when you saw them together years ago, you would never expect them to break up. Still, they did and they surprised everyone, thought she did.

The carriage stopped and he immediately walked towards the door. An old lady opened it, he immediately recognized her. "Good morning, Emily. It's nice to see you again."

"Mr. Salvatore," the lady greeted friendly. "It's nice to see you again, too. It's been a while thought."

"Indeed," he answered as friendly as he could. He was losing time and he didn't like it. He wasn't always a patience person. He was getting pretty annoyed actually. "Is miss Pierce home?"

"Yes, she is. Come in, I'll get her as soon as possible."

"Good," he answered shortly. He hoped she would indeed be fast cause he didn't like to wait.

After a few minutes she arrived like the old woman said.

"Damon?" she said surprised.

"Hello Katherine, it's been a while, can't tell you too long though."

"Still as nice as always I see. What are you here for?"

"Oh, I like that," he said smirking at her. "No friendly talk just right to the point."

"I don't have time for your games, Salvatore. So quite it and tell me why you came visiting me. Or better, what do you want from me cause I know well enough it's not just a friendly visit. I'm not naïve, neither am I dumb."

"Catty today, aren't you? So straight to the point then? I indeed want something from you. I actually need you." He hated admitting it but it was the truth.

"Did I just hear you right? Did you actually say you needed me?" she said smirking. God, he could tell she liked this, but he didn't.

"Yes, I just said that."

"Why?" Still, he liked the fact she didn't play games. She used to play them and he didn't always like them. When she was back with Stefan, it was horrible.

"I want you to break up Stefan and that little queen of his."

"Why would you want that?"

"Why do you think? As long as that bastard has a wife, I'll never get my throne." He hoped he was a good liar, normally he was so it could work. He couldn't tell her the truth, she would laugh with it.

"Right. Why would you think I'd help you?" It was a good question, he must admit. He thought about it for a long time too but he had to convince her.

"I know how much you like playing games, Kat. Besides, I also know you never got over him. It's not for nothing that you're still lonely."

"I wasn't always lonely."

"Of course not. How can I forget? You left Stefan for that sexy rich guy but got dumped a few weeks after?"

"How did you know?"

"That you got dumped? I've a good source." He knew he was getting what he wanted, he could see the anger and fear boiling in her eyes at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell Stefan? I mean, he'd probably be happy to hear that I lost everything."

"Maybe. But I thought it could be helpful information. And see? It turned out I was right, as usual of course. I know you don't want Stefan to know or anyone else for that fact. You've been good in hiding it, let say it's our little secret, huh? What do you think?"

"Really Damon? You're gonna blackmail me?"

"I more like the word compromises? Don't you think? Come Kat, it's not bad. You can have Stefan or do with him whatever you want, while I'll make sure everyone hates him for betraying his wife. The founding families will hold a vote and Stefan wouldn't be king any longer? Don't you like the idea?"

"You really thought this through, didn't you?"

"Indeed, I did. But back to the point, are you helping me?"

"I don't know Damon. I must admit I like the idea of getting Stefan back. As long as he doesn't know there's indeed a chance but still…"

"What's your point?"

"What if he really doesn't want me anymore?"

"I'm sure he still wants you, Kat. I also know you always get what you want, including my brother." He actually felt bad for her, she really was unsure about the fact if she would get Stefan back. "Is that the reason you never returned?"

"That and the fact I would be so ashamed if he'd ever found out the truth. I'm sure he would've if I came back. So instead I stayed away, as far as I could actually. But I came back several years ago, I missed my home." He was surprised by her honesty. He always thought she was a selfish bitch with no feelings. She was selfish and a bitch, but it seemed like she had feeling too.

"So, what's your answer?"

"You really want this, don't you? Are you sure you only want the throne? Wait, you want her, don't you?" she looked happy with herself when she saw his face straighten. "God Damon, I didn't really expect you had it in you, the feelings I mean."

"I don't wanna talk to you about it, Katherine. Besides, I didn't expect you to have feeling either."

"Looks like we both are getting to know each other a bit better. I like this bonding thing."

"Well, I don't. So answer me." He saw her getting pissed, so he added a friendly "please," hating himself for actually giving in to her.

"Okay I'm in. I really wanna see you destroy the girl's life."

"Lovely Stefan did that already for me, I'll never destroy her."

"I'm actually excited about it. I just can't believe you want Stefan's girl. I mean why the hell would you want a used woman? Don't you want a shy virgin where you can take advantage of?"

"You really don't know me, Kat."

"You don't know me either. So let's say friends from now on?"

"Why would I want to be friends with a bitch like you?"

"Cause this bitch is going to be you're new sister-in-law."

"Finally, Kat's back. Welcome in the family sis," he said sarcastically, loving the fact he got what he wanted. He couldn't wait to see Stefan's face when he saw his ex girlfriend back. He would be so furious at Damon if he knew the entire plan."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**So Elena is having troubles with her feelings? She doesn't know if Damon loves her cause he never exactly said the words. But does he actually love her? Hm, what do you guys think?**

**For the record, Elena and Katherine aren't alike in any way. They are no doppelgangers, neither do they look like each other. **

**Be good and review! Have a nice day! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter, finally! I'm so sorry it took me so long but I was very busy, school and stuff...**

**Anyway here it is, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

It was almost evening when Damon got back, with Katherine on his side. He helped her pack and they actually spend the entire day together without too much fighting. He learned a few new things about her. She was a selfish bitch but she also had her good sides. She wasn't an entire monster like he first thought. Still he couldn't believe his brother actually ever loved her.

"Tell him you left the guy cause you couldn't stop thinking about him."

"Why should he believe me? I could've come back if I missed him that much," she answered matter-of-factually.

"You can say you were too embarrassed and ashamed cause you left him. That's not much of a lie, is it?"

"I don't think he'll believe me." She looked desperate for a moment but it was gone within a second. So he wasn't entirely sure he really saw it.

"You're a real liar. Why wouldn't he? I'm sure you can do it."

"Did I just hear you right?"

"Yep, I called you a liar, don't act like I'm wrong cause I'm not."

"Never mind."

"Giving up so fast? Come on, where's Katherine and what did you do to her?"

"I'm tired of arguing with you Damon. I love challenges but you're just boring."

"No, you can't win. That's the entire problem. You don't like to be a loser."

"I'm not a loser."

"Sure you are."

"Damon. Stop it or I'll go back."

"If you go back, you know I'm gonna tell Stefan the truth. It's not like you've a real choice. Don't make this harder for yourself than it has to be."

"You really think you can blackmail me, don't you? Well you are wrong, very wrong. I do this because I like the idea, not cause you're blackmailing me."

"Of course," Damon said while rolling his eyes. She saw it and looked mad at him. "You know, Kat, I actually like that mad face of yours." Her face expression immediately changed to neutral and she stopped throwing furious looks at him. Mission accomplished, he thought very proud of himself.

When they left their carriage a maid came right away, she walked rapidly towards them while greeting them on a friendly way. Damon recognized her immediately, it was Vicky, Elena's cook.

"Good evening, Vicky. Is Stefan still awake?"

"Yes, he is, Mr. Salvatore. I'll call him for you when we're inside."

"Thanks Vicky, you can say Damon by the way. I already told you."

"I know, Mr. Sa…Damon. But the king prefers Mr. Salvatore."

"The king's an asshole. You can call me Damon."

"Of course, Damon," Vicky smiled.

Katherine waited until the maid was gone before she spoke. "Do you always call Stefan an asshole?"

"Not always, I also call him bastard, piece of shit, freak, jerk, idiot,…"

"I get it," Katherine interrupted. "How long have you been in the country, actually? Looks like you already know the maids very well."

"A week. She's one of Elena's maids, that's why I know her."

"Oh Elena, not 'the queen' or 'Stefan's wife'?"

"Okay, this conversation is going the wrong way. Where's our little king?"

"Getting nervous, Damon? I've always knew you were such a baby."

"I'm not a baby. Besides, shouldn't you be nervous or something? It's Stefan we're talking about."

"I don't do nervous. I thought you knew me better than that."

She was totally enjoying this, he could see it in her eyes. He must admit he liked a challenge too, but he would always like challenging Elena more than he liked challenging the bitch.

After a couple minutes Vicky came downstairs again, telling them the king would arrive in a few minutes. He could see a small shiver going through Katherine's body, so she was nervous. Not that he cared, she was just a part of his plan. He would never like her, she was just not a person he could like. She was too much of everything, too cruel, too devilish, too charming,… There were so many things he disliked about her. It only showed him how much he truly loved Elena. She was so perfect, so precious, she was just everything he'd ever wanted. Now he only had to wait until she was his.

"Da…" Stefan voice failed away when he saw Katherine standing. His eyes widen and he looked surprised for a second before his face turned straight again. He turned his gaze towards Katherine and studied her for a minute before he finally asked: "Why are you here?" He didn't say it friendly, it was more on a rude and arrogant way. Katherine flinched a bit, she didn't understand why he acted this way. She never thought he would be so heartless and cruel towards her. He did love her, right?

"I'm gonna leave the two of you alone for a while. Good night, brother," he said smirking. "Night, Kat," he winked at her before walking away. He could truly say he enjoyed this. His brother looked devastated and Katherine looked almost as bad as Stefan did. It would be an understatement to say that they didn't want to have this conversation.

He didn't feel any pity at all, not for his brother and certainly not for the bitch. They both deserved this and they probably knew it too. Katherine broke Stefan's heart and never looked back. But his brother wasn't anything better, he broke the hearts of so many women and mostly killed them after that. So yes, they truly deserved it.

Stefan thought he was having a nightmare. This couldn't possibly be true, it must be a dream. He tried to calm himself down a bit but it didn't exactly work. He looked up again, his eyes were piercing into hers. It wasn't a dream, this was true, she was really standing in front of him. He didn't know what he wanted anymore, grabbing her and kissing her until they both were exhausted or killing her. He decided he wasn't going through with either of his plans.

He slowly walked over towards her and Katherine could hear her heart starting to beat faster. She didn't know what to expect, hell, she didn't even know what she wanted anymore. The oxygen was pulled away out of the air and she couldn't breathe normal anymore. She waited for this moment for so long and all of a sudden she lost all her confidence. She was a strong and independent woman, everyone loved her and she always gets what she wants. But on the moment, it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered anymore.

"Why are you here?" he repeated on the same tone.

"Because of you, of course," she tried to say it confident and succeeded wonder well.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." He said everything on a calm way but inside, he was cooking.

"Stefan, I'm back because I love you and I know, I should've come back sooner but I was afraid Stefan. Afraid of how you would react and most of all I was ashamed." Acting had always been something she was good at but she must admit this was probably the hardest thing she ever did.

"You don't love me. Don't say you do cause you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have left me for that guy."

"I know and you'll probably never believe how sorry I am for that matter. But I made a mistake, a big one and I knew it right away. I left him, Stefan. I left him after only two weeks but I was so ashamed of what I'd done to you that I didn't dare to come back to you." She looked like she really meant it, a part of her did. She knew she made a mistake.

"Why now? Why not sooner?"

"I saw Damon again, today. He told me how upset you were cause I left you so I promised him I would come back and talk to you. He wanted you to be happy again."

"He doesn't want me happy."

"Believe it or not, Stefan. But your brother does actually care. He knows how bad you feel and he wants you to be happy again."

"You know that's a lie. He doesn't want me to be happy."

"Believe what you want," she said trying to change the subject. This was a difficult point and she knew it so she had to change the subject.

"Why did you left him?"

"Cause I realized I loved you and I would never love someone the way I love you," she deliberately used a present tense, to tell him she still loved him, though she didn't know if she actually did. It was just easier if he believed she did.

On the other side of the door Damon was still eavesdropping, he must say he was impressed. Or she really meant some things or she was really the best actress he'd ever met. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around he saw Elena standing.

"Who's she?" Elena whispered so only Damon could hear her.

"Come with me and I tell you everything," he whispered back, pulling her with him. He couldn't speak with her when Stefan could walk in on them every minute. It was too dangerous.

He took her to the nearest room and closed the doors behind them. "So who is she?" Elena asked again. She didn't like the fact that there was some strange woman standing in the hallway and she definitely didn't like the fact that Damon brought her with him.

"She's a part of my plan," he said simply. He didn't wanna tell her the entire story. First, it would take too long, second, Elena would never like the plan.

"What part? I mean, I know you wanna get me away from Stefan's claws but what can she do to help us?" He liked the fact that she used 'us' instead of 'you' but he still wasn't sure that telling her was a good idea. He wanted to be honest to her so lying wasn't an option.

"I'm not sure if you would like the plan."

"So, you won't tell me?"

"You're sure you wanna know?"

"Do I look like I don't?" she said slightly sarcastic. She just wasn't a patient person and now he really made her curious. "Just tell it, Damon. I won't be mad."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she said smiling at him. Even if she wanted to be mad, it would never work for more than ten seconds.

"She's Stefan's former lover. Remember I told you about the girl that left Stefan for some other guy?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, that's her but she got dumped after two weeks. It's something I found out a few years ago but Stefan doesn't know that. I asked her to come back with me so she could seduce Stefan again. When she succeeds, Stefan will divorce you and all the important families in the country would be mad at him. In the end, I want my throne again with you as my queen."

"That's a big plan. I doubt if it would work, besides, the girl? She just agreed with you?"

"Maybe I kind of blackmailed her."

"I should've known."

"Elena, I just wanted to make sure she'll play along. It's the only plan I could think of that didn't end with you being death."

"Why would Stefan fall for her again? You said it yourself, she's a total bitch and most of all, she choose to leave Stefan. He didn't dumb her."

"Because, she the only one Stefan ever loved, the only one my brother wasn't cruel to. He never got over her, I'm sure of it."

"So, what exactly is she telling him?"

"That she left the guy cause she couldn't stop thinking about him and that she still loves him."

"Is it true? The love part I mean."

"No, I don't think so. Of course, I can never be sure, when it comes to her, you can't be sure of anything. She's very unpredictable, that's why the plan isn't totally safe."

"Okay," she said slowly not knowing what to say else.

"You're not mad?" he asked kinda surprised.

"I promised you and no, I'm not mad cause I know you're doing this for me. It's not the best plan in the world, I've to admit but it's one that could work so why not trying it?"

"That's what I thought too." He gave her a genuine smile before kissing her deeply, enjoying the feelings she gave him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if you like the fact that I brought Katherine back but I needed some action in the story! ;) **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'll try to update sooner but of course, reviews always help me! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The evening went by pretty fast for Damon and Elena, they enjoyed each other's company while Katherine and Stefan were still fighting about what happened in the past. After a long conversation they both went to bed, separately of course. Stefan was back and they couldn't risk to get caught, certainly not now Katherine was back. They needed to have some more patience, if and really if, the plan worked, they could spend enough nights together.

Downstairs on the other hand, Stefan was still furious and he didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted her, he truly did but he couldn't just forget about the past, could he? She ruined his life, broke his heart, how was it possible that he still had such strong feelings for her? It just wasn't.

"Stefan?" she asked sheepishly, "Please, talk to me," she almost begged. Katherine wasn't used to this side of her but she knew it was the only way to let him fall in love with her again. If she would be a bitch, he would just reject her and that, she wanted to avoid.

"I don't know anymore, Kat. Too much happened. I definitely need some time to think things through. Maybe we'll speak again, tomorrow, but not tonight. Tonight I need some rest." It was a start, she thought. It wouldn't take long before he would forgive her, he still loved her, she could see it in his eyes. They still had some kind of glance when he looked at her. Of course, there was also regret and some kind of hate in them but that wasn't everything she could see. The love they shared years ago, it didn't disappear, at least not all of it.

The next morning came fast and when Elena woke up, she didn't know what exactly to expect from the day. Since that girl, Katherine, came back, she and Stefan didn't talk anymore so she didn't know what was going on. She hoped Damon would know something cause she was going crazy from just thinking about all the 'what if' things. What if it didn't work? What if Stefan didn't love that girl? What if she would never see Damon again? There were so many question and so little answers.

"Good morning, my lady," Bonnie said smiling when she walked into Elena's room.

"Hi, Bonnie. How are you?"

"I'm fine, ma'am. The question is, how are you?"

"Alright, I guess."

"I'm sorry for saying this but you really don't look good."

"Yeah, I thoughts so. It just, so much happened the last week and I'm not sure what to do or think anymore."

"I think I can understand that much. Would you like it if I called Lady Caroline?"

"Isn't she busy with all her wedding plans and everything?"

"Maybe she can use some help? You definitely need some distraction, my lady."

"Yeah, you could be right. But can you first send Damon to me? And be careful cause the king can't find out. After I talked to him, I'll go to Caroline myself. You can tell Stefan that Caroline needed me for the wedding plans. I'm sure he'll have to understand, besides he's pretty busy himself, I think."

"Yeah, do you actually know who that woman is? If it's an impolite question, you don't have to answer," Bonnie added quickly.

"Oh sure, you can know, the other maids too by the way. It's Stefan's ex-girlfriend, the one that dumped him years ago."

"So that's the girl?"

"Yeah, her name's Katherine, according to Damon, she's a real bitch."

"I found out about that already. You can't exactly call her polite or friendly, she's more a cold person."

"Perfect fit with Stefan, huh?"

"Definitely, it's like they're made for each other."

"I really hope you're right about that."

"So that's Mr. Salvatore's great plan, huh?" Bonnie was getting very familiar but Elena didn't mind. It was nice to know that her maid was finally opening up towards her.

"Uhu, how do you actually know he was planning something?"

"Oh come on, my lady! He's totally crazy about you, only the way he looks at you."

"You think?"

"No, I'm sure about it. He's taking a big risk with all of this and you know it. I'm sure he doesn't do such thing without a decent reason."

"You're probably right, again."

"So, I'll go downstairs and talk to Mr. Salvatore while you dress up a bit?" Bonnie asked smiling. "I've put some make-up and jewelry in your bathroom. You better use it," the maid winked before she turned around and left the room. Elena stood still for a moment, just smiling. Her life was going to chance, it just had to. And with that, Elena walked towards the bathroom to make herself ready for when she would see Damon.

* * *

As usual it didn't take Damon very long before he came to her room. He was always on time and she kinda liked that about him. She was always sure she didn't have to wait.

"Hello beautiful," he said charmingly when he walked in. "Did you miss me?" he smirked before kissing her on the lips. Though it was a quick peck, she could feel a shiver going through her body. He just had that kind of effect on her. She immediately started smiling at him, wanting nothing more than kissing him again. But it wasn't the time nor the place for that. Patience was a virtue, she told herself.

"Hi," she said shyly, still not used to his charm. She was always been told that nobody was perfect, though when she met him, she started doubting that. He was really everything she could dream off, and that was not only figuratively but also literally. The last few days she thought about him the entire time.

"Bonnie said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I actually do. I think I'm gonna leave the castle today, have some quality time with Caroline. I'm sure she can use my help with the wedding and everything. I need some time away from everything, more specific from Katherine and Stefan. But I just couldn't leave without seeing you first," she smiled. Lord help me, she thought, desire went through her entire body when he was starring at her like that.

"I'm happy you did cause I was already missing you, a lot," he said it so plainly but she knew there was so much more behind his words. He didn't have to tell her but when she looked in his eyes, she could truly see the love, the love that reflected in both their eyes.

"I miss you too, even if you're standing beside me," she answered with a thick voice, full of emotion. She couldn't hide anymore, she couldn't. "I love you, Damon," she whispered softly, knowing he'd heard her.

"I love you too, Lena," he answered before kissing her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, while tasting her with his tongue. Everything felt so good, so perfect, it was like they were made for each other. The tension between them got stronger and it was like electricity going through their veins. They were both paralyzed by the feelings they got. It was intense and overwhelming, even more than before. It was like two magnets that were finally pressed to each other, not wanting to let go anymore, not ever.

After a while they needed some air, they were both breathing heavily, still embracing each other. "I want to stay in your arms forever," Elena whispered.

"I wish that was an option but first, there are something's we need to take care of."

"I know. It's just, I dunno."

"Yeah, I think I understand. But we've to be patient some more. I'm sure everything will be alright. I saw Katherine today."

"What did she say?"

"Stefan wanted some time to think things through."

"Yeah, that's kinda normal."

"Uhu, it is. And it's a good thing too, it means he wants to give her a chance but he just isn't sure about what he should do."

"You're probably right but still, what if it doesn't work?"

"There are so many 'what if' question, Elena. I think we should stop talking," he smiled. "Actions speak louder than words," he told her before throwing her on the bed underneath him. He started kissing her again, this time more demanding. His talented tongue exploring her mouth was so much passion that she couldn't hold back a loud moan.

"Damon, we've really no time for this," she whimpered against his mouth before he thrusted his tongue in her mouth again. His hands running over her back, pulling on the hem of her blouse.

"Damon!" she hissed.

"We could make some time," he answered before pressing his mouth against hers again. She just couldn't refuse him and kissed him back again.

"My carriage is almost ready," she told him in between kisses.

"Tonight?" he asked softly before pulling away again.

"Okay, tonight," she give in, already looking forward to it.

"I'm gonna miss you, sweetheart."

"I'm gonna miss you too," she smiled, hugging him again, he was really some kind of addiction. After a few minutes she let go of him, not wanting to but she couldn't stay in here forever.

"Don't fight with Stefan, will you?" she asked before walking away.

"Okay, I promise. But you've to promise to take me with you to the wedding of your friend Caroline."

"The wedding is next week already."

"I know."

"You think Katherine can change your brother's mind that quickly?"

"I think she's pretty good at changing people's mind."

"I'll take you with me if and only if, the plan is working."

"You know I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Probably but still, if the plan isn't working by then you can't go."

"We'll see."

"Indeed we'll see," she smirked before giving him a last kiss. It was only a quick peck on the lips but it still felt way too good.

As fast as she could she run downstairs, knowing she was already late. When she came into the hallway, her maids were both waiting.

"That got time," Bonnie said when she came downstairs.

"Yeah, I was still busy."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were," she answered smiling.

"It's not because of what you think, Bonnie. We were just talking."

"I didn't say anything, well did I, my lady?"

"No but I could see you thinking it," Elena smiled back.

"I think you should go to your carriage, lady Caroline is waiting."

"Yeah, I know. Bye Bonnie, bye Vicky," she said friendly before giving each a hug. They were both surprised by her behavior but didn't pull back.

"Don't worry, the king didn't see it," Elena added smiling. It was so funny to see her maids, there were both looking like some kinda miracle happened.

"Okay, now I'm really leaving. Take care of Damon!"

"We'll take perfect care of Mr. Salvatore, ma'am. You don't have to worry," Vicky pronounced friendly.

"I'll bet you will, bye girls." And with that, Elena left the castle. She couldn't wait until she saw Caroline back. She had to tell her so many things, she really needed her friend for a while.

**Sorry for the long wait, again! I'm trying to write faster but it isn't exactly working. I'm having a lot of writer blocks.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Let me know if you liked it! Maybe some reviews will help me out with writing this story? ;) **

**I'm also writing another story, it's called 'It all starts with Hate'. **

**Summary: Elena lived her entire life next to the Salvatore mansion. One day, her father decides to arrange a marriage, only it's not to her great love Stefan but his older brother Damon. How can this possibly work?**

**Xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry! I know it's been a while since I updated but I'm really running out of time! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Within an hour Elena arrived at the Forbes mansion, Caroline still lived home until she was married. Quickly but still elegant, Elena stepped out the carriage and walked towards the porch of the building, even before she arrived the door opened already.

"Good morning, Lady Elena. Come in, please," the maid said friendly.

"Morning, Jules. Is Caroline still upstairs?"

"Yes, she is. Yesterday eve she went on a date with her fiancée but she is making herself ready. I'm sure she'll be downstairs soon."

"Of course," she answered polite, knowing that Caroline always took her time. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long cause she needed her friend desperately. After everything that happened the last weeks, Elena could use some support.

An hour or something later Caroline finally walked downstairs. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Lena! I totally lost track of time."

"Like you always do," the queen smiled back. "So ready for some girls talk?"

"Wow, straight to the point? You really need someone to talk to, huh?"

"Something like that."

"Tell me, what happened? Went something wrong? Cause I thought everything was going great with you and Damon?"

"Nothing went wrong, it's more, everything's going fine. But I don't know what to do anymore, I want him so badly! I don't wanna wait anymore but as long as we don't solve the problem with Stefan, there will never be an 'us'."

"I'm sure Damon will do everything to make sure the two of you can be together. Wasn't he working about some kinda plan?"

"Yeah, he has a plan. I'm not sure if it's gonna work but for now, it's going well."

"So tell me, what's the plan?"

"He brought the girl back that broke Stefan's heart."

"What? What kind of plan's that?"

"I know, sounds horrible huh? She's the only one he ever truly loved, she's the only one that can make him change and forget about the past."

"Does she actually want him?"

"I think Damon's blackmailing her but as long as the plan works. It doesn't really matter."

"You really want him badly huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You would never deliberately hurt someone and you're kinda sure she'll hurt Stefan."

"He hurt me too. I'm not gonna feel sorry for him. He did this, not me. He used me, he abused me, he deserves this. I'm living in a hell for more than five years now, I'm sick of it. For the first time in my life, I'm gonna think about myself instead of other people. I deserve to be happy too."

"Wow. I think I'm speechless. How did he get you this far?"

"Huh?"

"He got through you. He made you realize you deserved some happiness too, instead of making other people happy."

"I guess he did."

"This is so amazing, Lena," Caroline almost screamed before hugging her tight. "Finally."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Elena, I tried so hard but you didn't want to listen to me. You kept believe you did the right thing by making people happy even if it meant you made yourself very unhappy."

"Well, I don't wanna be unhappy anymore. I wanna live."

"I think that's a great idea. We should drink to that," Caroline smiled before pouring two glasses of wine.

"Hm, this is good," Elena said after sipping from her glass.

"I know. Matt bought me ten bottles after we tasted it in France."

"France?"

"Yeah, I went on a weekend to France with him after we left dinner."

"All of a sudden?"

"Yeah? Isn't that amazing? I felt so alive! You can't believe."

"I want to," Elena smiled. She could only imagine how great it would be to go on a holiday with Damon. Maybe she could ask him to take her to America some day? That would be pretty cool, wouldn't it?

"So are you going to help me with the wedding or what?" Caroline asked after a while.

"That's what I'm here for. What do we need to do first?"

"I'm sending handwritten invitations, maybe you could help me with that? There are like two hundred ones to write."

"I can feel my hand already and we didn't start yet."

"I'm sure our muscles are going to be so numb after writing."

"Can we do something nice afterwards?"

"Tasting food and wine, nice enough?"

"Should be good." They both needed to laugh, it was so fun doing this together.

* * *

It was almost evening when Elena finally got home again. She spend her entire day with Caroline and they both laughed a lot. It was nice knowing there was always someone you could count on.

When she walked into the castle Stefan was waiting. "Where the hell have you been? Did I allowed you to leave my castle?" he yelled furiously before pulling her inside of the office with her hair. He pushed her against the wall and pulled harder on her hair until the tears were rolling down her face. "Answer me!" he shrieked.

"I was helping Caroline with her wedding," she whispered softly trying to calm herself down. She wasn't expecting Stefan, she thought Damon would've taken care of that.

Suddenly she heard a voice behind them, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was Damon, he walked closer and pulled Stefan away.

"Well?" he asked furious.

"Leave me alone. She's my wife, my object, not yours."

"You don't need to punish her cause Katherine broke your heart, Stefan. Come on, look at her. She's totally frightened by you behavior. Does she deserve this? What did she do?"

"She left the castle without my permission."

"So that's a reason to torture her?"

"Why not? She's mine. I do to her what I want."

"No she's not. Elena leave," Damon said, his voice totally cold.

As quickly as she could she left the room and run upstairs towards her bedroom. What would've happened if Damon didn't arrive there in time? Would Stefan rape her again?

She didn't want to think about it. She walked towards her bathroom, to find Bonnie there. The maid was already making the bath ready for her.

"The water's almost ready," she announced. "Are you okay?" the maid asked concerned while turning around. Elena just nodded, not entirely sure if she actually was.

"I heard Stefan scream again. Did he hurt you?"

"He just pulled on my hair but Damon was there in time to stop him from whatever he was going to do."

"Yeah, Mr. Damon run downstairs as soon as he heard Stefan. I think the king had a fight with miss. Pierce again. He was really mad today."

"How's miss. Pierce doing? Did he do something to her?"

"Oh no, no. They just argue the entire time but I don't think the king can actually hurt her. He never touched her for as far I know."

"Right. So he need to work of his aggression on me?"

"I think so. How was your day with miss. Caroline?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject deliberately.

"It was great. We had a lot of fun together. Did you know she went to France with Matt?"

"She did? How wonderful. She's really lucky she found such a nice guy."

"Yeah she is," Elena answered a bit sad.

"You found your hero too. Damon is an amazing person, I'm sure he'll make you very happy."

"Yeah, If he ever get me away by Stefan. You should've heard him earlier. He thinks of me as his object, his property."

"I know, the king has a weird opinion about a lot of stuff."

"I hate him."

"You've every right to feel that way, my lady. But for now, you should take a bath and relax. I'll try to get Mr. Damon here in an hour or something. I'm sure when he finishes his argument with the king he'll come looking after you."

"Okay," Elena said, not knowing what else to do or say. She just stepped into the bath like her maid asked and tried to relax. It worked cause after a few minutes she fell asleep in the bathtub.

A while later when she opened her eyes again, Damon was sitting next to the tub, softly caressing her hair. "Hello sleeping beauty," he spoke after a while.

"Stefan?" Elena whimpered.

"Taken care of. I'm sure he'll stop disturbing you. I'm sorry I wasn't there in time."

"Oh but you were. He only pulled on my hair, that's really not compared to what he normally does to me." She felt the tears welling up again, she didn't want to cry but she couldn't stop herself.

"Shh," he said comforting her, "Everything will be alright."

"I was so scared," she whimpered, thinking about Stefan again. She didn't want to but his imagine kept coming through her mind.

"I know you were but I'll make sure it never happens again."

"You can't promise me that. Someday, you'll really be too late."

"No, I won't. I'll stay close to you Elena, I'll never leave you ever again."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Elena. I will always love you." She smiled at him before pulling him closer to kiss him. Relief washed through her body when she felt his lips against hers. This was exactly what she needed. She kissed him furious and passionately, giving everything she got. He let her take the lead without hesitation, he loved it when she was so exuberant.

She thrusted her tongue into his mouth, exploring him while nibbling on his lips. They were the perfect match, everything was just amazing when they were together. She pulled him even closer until he was almost in the tub with her.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Or we're taking a bath together."

"No problem," she smiled before pulling him over the edge. He was still wearing all his clothes and she was entirely naked.

"You know how beautiful you are?"

"Maybe you should show me?" she asked teasing before kissing him again. This time he didn't let her have the lead but they battled for dominance, neither of them wanted to give in.

She started pulling out all his clothes while they continued kissing. The entire bathroom was filled with water, even the mirrors were wet. "We're making an entire mess of this place," he said between kisses.

"I don't mind," she answered while sucking on his earlobe. "I want you." He started sitting upright until he could step out of the tub, carrying Elena with him. In a matter of seconds, they were both lying on the bed, still wet from their bath together.

He took one of her breasts into his hand and started massaging it, squeezing her sensitive nipple between his fingers. She started breathing more heavily, gasping for air. "Damon," she moaned after a while, letting him know she wanted more.

Slowly he started trailing kisses until he arrived at her pussy. She was already dripping wet and needed him badly. He smiled before pushing one of his fingers inside of her, quickly adding a second one, he was much more rough than the former times but he could feel she liked it. Her body tensed up and she started to moan louder, almost screaming. He quickened his pace and started licking her buddle of nerves.

Elena could feel his rough tongue against her soft spot and waves of pleasure started to run through her body. She lifted her hips synchronal with his fingers so he could go deeper inside her.

He could feel her walls tighten when he brought her to her climax, she came hard on his finger, moaning loudly, screaming his name.

He licked his fingers before he crawled up again until he was facing her. "I love you," he whispered into her ear before kissing her again and again and again. Every kiss more hungrily than the former one.

She couldn't hold herself any longer, took his hard cock into her tiny hands and guided him inside her. He gasped loudly when he was inside her, she felt so perfect, so tight. He started thrusting into her at a quick pace again, hitting her sensitive spot with every thrust.

"Faster," she whimpered, feeling her second climax coming closer. He happily complied, going the fastest he could. Her body tensed up immediately, shivers going through her.

They both came together, hard. It took them a while to recover from what just happened. They made love several times already but still, each time was more special and better than the former one. Every time they felt closer together.

* * *

**I hope the chapter was okay to make it up to you! ;)**

**I made a extra delena one! **

**Feed my muse and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

**Chapter 18**

**Two weeks later**

Very slowly Elena tried to sit up, feeling miserably. The last few days she hadn't eaten much and at the moment she felt just sick. She had the feeling she could throw up any minute. Her face was covered in sweat and her legs were shaking. There was something terribly wrong with her.

"My lady, what's wrong? Aren't you feeling well?" her maid Bonnie asked when she walked in the room. She knew Elena wasn't feeling great the last few days but now she looked totally pale, she must be getting ill or something.

Suddenly the queen stood up and began running towards the bathroom and started throwing up. It took her some minutes before recovering and standing up again. She was trembling and had the feeling she was going to faint any minute. The lack of food wasn't exactly helping her.

"I'll help you," Bonnie whimpered when Elena was done. She helped her standing up and cleaned her face. After that she lead her back to the bedroom, so she could sleep some more.

"What's wrong with me?" Elena asked trying to speak, though it was just a whisper.

"You're probably getting sick, my lady. But we'll try to do everything to make you all better. You don't have to worry, everything's going to be just fine."

"What if I get a fever?"

"You won't. I'll ask the medicine man to give you some herbs."

"I hope you're right and everything will be just fine."

"I am right, ma'am. Trust me. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Tell Damon I'm not feeling well and I can't meet him tonight."

"Sure."

"Oh and Bonnie?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Are Katherine and Stefan back already?" A few days ago they both left for some kind of time out. They wanted to be together for some days to see if it still worked between them. Of course, Stefan never asked her a thing, he was totally avoiding her, not that she mind. It was just weird, he didn't say anything anymore after his fight with Damon.

"No, my lady. They're still gone. I heard some rumors that they were enjoying the France sun these days. I must admit, France is a beautiful country, I'm sure they're enjoying their selves."

"I'm sure they are."

"Aren't you happy that he's gone?"

"Of course I am. It's just, I'm worried about when he's coming back. What if it didn't work between them? What if he still won't divorce me?"

"He loves the girl, that's pretty obvious even for me. It's true that he's mad at her but I'm sure they'll come back together."

"Before they left, did they fight a lot?"

"Actually not, ma'am. They talked a lot, that's all."

"Okay."

"You should rest some more, my lady. You're still looking snow white."

"I'm feeling better."

"Not good enough. I'll send Vicky to bring you some tea and breakfast. If there's anything wrong, call me, will you? I'll put a bell on your bed table."

"Alright."

"Sleep well, ma'am," Bonnie said friendly but Elena was already in dreamland.

* * *

Another few hours later the queen woke up again, feeling a lot better. Her cheeks were pink again and the sick feeling was gone. Very carefully she tried to sit up, still afraid the bad feeling would come back. Luckily it didn't, she stepped out the bed, needing a shower she walked towards the bathroom.

Bonnie and Vicky had already made up the bathroom so Elena could take a shower when she woke up. A smile appeared across her face, the maids were really amazing. They always knew when, what to do. It was just weird.

Slowly Elena pulled off her clothes before stepping under the warm water. It immediately made her feel a lot better, while washing herself, she relaxed a bit, enjoying her douche. This was what she really needed.

After a few minutes, she stepped out the shower again, starting to towel herself, before she brushed her teeth. The flavor in her mouth wasn't exactly nice, she still could taste the food she'd throw up.

When she walked in her room again, Bonnie was cleaning the sheets.

"Oh, there you are," she smiled when she saw Elena walking in. "How are you feeling? A little better already?"

"Hm, hm. The sick feeling's gone."

"Well good. You look better too, your natural blush is finally back."

"The nap helped I guess."

"Of course it helped. I told you so."

"Did you tell Damon I wasn't feeling well?"

"Yes, I did. He said he'll come visit you later tonight."

"He doesn't need to."

"I think he insists."

"Probably he does."

"Are you happy with him? I mean, happier than with the king?"

"Yeah, I'm very happy. He's so nice and sweet. You wouldn't say he and Stefan are brothers."

"Maybe. Still, I'm sure Stefan has a good side too."

"He's good at hiding it, though."

"I think he's just hurt, a lot. That's probably why he acts how he does."

"Yeah, but that's no excuse to treat people like he does. We're no animals, we're all human just like him. He needs to respect us the way he respects himself."

"That's very right, ma'am. Maybe he'll see that now. Now he's back with Ms. Katherine."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a letter this noon. He wrote that he wants to stay a little longer, he and Ms. Katherine are bonding again and he wants to see how it works. He says there's still a chance that they'll come back together."

"Really?" Elena asked suddenly, her voice full of joy.

"Really, ma'am. There's a chance that you'll get what you want."

"That's so…"

"Amazing?" Bonnie helped, smiling.

"Better," she smiled back. This was the best news she got in years.

"It totally makes my day."

"I'm sure it does, my lady. You're not the only one who's happy. All the staff is hoping he'll come back in a good mood with his new girl."

"Do you think he'll ever want to divorce me?"

"I'm hoping that Katherine girl will talk to him."

"Maybe. It would help, at least."

"I know. Shall I ask Damon to come upstairs? You definitely look better and I think you can use his visit."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," she smiled. After feeling that bad before, she really could use some cheer. The past morning had been awful and she wanted to feel some happiness.

"I'm sure he'll be here in a minute," the maid answered before leaving the room. Elena sauntered back to bed, trying to fully relax. Was she really getting some kind of illness? She didn't want to be sick, not now Damon was here. She wanted to fully consume her time together with him, you never know when it ends.

Just like her maid said, it didn't took Damon long. Even before the minute was over, he was standing in her room. A worried look washed over his face when he looked at Elena. Her cheeks had a faint shade of pink but she was still more pale than usual.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly while walking towards her.

"Don't come too close!" she almost yelled. "I mean, I don't want you to get sick too," she added more calmly. She couldn't bear the thought of him getting ill too.

"I really don't mind, Elena. As long as I can keep you close to me," he smiled before pulling her into a hug, very close to his body. He liked it when she laid in his arms like this. It gave him the feeling he could protect her, protect her from Stefan, from her problems, from everything. Her life was so hard already, she couldn't get sick now. He needed her and she probably also needed him. The kind of love he felt for her, it was definitely overwhelming. He never had feelings this strong, but it also made him weaker. She could hurt him, he never gave someone the chance to actually hurt him, not after everything that happened in the past, not after his father. The man had been so rude, he hurt Damon more than he would ever could've imagine. But then of course, his father thought he was weak, not worth to be called a man.

His youth had been pretty bad and if it hadn't been for Stefan, he would've left the house immediately. But he never could leave his brother, even after everything, he still loved him in some kind of weird way. At the moment, Stefan had screwed up a big time, only the thought that he ever hurt Elena. How could a man do such thing? To such woman? It just wasn't possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Elena asked after a while. She'd seen the look on his face, it had changed from worried to mad.

"Stefan," he said simply, knowing Elena would've enough by that answer. It pretty much declared his entire mood.

"Did you hear the good news too?" she asked, her voice suddenly full of joy again.

"Yeah, I did," he said slowly. "But that wasn't what I was thinking about."

"I know. The look on your face told me enough. It doesn't mind anymore, he can't hurt me."

"You don't know that. He's not back, yet. I know he wants to give Katherine a second chance but what if she screws up? What if it doesn't works?"

"I thought you were so sure about your little plan?"

"I never was sure of it, Elena. I just thought I would give it a try, you never know."

"Indeed. Maybe it'll work out."

"I really do hope so. It would change my entire world but it would be a good change, for the both of us."

"Yeah. I would love a change like that. Finally a real chance of happiness."

"I really wanna hope it works but I'm not sure yet," he said while caressing her cheek. She was so beautiful, so warm and tender. He would really be full of joy if he ever got the chance to truly make her his, his wife. She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He slowly kissed her forehead. "I love you, Elena. I love you so much, I can't even find the words to describe it."

"I love you, too," she whimpered, her voice full of emotion. Each time he told her he loved her, she felt herself getting all emotional. It was just so weird, she was loved by a man so incredible as he was. Never would she understand why, why he thought she was worth saving. But he did and it made her the most happy woman in the world, he made her happy. As long as she was in his arms, it all didn't matter anymore. It was just her and Damon, lying peacefully together, feeling loved.

**I'm so sorry this took me so long, _again_. I could say it's because I was busy, which is partly true but I'm also having a lack of inspiration for this story. From in the beginning I already knew how it was going to end but at the moment I've a difficult time to actually do it. **

**I'll try to make it up to you the next chapter but I can't promise. **

**Though, I hope you liked the chapter. Please let me know what you think of it! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

A few days past and Elena was still having morning sickness, Bonnie thought she was pregnant but Elena ensured her that was _not_ possible. She was infertile, she couldn't have children. Although, lately she started believing that maybe her maid was right… What other reasonable explanation was there? She was always sick in the morning, didn't have much appetite at one moment and the other she couldn't stop eating. There wasdefinitely something wrong with her.

"My Lady, the doctor arrived, are you ready?"

"I don't know."

"What are you afraid of?"

"What if he says I'm pregnant?"

"Would that be something bad?" her maid asked a little surprised.

"It would mean Damon's the father and Stefan would kill me."

"Oh. Are you sure?" Of course, Bonnie thought about that, she wasn't entirely sure if it was Damon's child, but the queen words confirmed it.

"I haven't slept with Stefan in a long time. If I am pregnant, and that's ifI am, it's Damon's. Geez, what if I'm really caring a baby? I can't believe it, I mean, I always thought it was my fault."

"We can't be sure yet. If you are pregnant, that means it wasn't your fault but the king's."

"That would be really weird."

"It would also mean that Damon's the only one who can produce an heir for the throne."

"Yes?"

"Your baby's going to be the next king or queen of the country, Miss Elena!" Bonnie answered in joy. Damon and Elena's baby, not a Stefan's replica, which would be a relief for everyone.

"If I am really pregnant…"

"Enough with the 'if's' already, we're almost a hundred percent sure of it. What else could explain your behavior from the last few weeks!"

"I don't know, maybe…" she thought for a moment.

"Like I said, we're pretty sure."

"Just get the doctor and we'll know for sure."

"Oh, I'll be right back," Bonnie winked.

The examination didn't take long and Elena was happy it was finally over. "I have good news for you, my lady. You're finally pregnant. I'm sure your husband will be thrilled."

"I doubt that," Elena said without thinking.

"What do you mean? I thought the king would be happy to know he's finally having an heir. He's been waiting for it for so long." The man looked really confused. Of course, by then, Elena realized what she had said.

"Hm, yes he will be."

"Well, like I said, I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Elena didn't say anything. Gosh, she should slap herself for almost telling that guy her biggest secret.

Then the reality hit her, , she was _pregnant_. The only thing that she thought it could never happen had happened. She was going to be a mother, the mother of Damon's child. She was caring the baby of the man she loved the most. How was that possible? More exactly, how did that happen? She must be blessed or something. It was really a gift from God.. She still couldn't quite believe it.

Damon gave her the most precious gift of all- the gift of life. The one thing she wanted the most, the one thing she thought she would never have, had been given to her. She's going to be a mother…the thought only, made her happier than she had ever been.

The thought of babies came to her mind, the thought of raising a child. But first, she needed to give Damon the news that he's going to be a father. But, how do you tell someone you are carrying his child? She never really thought about it, never thought it would be necessary because she always thought she couldn't bear children.

But fate just told her another story, she was able to do it, she was going to do it. After all those years of pain, hurt, and disappointment, she was finally carrying a child. Her family would be so proud of her; she was going to gave birth to the next heir, the next Salvatore king. Even if it wasn't Stefan's, it was still the next successor to the throne.

She must be blessed, there was no other explanation.

"My lady?" Bonnie asked, bringing Elena back from her thoughts. "Should I get Mr. Salvatore?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him, yet" she answered a little insecure.

"I understand. But if I may give you a piece of advice, you better tell him right away. It's only going to get harder and harder to tell him. I'm sure you'll feel relieved when once you tell him the truth."

"You're probably right, Bonnie. But I really don't know what I need to say. I mean, how do you tell someone you're having his child when you're actually married to another man? Oh lord, I've never even considered being in a situation such as this one. I'm so confused. Please Bonnie, tell me how I can get myself out of this mess?"

"I'm afraid you can't, my lady. You can only try to make the best of it; this isn't a problem you can solve. It's one you need to learn living with. But at the end, I think this is more of a miracle than a problem."

"You are right Bonnie. I never even thought about caring a child. Of course, I always wanted too, but I accepted the fact that I was never going to be able to actually have a baby. This is all is so confusing to me, one day I'm infertile, the other one I'm pregnant."

"I really understand you, my lady. I would be confused too, probably freaking out or something. But there's no way back anymore, from now on you have to think about what's best for you and for the baby."

"What if the king wants to kill both of us?"

"You have to keep it secret until you're sure he'll divorce you."

"I really hope this will work."

* * *

Katherine and Stefan had spent a few days at a beautiful lake house, just enjoying each other's company, bonding again. It's been wonderful, but one day, it will to end. He was a king; he had a country to govern. He needed to go back, back to reality, back to his wife.

"Stefan?" Katherine asked sweetly, pouting like usual.

"What do you need, honey? You know, pouting doesn't work with me."

"Hm, it sure does."

"If you think so, go on."

She pouted a little more, making him smile softly. He had to admit, she was really cute when she did that.

"Will you please marry me?"

"Isn't it my duty to propose?" he asked smirking.

"You first have to divorce that lovely lady of yours before you can propose to me."

"What if I don't want to divorce her, hm? What if I love her more than I love you?"

"So you admit you still love me?"

"That's not what I said. You're pulling the words out of my mouth."

"Do you still love me Stefan?" she asked innocently, trying her best not to smirk at him.

"You know I do."

"Indeed, I know you do. I love you too Stefan." She sounded sincere, though she wasn't sure of that herself. She did love him in some way, but did she love him like he loved her? That of course, was an entire different story. But she had to make him believe so. Otherwise Damon would probably kill her, even if she didn't like him, she couldn't let him down either; she gave him her word.

When she promised something, she usually did it. So, she was going to keep her promise to Damon, she would do everything in her power to make Stefan hers again. It wasn't only for her pleasure, Damon and his girl would be happy too. So, it wasn't entirely selfish was it?

Why the hell would she even think of that? She didn't do good, she didn't care about other people or their profits. What did it matter that she was selfish? She looked out for herself, made sure she was happy.

"I'll think about it, Kath. But I can't promise you, I'll marry you. Elena's a very good queen and all the people in my country love her. If I would divorce her, the council would be furious."

"Then leave. Leave the country, leave Elena. Build a life with me, far away from everyone, our own fairytale."

"This sure sounds lovely, sweetheart, but I can't do that, I've a duty. I need to take care of my country; my father gave it to me."

"But you weren't meant to be king, Stefan. The real king is Damon, we both know that. He will be a great king; your father just couldn't see that."

"I'm sure he would've seen it if that was the case, but it's not his destiny. I was chosen, both by my father and the council."

"Because your father told the council horrible stories about Damon, to make sure they would choose you instead."

"Why are you playing my brother's attorney? I always thought you didn't like Damon."

"I don't like him, Stefan. I just think you should consider given away the thrown to the rightful owner. Since your departure, Damon took the lead over the country and he did a pretty good job at it too. I'm sure the council saw that and they will give him a chance."

"Katherine, it's my throne. I'm not going to give it away to my delusional brother."

"So what? You're going to throw away our future because you think you're a better king than your brother? You're going to give up what we have?

"You gave up on our love years ago, don't you forget that."

"I know that Stefan, you don't have to remind me. It was the biggest mistake I've ever made and I'll pay for it, for the rest of my life."

"You sure will. Even if we get back together, I'll make sure you'll pay for that big mistake you made."

"I know and I don't mind. I like your kinky side."

"I wasn't talking about that, Kath. Don't play me!"

"I'm sure you would love it…" she sing-song while smirking.

"Seriously, stop it! I'm having a decent conversation with you."

"Come on, Stefan. Enough talking, I want to have some fun," she said winking.

* * *

As she was making her way downstairs, she could feel her hands shaking, she was so nervous that her whole body started trembling. She wasn't ready to tell Damon the truth, but she had to. Both their worlds would be turned upside down; she didn't want that, not for him. He'd been so good to her; she didn't want him to feel unhappy. This baby was only going to make things more complicated. What if he didn't want the baby? What if her future will be destroyed by this child? She already loved her baby with everything she got; it was her own miracle, but maybe it won't be for Damon. Maybe he will refuse to accept it.

What would she do then? She loved him, but she would always love her baby more. If he would refuse to have the baby…she would still keep it. No one was going to take away her biggest dream- the dream of being a mom.

When she got downstairs, Damon was already sitting in the sofa, waiting for her.

"Hi honey, what's wrong? Why did you ask for me?"

"I need to tell you something…"

* * *

**I hope you all liked the chapter!**

**A huge thanks to my new Beta Bibi! I'm really glad you want to help me!**

**Xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

"_Hi honey, what's wrong? Why did you ask for me?"_

"_I need to tell you something…" _

"Okay. You can tell me," he said gently, noticing how nervous she looked. He was really starting to worry about her, what the hell was she afraid of? Everything was going just fine; she didn't need to worry about anything, though her illness wasn't a good thing. He still didn't know what exactly was wrong with her.

"I think…no, I am…"

"You are?" he pushed.

"Pregnant," she finished.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, that's what I just said."

"Is it…?"

"Yes Damon, it's yours. I'm a hundred percent sure of it, don't worry."

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yeah, that's what comes with a pregnancy… we're going to be parents." He looked really pale, he could probably pass out every second.

"What do we do now?"

"Probably wait until the baby is born."

"Elena. Seriously, I don't know what to do."

"Look, I don't know either. I thought about it for a very long time but I can't say anything to make you feel better. I'm pregnant and we're going to have a child together. That's it, I can't tell you more."

"Stefan is going to be furious when he finds out."

"Probably, he wanted an heir and now you're producing one."

"Oh my god, I haven't even thought about that. This baby is going to be the next king or queen."

"Yeah, I didn't really think about it either until Bonnie pointed it out ."

"We should keep this a secret as long as possible. Who else knows?"

"You, Bonnie and the doctor."

"Good. What now?"

"Stefan?"

"Right, Stefan. He needs to divorce you as soon as possible, we have no other option."

"I don't think he wants to divorce me, not yet anyway."

"Then we should push him, let Katherine push him."

"She's been pushing him for three weeks now; I don't think there will be any sudden changes."

"You never know. Maybe she's getting through him."

"Damon, I really hope you're right. But don't get your hopes up, for all we know, he'll never divorce me."

"But that would mean…"

"It would mean, he'll accept this child as his own, and we'll never tell him it's yours."

"No, we can't do that. It is mine and I'm going to take care of my child. I'm not my father, Elena; I won't abandon my children."

"I never said you would. It's just…we can't be sure this plan is going to work out.

"It has to work, there's no other option. Certainly now that you're pregnant with _my _baby, I can't let you go back to him."

"You should call Katherine and tell her about the pregnancy. Maybe she'll try harder."

"I'm surely going to do that. But first," he said before pulling her closer. "I'm going to congratulate you on our pregnancy. We're going to be the perfect parents for this baby." With that he kissed her, like never before. It was the most intoxication and passionate kiss they ever shared. It blew away her entire world in less than a second. But more importantly, it gave her hope. Hope that things would work out just the way she wanted them to.

After a moment they both needed to pull away to pump some air in their lungs. "I have to go now. I'll see you later tonight," he said, still breathing heavily.

"I'll miss you," she answered sweetly and she meant it.

"I'll miss you too, princess." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

Her mind was racing like crazy and for once, she didn't know what to do. Normally she always had a way out, for every problem, but this? She wanted this baby so badly, knowing it could be fatal, for her as well as for Damon. If Stefan would find out to soon…all their lives are going to be ruined forever. Stefan would be furious and he would probably banish Damon far away from her. She would need a lot of luck to get out of this one .

"Ma'am?" her maid called, bringing her back to earth. For a minute she had been totally lost in her own thoughts. Though, she had a reason to brood a little.

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"Lady Caroline and her husband Matthew arrived at the castle. I thought I should remind you, you have a meeting with them today." When Elena looked a little confused her maid added: "About the next Founders 'day ball?"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that. What do I do now?"

"I'm sorry, my lady, but I've no idea at all. Shall I tell them you were sick for a couple of days and didn't have the time to come up with some good suggestions?"

"Yeah, fine. I wouldn't know what else to do anyway. Caroline's probably going crazy about the ball; she's always very enthusiastic when it comes to these society gatherings."

"Indeed, she looked very 'happy' about the meeting today. I think she might be a little disappointed when I tell her it's cancelled."

"Well, tell her I want to meet her about something entirely different, something secret and important."

"You're going to tell her?"

"I think it's for the best. I know she can keep her mouth shut, she's my best friend, and she has to know about something as important as this. Maybe she can help me find a solid solution."

"I hope she can. What did Mr. Salvatore say?"

"I think he was actually happy. Of course, he also knows this child will bring a lot of problems with it, but he's honored he's going to be a father, I guess. He didn't say it literally but he really wants to take responsibility for it."

"I'm very glad about that your majesty. I always knew he was a decent man, I'm sure the two of you are going to be very happy together."

"Do you really believe in happy endings?"

"Of course I do. What's a life without hope? Sometimes you just have to trust fate."

"Like you trust fate to make you happy some day?"

"I am already happy. I have been fortunate enough to enjoy the presence of the best queen this country has ever known and I'm very happy to serve you as a loyal maid. You're right when you say I wasn't always happy, but since Damon arrived at the castle, things seem to work out, even for the staff. He's been great to everyone and he made the king realize we aren't animals. I just hope he'll be the new king."

"You think that's possible?"

"If the council removes Stefan from his throne, everything's possible."

"They would never do such thing."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Ever since his brother arrived, the country is making a huge progress, even the business is doing better. The profits are higher than they've ever been. Damon took the opportunity to partly run the country himself, while Stefan was too busy with his old lover. The council has already had three conferences about the king and his bad leadership. They aren't too happy with his behavior."

"You mean if we do something to ruin his name entirely, there's a big chance they'll remove him from the throne?"

"Probably, though I'm not sure that's going to be easy. He's still a big name in the society class."

"What if Damon gets a better name?"

"What do you mean my lady?"

"I can help him socialize with the counts and the dukes of the country. I met them all a few years ago and they kind of liked me, I guess."

"Everyone likes you, ma'am, no pun intended. But you're right, that would probably be a step into the right direction. While Katherine keeps the king busy, Damon can try to convince the council he would be a better king. During all of that, you need to make sure the king will divorce you, that way, the council will be even madder at him. You're a very loyal and well-mannered woman; they won't understand why he wants to divorce you."

"Now we're talking. I like this idea, I really do. I'm sure Caroline can help me with the council part. She has a huge influence on half of them; with Matt on her side we have even a bigger chance to win all this."

"Well good. Now with this refreshed hope, I'm sure you can go through the day without any trouble?"

"I'll do my best."

"I'm very happy about that, my lady. Now I'll call Lady Caroline and tell her about the changed plans."

"She's going to be so 'happy' when you tell her," Elena said sarcastically.

"I'm sure she will be. That's what maids are made for, huh…helping out queens like yourself?"

"Certainly, sometimes I'm actually glad I don't have to do everything by myself, although I don't like the fact that the king needs so many people on the staff."

"You're not used to it, huh? You're mother always disliked people that were too arrogant to do anything by themselves except from shaking hands and faking smiles."

"Indeed. She would've hate Stefan."

"But she would've loved Damon as her own son."

"You think?"

"I once met you're mother, my lady. She was a very kind and honorable woman. Not once, I met someone quite like her that was of course until I met you. You resemble your mother a lot, your stubbornness comes from her too . You will always go for the things you want, even if everyone tells you it's a bad idea."

"Especially when everyone tells me it's a bad idea!" Elena corrected.

"See? That's what I meant. Now I really have to go, otherwise lady Caroline is going to kill me."

"She probably already will because you're not going to tell her something she wants to hear."

"I'm afraid you're right. See you later, my lady."

"Yeah, good luck, Bonnie. You'll need it!"

* * *

"Elena, why did you cancel the meeting? Do you even know how important this is for me? It's going to be the first society ball I'm an official married member of!" Caroline yelled when she walked in the living room with a stressed maid behind her.

"I'm so sorry, my lady. I couldn't stop her," Vicky apologized.

"That's no problem, Vicky. You can go now." Elena waited until the maid was out of earshot. "Hello to you too, Caroline, everything's going great I see," she teased.

"Really Elena, no jokes; what the hell was more important than the meeting?

"Maybe the fact that I'm pregnant," she answered bluntly, clearly enjoying the shock that came across her friend's face.

"You're what?" Caroline asked in disbelief, a little pale.

"I. Am. Pregnant. As in, I'm going to have a child."

"I'm not dumb, Lena. I know what being pregnant means."

"Well, then you understood me perfectly."

"But that's not possible. You're infertile!" she pronounced, immediately regretting the words when Elena started to get pale too.

"Guess what? I'm not."

"I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't mean to be so rude I just…I'm a little shocked. Hello, you're going to have a baby."

"Like I said, that's what comes with a pregnancy, huh. Now, are you ready to think clear again?"

"Is it Damon's baby?"

"It is. Before you ask, yes, I'm a hundred percent sure of it. I haven't slept with Stefan in weeks; he can't possibly be the father."

"But how?" she asked, still not believing what she heard minutes ago.

" I suspect Stefan's the infertile one. There's no other explanation."

"Wow. He's going to be furious if he finds out."

"Yeah, that's why you need to keep your mouth shut!"

"What are you going to do now? Does Damon even know he's going to be a father?"

"Yeah, I told him."

"Does he want the baby?"

"It looks like it. He actually looked partly happy when I told him. I'm sure he will be a great father."

"Of course he will. Now, I'm sure you already have a little plan?"

"Meaning?"

"How are you going to get Stefan out of the picture?"

"Okay, except from Bonnie, no one knows about this."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to try to get Stefan away from the throne."

"You're going to try to make the council remove him?"

"Would that be very difficult?"

"It won't be easy. Stefan's still a member of the society club and almost everyone likes him, okay maybe only the men, but still…the most important people like him."

"But they like Damon too, right?"

"The ones that got to meet him, yes. The last few weeks, his name had been a very important point on their agenda's. They're very happy he's running the country so well, now that Stefan is on vacation."

"That's what I thought. We should let Damon socialize with them, in the meantime we need to find something to get Stefan down. His name is already damaged by Katherine, we just need the finally drop."

"Like the king who makes a big mistake which has consequences for the entire country?"

"Something like that, any ideas?"

"Not yet, though it would be a good thing if he wanted to divorce you. Most council members like you and their wives adore you."

"So, do we have a plan?"

"Yes, we do. Now we just need a little help."

"Can you make sure Damon meets some people this week?"

"I heard a few dukes are going out hunting next Monday, maybe they can accidently meet?"

"There's ball on Saturday and since the king is not here I'll have to be escorted by my brother-in-low. For the people in society this is going to look bad. It's going to look like the poor little queen got abandoned by her king and forced to attend a ball with the king's brother. This will certainly be in our advantage. And Damon will get the chance to talk with everybody important at that ball."

"Nice one, Lena, you're good."

"Thank you, Caroline. We make a great team together."

"You're right, we do."

The girls stayed and talked for hours about their plans. It seemed for Elena like everything was going to work out, just the way she wanted it to. There was still hope… she'll never gave up hope.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter (finally), the ones who follow my other story do already know why it took me so long to update...I'm on a holiday and I can't go on internet all the time so it isn't really easy for me to follow fanfiction at the moment. **

**I hope you like the way this story is going (though I know it's maybe boring sometimes because of the lack of Delena moment). I'm really trying the best I can to include some fluff in the next chapters but I can't promise you anything. Maybe some reviews will help me? ;) **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you next chapter again!**

**Xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Elena was pacing through her room, desperately, waiting for Caroline to walk in. She was late, _too_ late…she should've arrived an hour ago but still, there was no sign of her. The last week had been perfect, they made their plans and convinced Damon to meet a few members of the council. They didn't tell him the whole plan, just parts of it. He was willing to work with them and that was the most important thing at the moment. For now, the only thing they needed to worry about was Stefan, and how to ruin his name without going too far.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Caroline apologized when she walked in the room.

"God Care, I'm so glad you're here. Where have you been?" she said relieved, at least her friend was here now.

"You know Matt and I …we kind of… lost track of time and I still needed to for the ball. So…"

"Yeah I get it," she said rolling her eyes. "The guests would be here any moment."

"I know. Are you ready?"

"I think so. Do you like my dress?" Elena asked while turning around. "Bonnie made it for me."

"It's gorgeous; she should've been a designer."

"She's my designer. I told her she should start her own label but I guess she's just too shy to do so."

"Yeah, she never liked being the center of attention. Although I think you should tell everyone she was the one that made this beautiful dress."

"I can do that. Besides, who designed yours? It's absolutely perfect," Elena said in adoration. Caroline was wearing a beautiful velvet red dress which made her look amazing. It was very stylish and still classic.

"Thanks. You know the girl that made my wedding dress? She designed this one too."

"It's almost as beautiful as your wedding dress, which was way too cute on you."

"I know, right. I love her designs; she's really experienced and unique."

"Did you ask Elijah to come tonight?"

"Yeah I convinced him. Normally he wasn't coming but with my charm…of course he hadn't been able to refuse my offer. I told him I would dance with him tonight."

"Oh my gosh, that's so you. Of course he needed to accept it."

"Indeed. I'm pretty amazing huh?"

"I think it's better not to answer that question."

"Oh come on Elena, you know I'm right."

"You always say you're right."

"That's because I am."

"Cocky, much?"

"Oh please, now let's go play host at our dance."

"There's no way out, huh?"

"Elena, relax, everything's going to be just fine!"

"I really hope you're right. Oh wait, you're the one that's always right, huh?" she answered sarcastically.

* * *

The guests were arriving and Elena could feel the nerves getting the best of her. This was too important…everything needed to go perfect. "Hello beautiful," she heard someone whisper in her ear, even before turning around she already knew who it was.

"Damon you…," words got stuck in her throat when she looked at him. He was wearing a black tuxedo which looked stunning on him. Her eyes walked all over his body and she knew she was in trouble. She knew it will be impossible for her to keep her eyes of him.

"…are incredibly handsome? I know, sweetheart, you don't have to remind me. You look quite amazing yourself."

She just rolled her eyes at his words. "Are you ready?"

"For what exactly, Elena?" he asked innocently.

"You know well enough for what. Elijah will arrive any moment now."

"Why again do I need to make a good impression for that jerk?"

"Because he's the leader of the council; the one who has the power to make you king."

"Elena, I really don't need someone like him to become king."

"Actually, I think you do. He's a good friend of Stefan's and he'll do everything to make sure you won't become the next king…that's of course as long as you're not friends with him. If he likes you better than Stefan, he would be a great help."

"You do realize that if he finds out about our relationship he's going to ban me away from this country, do you?"

"That's why we need to keep it a secret, of course."

"What exactly is your plan?"

"He likes me a lot, just like he loves Caroline. If he decides you'd be a better king for the country, he'll attempt to arrange a marriage between the two us, that way, he'll be friends with both the king and queen. That's why we need to make sure Stefan wants to divorce me as soon as possible."

"Yeah, about that…Kat's doing an excellent job."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Stefan decided that he's going to marry her. They'll return tomorrow noon to start making the arrangements. From what I've heard, that Elijah guy you're talking about, he's not very pleased with that. He was already making plans to dethrone my brother because he dislikes Katherine."

"You're sure? That's wonderful and perfect timing too. I really should thank her, she's been a great help to us."

"She only did it because I blackmailed her and she's having something to gain from it too."

"It doesn't matter, as long as she keeps playing on our side."

"You're right but…" Before Damon could end his sentences, Caroline came running towards them and interrupted their conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your highness," she said while bowing. They were still on a society ball so Caroline had to act like an inferior to the queen. "Mr. Elijah has arrived and I wanted to inform you."

"Thank you, Ms Caroline. Do you wish to speak to me in private?" Elena asked winking.

"I'd love too, my lady," she winked back.

They walked together towards the closest private chamber so no one would interrupt them. "Well…?" Elena asked nervously.

"Did you hear the rumors?"

"You mean that Stefan's going to marry Katherine Pierce?"

"Let me guess, Damon told you already? That bastard, it was my novelty…anyways, Elijah and his men are furious. He already called Stefan several times but he can't change Stefan's mind. Now he's really pissed. This is the perfect opportunity for Damon and Elijah to meet. The guy's searching for a plan B and I'm sure he'll find one if he meets Damon. This is it; this is the opportunity we were waiting for. Stefan's name is ruined according to Elijah and he needs to find a solution. A new king would be the perfect one."

"Yeah, that's what Damon and I were discussing just now. Though Damon isn't really fond of him, I'm sure they can make a good business deal. After all, Damon can be very charming if he has to."

"I know. That's why they have to meet. Do you think you can introduce them? Or do I need to do it?"

* * *

_On the other side of the castle._

"Good evening, sir. You must be Elijah?"

"The one and only, who do I own the pleasure?"

"My name is Damon, Damon Salvatore."

"Well, well, if it isn't the long lost brother. I heard a lot about you. Although it came to my attention that you two don't share a very strong brothers' bond.

"We never were very close, even when we were kids. But that doesn't take away my love for this country."

"So I've been told. You're doing a pretty good job at running the country without you brother's help," he praised.

"I do my best. Since my brother isn't really interest in leading a beautiful place like this, I'm willing to take over his job. After all, I'm still second in line…it's in my blood."

"I see. Don't you miss the 'land of promises'?"

"I do love America and my business there is going great. But this country is my home and the longer I stay, the less I wish to leave."

"Do you ever think about coming back?"

"If I get the opportunity to stay, I'd love to."

"And you're willing to take over your brother's job as long as you need to?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I must say I'm impressed with your unselfishness. We'll be good friends. But I have one last question for you, Mr. Salvatore."

"Feel free to ask," Damon said faking a smile.

"If someone would give you the opportunity to take over the country, would you take it?"

There was the question he was waiting for. Elena had been right, this man knew what he wanted. "I would love to take it. As much as I respect my brother and everything he's done for this country, I'm sure I can make a better job. He just doesn't seem to know how many opportunities and chances this place holds. I intend to do as much as I can to make sure this country will progress as much as I'm sure it can. I can ensure you that many of our neighbors would be jealous of what we've accomplished and even more of what we'll accomplish in the next few years."

"That's exactly what I needed to hear. Enjoy your evening, Damon."

"You too, Elijah."

That went well, Damon thought relieved. He hoped Elena would be happy with the progress they made tonight. He couldn't wait to tell her.

* * *

"My lady?" someone called when Elena walked back into the huge ballroom.

"Yes?" Elena asked while she turned around to face Elijah.

"I'm glad to see you, my lady. I wanted to talk to you."

"Of course, is this a private conversation my lord? Should retire to one of the conference rooms?"

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Well good. What do you want to speak to me about?"

"Do you love your husband Miss Elena? Are you happy with Stefan?"

"What?" she asked affronted. "I don't think that's a proper question to ask Mr. Elijah. I do not wish to be rude, but I am still your queen."

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, my lady. I was just curious. Well, would you like to divorce him?"

"Oh, my lord, I think you're smart enough to know that there was never much 'love' involved in my marriage to the king. It was an unusual agreement between two countries, nothing more. As much as I respect my king, our lives are pretty much separate; as I'm sure you've heard…" Elena said, sadness reading in her voice.

"If I could give you the opportunity to divorce the king but stay queen, would you take it?"

"I'd love to hear more about that Mr. Elijah. What do you mean about staying queen? If I divorce him, I can no longer be a queen. I'll be nothing more than a simple noble woman."

"What if I told you I already found another king? Someone who can replace Stefan? Would you marry him if I ask you to? Would you stay true to me?

"That's a lot to take, sir…" Elena answered faking her confusion to perfection "…but I would always stay true to you. Now, can I ask you a question myself?"

"Of course, my lady."

"Who would that person be? The one that can replace Stefan, I mean?"

"That would be his brother, Damon Salvatore. He looks like the perfect replacement." Elena's heart made a little jump hearing Damon's name.. 'Did they already meet?' she asked herself.

"Do you know him?"

"I just met him a few minutes ago. But I already had heard a lot of good things about him."

"So, you think he'll be a good king?"

"I'm sure of it. He has a good vision on this country's future, that, and the fact that he's doing an excellent job keeping things together while the king has…well, other preoccupations. Correct me if I'm wrong, but he seems to be 'easy on the eye' too. He managed to turn a few heads and half of the ladies at this ball are already _in love_ with him," he said "even the married ones…" he added in a playful voice.

"I have _not_ thought about something like this, sir. After all, I'm still a married woman and my loyalty stays with the king. But I have to admit, your offer is very alluring. I do know Mr. Salvatore in person and he's a very kind man. If that's your wish, I'll marry him."

"Well great," the man answered, his voice filled with joy. "You just made me a very happy man, my lady. You gave me the perfect solution for the troubles this country it's going through."

"You're welcome, sir. I'm always happy to help you, you've been nothing but kind to me."

"That's because you're a very lovely lady, your highness. You're a great queen to this country."

"Thank you, Mr. Elijah. I appreciate your opinion."

"Well, enjoy your night ma'am. May I suggest a dance with your _soon to be_ ex-bother-in-low? Who knows maybe you'll find in him what you couldn't find in your husband"

"I'll consider it."

"I wish you a very good evening my queen!" he said before leaving her, stunned. She just nodded and gave him a weak smile. 'Oh my fucking god,' Elena thought, 'we're winning!'

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The story is coming closer and closer to it's end. I still don't know how many chapters we've left but I guess it will be between 3 and 5. **

**So if you read my other story, you already know I'm gonna start a new story soon, but here's the summary for the ones who didn't know yet.**

**Summary: When Elena turns eighteen, she throws a huge birthday party. Totally drunk, she sleeps with a blue eyed stranger. What happens when four years later, he turns out to be her new boss? **

**Xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Diclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The dance went by rather quickly and Elena had never felt happier. They had been so scared that their plan would fail but it was going great. She'd never thought convincing Elijah would be so easy. The man had practically given them his permission right away. Of course, she knew he liked her and that he was desperately searching a plan to keep Stefan away from the throne after what happened, but this? She hadn't seen it coming _at all. _

He'd been smiling the entire night cause she was dancing with Damon, like he asked her to. Not that it was hard for her, she loved Damon and he was a great dancer, but they had to be very careful for now. If Elijah would suspect something, their plan would blew up in their faces. If the man would've known they had a secret affair, he would've never arranged a marriage between them. Cause what woman would betray her king? Right, she did. Although she didn't regret, not even for a second, she just couldn't bring herself to love the king, her husband, the man that practically ruined her life. She couldn't find a good reason as in why she should've stayed faithful to him; besides the fact that he was her king.

"Elena?" Caroline asked when the last guests walked out.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all, but why did you dance with Damon all night? And why were you talking to Elijah? We should be careful." Caroline sounded deeply concerned; she didn't want to put her friend in danger.

"Because, Elijah asked me if I would agree to a marriage with a better king than Stefan, a marriage that would particularly save the country. A marriage to the king's brother," Elena smiled proudly.

"What on earth are you saying? He asked you to marry Damon instead of Stefan?" Elena just nodded. "Oh my god, that's…_amazing_! How did you manage to do that?" Her concern shifted to happiness and Caroline had to make serious efforts not jump around in joy.

"From what I've heard, Damon talked to Elijah before I got the chance to do so myself and he must have impressed him in some way. All I know is that my dream is finally coming true!"

"I'm so happy for you, Lena! I always told you to believe in fate. Your prince was coming and here he is," she winked before Damon joined them.

"Hello beautiful ladies," he said, as charming as always.

"That's my cue to leave. Have a nice evening together!" Caroline said before turning around and walking towards her husband. Those two love birds deserved some time alone.

"So, did you enjoy your night at list a bit?" Damon asked, pulling her in his arms. Everyone left so they could finally have some time for themselves. It was hard to hide his love for an amazing woman like Elena.

"It was amazing. You're a pretty good dancer, by the way."

"Of course, I am. Is there something I'm not good at?"

"Being modest maybe?"

"There's no need to be modest if you're as amazing as I am, sweetheart."

"Cocky much?"

"_Very_ much," he smirked, winking.

"You know, you can be so arrogant sometimes."

"You know you like it." With that he ended their discussion and kissed her. At first, Elena was a bit surprised, but when the confusion washed away, she happily gave in and kissed him back. Their lips moved together like they were one and the fire had started. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, enjoying his taste. Even after many kisses they shared, each time she would swear their kisses got better. It was like magic that flow through her veins.

He started unclipping her dress but she pulled away. "Damon, we can't. Not here, anyone could just walk in on us!"

"We would give them a hell of a show, honey."

"Right…so not the point! It already bad enough that almost the entire staff knows about us, we should be happy they are keep their mouths shut. We can't afford it to get caught. Not when everything is going so well, we should be more careful!"

"I know but I can't say I'm sorry. I love you, Elena, and I'm sick of hiding it. I'd love to tell everyone about us, but I know we can't. It's just hard sometimes to keep my hands to myself when I'm around you."

"I would love to argue with you about this, but I just can't. You're right, and I will be very happy once everyone will know about us and we won't need to hide it anymore, but for our own good, we should shut up for now. If Elijah would find out…"

"I know. It would be horrible and ruin all the progress we made. I'll do my best to calm down my hormones."

"That won't be necessary, you'll just have to wait until we're upstairs," she winked and ran towards the staircase. In a matter of seconds Damon caught her and dragged her to the bedroom.

"Too bad I can't stay the night," he said softly. "We can't let Stefan find out about this."

"True. But you can stay until after the amazing sex we'll have together?"

"Well, well, my brave little queen, where did you learn that _horrible_ language?" he mocked.

"Guess what, I've had an amazing teacher, and since he's done such a wonderful job, he'll get a reword." And with that, their lips pressed against one another once again. She just loved the feeling of having him so close to her. She felt safe in his strong arms but more importantly, she felt loved and that was a feeling she hadn't experienced much in her life. Disappointed, hurt, heartbroken yes, but never loved.

* * *

Even if everything was going according the plan, Elena still hadn't been able to sleep well through the night. She couldn't stop worrying about what would happen if the plan failed. What the hell would she do if she lost Damon? Her life would be a mess.

Their night together had been amazing, but she couldn't change the fact that it felt like saying goodbye. The moment he left her room…it was there; she realized it could be their last night together. When Stefan would be back at the castle, they wouldn't be able to sleep together anymore. He will probably be too busy with his new lover, but you never know…if he'll found out before everything was final…it would turn up into a complete disaster.

"Good morning, my lady. Are you ready for your bath?" Bonnie asked joyfully when she walked in the room.

"Sure," she answered weakly.

"Is there something wrong, my lady? Is it the baby?" the maid asked worried.

"No, no. The baby's just fine, I think. I'm having a headache."

"Good. Well, there's only one solution for that, I'll make you some tea. You worry too much, my lady. It's not healthy, not for you and certainly not for that little treasure in your womb."

"I know, I know, but I just can't help it. Besides, did you get the vitals for the baby? I thought the doctor told us they would be here soon."

"I'm afraid not, your highness. From the information I have, we would have them, but not before the end of the week."

"I hope so, because I don't want to put my child in any danger."

"I'm sure everything's just fine. There are many women out there who survive a pregnancy without any vitals at all."

"That's probably true but still; I want only the best for my baby."

"Of course, my lady, especially since he's going to be the next heir to the throne."

"You sound so certain."

"Well, there are some rumors out there about you marrying the new king after Mr. Stefan divorced you."

"Mr. Stefan?" Elena smirked.

"Yeah, Sir Elijah told us to stop calling him king because he's losing his throne to a better and more capable one."

"Oh, and did Sir Elijah told you who that person is going to be?"

"No, he didn't. But I assume it's Mr. Damon? He's second in line so…it would be obvious."

"Those rumors are definitely true, I can tell."

"So you mean you're really going to marry Mr. Damon and remain queen?" the maid asked hopeful.

"That's my intention, yes. But you can't tell anyone until it will be made official. We never know, something could will go wrong."

"I hope it won't because I would love to serve the two of you. You've been nothing but kind to me."

"Of course; you've been a very loyal maid, you deserve nothing less. Now will you help me get ready? I've a meeting with both the king and Mr. Elijah later today."

"Sure," Bonnie said happily. "We're going to make you look amazing so Mr. Stefan will regret the choice he made."

"I'm sure he will without even looking at me," Elena smiled. Oh my, this was the sweetest revenge she could've hoped for. Stefan would lose his throne and his good name while she will get everything she ever wanted, including a beautiful baby. He would be so jealous of his brother…only imagining it made her feel incredibly proud.

"Her lady, the queen," a man shouted when Elena walked inside the congress room. She courtly bowed to the men in the room before taking a seat. Everyone was here, the entire council, including both Damon and Stefan. Right before she'd walked in, she'd seen Lady Katherine, they had a very comfortable conversation and they'd wished each other luck. She would never expect Katherine to be so friendly, but in fact, the woman seem to have a good side, even if she didn't show it often. Katherine was probably just as scared as she was.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Elijah started. "I want to welcome you all to the palace; I hope you all enjoyed your rides." Very charming, Elena thought. Couldn't the man just get straight to the point? She wasn't in a very patient mood today.

"I've convened this council her today, for a very special and important reason. As we all know, our king," he pointed to Stefan who was already looking pale, "is having a 'lack of discipline' and that's something we _can't_ afford in an important country as ours. The past few weeks, he had been on a trip with the lovely Lady Katherine and while being there, his brother needed to take care of the business here, which he did an amazing job with. But that's not the only problem we have. Turns out that our 'lovely' king wants to divorce his wife," he said and looked around, carefully studying everyone's reaction. "…the most loyal and supportive woman in the entire country," he added taking a quick look at Elena. "I just can't let that happen. Before he'll lose his mind completely, and put our country in danger, I've decided that his brother Mr. Damon Salvatore would be a better fit. He made it very clear he's more than just able to run this country, but improve it too. Now the good part is that the throne will stay in the royal family since Damon is second in line. He can marry our queen and the problems with the empire will be all solved, we'll have an amazing king with an even more amazing queen to support him."

The people in the room were now busy whispering to each other guessing what would happen next. At first, everyone had been shocked but Elena could see some progress already. Some of them were in a deep discussion about the future of the country, while Stefan looked like he would faint any minute.

"You shouldn't listen to that bastard!" Stefan shouted. "He has no right to remove me from my throne, I did nothing wrong. In fact, I'm sure Katherine will be an even better queen than Elena ever was."

"Shut that big mouth of yours, Stefan," Elijah fired back. "You know well enough what an amazing wife Elena had been to you. Even after the barbaric way you treated her, she's still supportive and loyal to you!" Wow, she didn't see that one coming. Although it wasn't entirely true, she hadn't always been loyal. It was certainly true that he had treated her like an animal more than ones. But hearing Elijah say those words…it gave her such a satisfying feeling to see the looks on everyone's face. It was probably the first time they heard it out loud, although, secretly they all knew about it.

"She deserved it!"

"Remove this man out of the castle, immediately," Elijah almost screamed to the guards.

"But he's the king, sir."

"You mean, he was the king; I'm sure everyone agrees with my plan to remove him from the throne," Elijah said while looking at the council men. No one was brave enough to contradict him. "Well, looks like we've an agreement. Will you remove him now?"

"Of course, sir," the guard answered immediately before pulling Stefan from his chair.

"Let go of me! You should obey your king!" Stefan shouted again but the guards didn't listen and they moved on with their order to remove him from the palace.

"Well, now we've solved that problem. We should start arranging the royal wedding."

Open mouthed, the entire council nodded. 'What the hell did just happen?' was the question plying in everyone's mind.

* * *

**First of all, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in quite a while! I'd love to say it'll get better but it probably won't. I'm having writer's blocks all the time with this story. So I'm going to put it on hold for a while. I will finish it, that's a promise I'll make. I just don't know when. It can be in a few weeks, but it's possible it's a few months. I really don't know yet.**

**Meanwhile, I'm going to concentrate on my new story. **

**Xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

The next morning Elena woke up with a strange feeling; for the first time in her entire life she was actually 'free'. The council had agreed to her divorce and already arranged her 'new' marriage. Everything just seemed to be working perfectly and she had bourses on her hands from the many times she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. From this day on, everything was going to drastically change in her life. For the very first time, she got what she wanted and she never felt more joy in her life than in this moment.

It was weird, how things have changed so suddenly; she stopped believing in fairytales a long time ago…but her prince charming had finally arrived and now she had a chance to her own 'happy ending'. Caroline kept telling not to lose hope, to believe she would get her chance at happiness happy ending too. But as hard as it had been, it had all been worth it in the end. Her life of misery would change into a life full of joy and happiness, together with her child and her fiancé.

A little shiver went through her spine, _fiancé_. It was actually the first time she thought about it that way. But yeah, Damon would be her husband, the one she actually loves and wants by her side for the rest of her life. If someone would've told her this would happen a few weeks ago, she would've told him to consult a specialist, but now…it was happening, she would marry the man of her dreams. The only thing that missed was a ring on her finger, which she would probably get, Damon was too much of a gentleman _not_ ask if she would marry him. He would never marry her without an actual proposal first.

"My lady, here's your dress for today. Your fiancé is waiting downstairs, shall I help you put on your clothes and brush your hair?"

"Good morning, Bonnie. What are my plans for the day?" Okay, maybe she wasn't totally free, she still had a duty and she had to follow the rules of the regal court. Although she'd love to plan her day on her own, she still had a full agenda, already planned by the council.

"It's actually very simple. Mr. Elijah gave his permission to a date between the future king and the queen. Which means you're going out today with Mr. Damon."

"What? This is strange, the queen and the king don't usually go on a 'date' before the marriage!" Elena said surprised.

"I know; that's why I was surprised to hear the plans for today. From what I've heard, sir Elijah wants to make sure your second marriage won't be as disastrous as the first one. He doesn't want a repetition from your life with Stefan. He wants to be sure this marriage will work before he'll give his final word."

"So if our date goes right, we'll be married in a few weeks?"

"According to Mr. Elijah's plans, you'll be married by the end of the week. He's planning on banning Stefan as soon as possible because he 'humiliated' the entire council."

"Banishment? That's an unusual punishment for a king, certainly when he didn't do anything 'unforgettably' wrong. I know Elijah clams he humiliated the council but it's more like Elijah humiliated Stefan from where I was standing. Not that I want to defend him, he hurt me on so many levels, but _banishment_?"

"Personally, I really love his punishment. I prefer him as far away as possible."

The two of them let out a giggle, "I truly understand," Elena answered when she was able to speak again.

"So, let's make you ready for the day."

"Do you think Damon will propose this afternoon? I mean I haven't actually said 'I will' to him _yet_."

"I'm sure he'll propose eventually and I do hope it's today, but I'm not sure. He's a very mysterious man, we, I mean, the staff members, don't know much about him besides the fact that he's incredibly charming and head over the heels in love with you."

"Oh he's charming alright…charmed me out of my marriage," Elena smirked, acting like she didn't hear the second part, though she knew her maid was right. He was _way_ too charming sometimes.

* * *

It didn't take her more than an hour to get ready; she was too excited to wait any longer. This was the first time in her entire existence that everything was going the way she wanted it to and she didn't want to miss a minute of it.

When she walked down the stairs she could see Damon waiting for her and she couldn't seem to hide her big satisfying smile. He starched out his hand and she gladly took it, so they were walking hand in hand through the castle. He hadn't said a word, but he didn't have to; the bright smile on his lips was more than enough for her.

In less than a minute they were in the woods, she could see Damon looking over his shoulder; they were now out of sight and probably no one would walk in on them.

Coming to the same conclusion as her, he pinned her against the closest tree and started kissing her incessantly. It felt amazing to have his lips on hers again, to feel his wet tongue begging for access to her mouth, to taste him and savor him. It felt like coming home again and she loved it, she loves him.

"God, I missed you," he hissed out between kisses, not seeming able to ever stop kissing her. It felt way too good to have her tiny body against his again, to feel her tongue against his own; she was amazing, and totally his in less than a week. It was like she was made for him, everything about her turned him on more than anyone else ever could. She was just a goddess of perfection.

"Missed you too," she whispered back, trying to catch some air every time his mouth left hers. She could feel waves of pleasure shooting right to her arching core with every hot kiss he gave her. It was addicting and she would never get enough of him and his sexy body, she just knew it.

"But this wasn't exactly why I took you out," he smirked before pulling back, leaving her stunned and needy. She gave him a dark look, how dare he stop like that?

"Don't be mad Elena, it doesn't suit you!"

"It doesn't? Well that's your problem, cause I don't have to watch myself!" she bit back.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear while nibbling at her shell, making her body respond. "You know you can't stay mad at me."

"What gave you that foolish conclusion?"

"You just did when you let me touch you again," he smiled before taking a step away. She could feel her blood boiling; she was ready to start yelling when he turned around and started walking further into the woods.

"Where are you going?" she asked, not liking his attitude for a second.

"We, Elena, are going out for a little walk," he stated, his voice sounding almost proud.

"What?"

"You heard me," he stated dully.

"Why on earth are we going out for a walk, here, in the woods?" she asked annoyed. She was so not in for the mystery. She wanted to know what the hell was he was planning. She didn't like to be put in the dark.

"You'll see."

"Damon…" she complained.

"I can be stubborn too, Lena," he cut in, making her even more furious.

"If you're not going to tell me I will…"

"You will do what?" he cut her words once again, driving her insane. Couldn't the guy just shut up for a minute?

"You'll see," she answered plainly instead of giving him the pleasure of seeing her mad. She could play this game too if he wanted her to.

"I'm sure I will," he winked, his pupils widen. She should've known he would take it the wrong way.

"Come on, can't you at least give me a clue?" she asked annoyed after they'd walked for more than ten minutes already.

"We're almost there, sunshine."

"How can I be sure you don't just say that so I'll shut up?"

"Because we finally arrived at our destination, _Miss. Stubborn_." She just rolled her eyes at his comment, not even noticing where they were. When she did her heart skipped a beat, they were at a river in the middle of the woods. She looked around a few times, blinking her eyes and trying to remember if she'd ever seen this place. She quickly came to the conclusion she hadn't.

"Why do you know so many beautiful places?" He just chuckled at her comment and took her hand in his.

"Where are we…" she cut her question when she saw a little boat at the left side of the river. It remembered her of the last time they went on a boat together.

"We are going on a boat trip for the rest of the afternoon."

"We are?" she couldn't stop the question, she was too surprised.

"We are. It's a little different from sailing but I'm sure you'll like it just as much."

* * *

About an hour later they were in the middle of the river, enjoying each other's company. Even the wind seemed to be on their side, it almost stopped so that they had no problem remaining in the middle of the river between the hundreds of swans that were swimming around. It was so beautiful, she'd never seen such a magnificent sight in her life, not even on their first dates; this was just… incredible; she was speechless.

"Sweetheart?" he said trying to get her attention. He could see she was totally bewildered by the view, just like he expected her to be.

"Hm?" she said a little confused, looking up again. She couldn't believe this was really happening. How did he find such a beautiful place?

But when their eyes met she could feel a tiny spark of electricity going through her body. He looked so vulnerable…_too_ vulnerable. He even looked slightly nervous and she started wondering what was wrong?

"I love you, Elena," he confessed and Elena shivered like it was for the first time she heard those words coming from his mouth. Even when he already said it for a hundred times, it was still the most beautiful thing she _ever_ heard. His words went straight to her heart and she happily embraced them. "I love you more with every passing day, if that's even possible," he went on. She could feel her body starting to tremble and she started playing with her mother's ring on her finger, trying to hide it. She never felt a bond this strong with anyone…not even with her own family. It was incredible heart wracking "I never thought I would be able to find someone I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. But you Elena," he said, looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, "…you changed everything, and I realized I _do_ want to spend my life with someone; and that someone is _you_. I'd love to share my entire life with you, more than anything I've ever wanted." He was still looking her straight in the eye and she had to blink a few times to get the tears out of the way, so she won't ruin his beauty. She wanted to see his brilliant blue eyes, the loving in them, the breathtaking eyes, that were able to look straight to her soul.

He took her two hands in his without breaking their eye contact. "Will you marry me, Elena? Will you share your life with me?" he asked simply; his voice was a little shaky, but that made it even more perfect. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. But when he heard her answer…he knew it was all worth it.

"Nothing would make me happier than being your wife," she whispered before pulling him into a hug, while sobbing against his chest. She never thought she would find true love; hell, she actually stopped believing in love all together. But _he_ changed that…he made her realize true love does exist. What they shared was true love_._ The state she was now on was _euphorically_; she didn't know being that happy was even possible until she met Damon. "I love you so much!" she said between sobs. "More than I ever thought possible."

"I love you too, Elena. I love you too," he said.

He brushed his thumb against the silky skin of her cheek, placing his index finger under her chin. He lifted her face up and smiled. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen…and I will never, _ever_ let you go," he said and crushed her lips with his own, kissing her senseless.

* * *

**I finally updated again, yay! But it's not like I didn't warn you. I decided that after this chapter there's only gonna be an epilogue. I still haven't made it so I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again, but I'll try to make it soon. **

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys encouraged me to write this chapter cause I was really having a hard time! **

**Have a nice day!**

**Xoxo**


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Elena! Elena! Hurry up or we're going to be late and _not_ j fashionable late!" Caroline Matt Donavan yelled as the queen was still getting ready in the bathroom. They've been talking about this day for weeks now and just today, Elena had to be late… Five years ago the king and queen got married, so today there was an enormous gala at the palace and more than one party in the country.

It was important that everything went perfectly fine cause Caroline was the one that arranged the festivities; nothing could go wrong, not today.

"I'm almost ready!" she yelled back.

"I give you five more minutes and if you're not ready by then, I'll drag you out of the bathroom."

Before her friend got the chance to yell at her again, Elena came out the bathroom, dressed in a blue strapless gown. "Oh my, you look absolutely gorgeous," Caroline winked.

"Thanks," she answered shyly. Nervously she started playing with a lock of hair, today was her fifth anniversary. Those five years had been the best of her life and she was sure the future would be even better. Her wedding day had been wonderful, Elijah was very proud of the arrangement he made between her and Damon Not that she mind, she loved her husband with her whole heart and soul. He meant everything to her. She had to use all her power not to start crying when they got married, she was just so full of joy because she finally got what she had ever wanted

"So are you ready to go find your king my Queen?" Caroline asked smirking; she could clearly see how happy Elena was, almost as happy as the day she got married. She was glowing.

"More than ready," she smiled back.

They were just walking towards the door when the head maid busted in. "I'm sorry to disturb you, your highness, but the guest's are waiting," Bonnie said politely as she bowed in front of the queen.

"No need to be so formal, Bonnie, we're not in public," the queen smiled. "We'll be downstairs in five minutes. You can tell Charles he may introduce us once we arrive on top of the stairs."

"Of course, my lady. Is there anything else I can do?"

"Try to relax maybe? I'm sure everything will go as planned, Bonnie. You don't have to worry. Did Vicky get the food ready in time?"

"Yes, ma'am. We were able to get everything ready before the fist guests arrived."

"Well then there's nothing you can possibly worry about. Now go inform Charles."

Bonnie bowed one last time before leaving the room. She'd definitely proven she was the perfect head maid, during the last five years she hadn't made a single mistake. Damon had even given her a raise because she was so loyal, she'd been very grateful.

The entire staff had been relieved when Stefan had left the castle; it wasn't like he had ever been friendly towards them. He'd always threaten them like animals, like they weren't worth anything. According to the ministry, Stefan had left the country and moved to America with his new wife, Katherine.

They'd never heard a word from them since they left. Not that anyone was worried about them, they were probably lying in the sun on a large beach; it wasn't like Stefan didn't get any money when he left. Elijah made sure he got enough money to stay away _forever_.

"You look nervous," Caroline said softly, bringing her back to earth. She'd been so absorbed in her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed they've already reached the stairs.

"I am," she whispered back before the music started playing. Charles had announced them like she'd asked Bonnie, so now the only thing she had to do was walk graceful downstairs to her waiting husband.

A bright smile appeared on her lips when she saw Damon standing at the end of the stairs, she still couldn't believe how much she loved that man. Her love for him had grown deeper and deeper with every second that passed, it was incredible. He was a gift from god, a miracle that changed her life. She could only pray her own children would find the same happiness she'd found by her husband's side.

When she arrived downstairs she laid her hand in his and they walked towards the dance floor for the opening dance. She could immediately feel tiny shivers going through her body when she touched him. It was unbelievable how they still reacted on each other after five years. A warm feeling floated through her body when he smiled at her and she couldn't do anything else but smile back. His blue eyes were piercing into hers and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. Too bad they were in the middle of the dance floor with at least 2000 guests around them. The king and queen couldn't kiss in public, it wasn't proper.

They were joined by a few other couples, Matt Donovan and his wife, the queen's best friend Caroline. As duke and duchess they were very loved by the people. Elijah, the head of the council, together with one of his mistresses, Tyler Lockwood and his wife Lucy, also duke and duchess. Last but not least, the famous Klaus, Elijah's brother, chief of the army. He was accompanied by a beautiful blond girl, probably his latest mistress too.

The music started playing and their dance begun. Most of the time she was nervous at public occasions, but when Damon was holding her in his arms like he did now, she forgot about the entire world and he was the only thing that mattered. Okay, not the only thing, she would always think about her two beautiful babies too.

Eight months after the wedding, she gave birth to a beautiful set of twins. The country had been overjoyed after years of waiting for their heir, not to mention the happiness of Elijah; he had been thrilled when she told him she was pregnant. When she gave birth to not only a girl, but also a boy, the man had lost his mind and started jumping around like a complete fool. Damon and she had joined him, they've been blessed with two precious miracles. Prince Alaric was the first born – they chose the name because Damon's best American friend was named Alaric. They'd worked together at his company, they still wrote each other letters frequently and called almost every week. Their little princess was called Isobel just like Elena's deceased mother

They were both angels, two beautiful treasuries. Alaric was just a mini Damon; they shared the same ocean blue eyes, while Isobel had chocolate brown eyes like her mother. You could clearly see who their parents were.

Gladly no one in the council had dared to ask question about the pregnancy, because Elena had given birth to her babies only eight months after the wedding. There were always children who were born too soon, but most of the time they were too little…her twins had been perfectly healthy of course; cause they were actually nine months old.

Before she could register every one stopped moving, the song was over and she hadn't even noticed. Her husband was intensely staring at her and she just smiled at him, hoping he hadn't noticed she zoned out for a moment. He probably had tough, cause a smirk came across his face.

He took her hand in his and started moving towards the corner of the room where Vicky was waiting with the twins. They both started laughing and run across the room, the maid tried to stop them, but they were already gone. Elena quickly winked at the staff, letting them know they weren't worried that they did something wrong before she took her baby boy in her arms. "Mommy, you look beautiful," he whispered in her ear when she hugged him, always as charming as his daddy, typical.

"Thank you, honey. You look very dashing yourself."

"Almost as dashing as daddy," Damon smirked at her. Jeez, couldn't he act like a grown up at least from time to time.

"Well Izzy, what do you think? Who looks better?" Elena asked smiling at her daughter.

The girl smiled shyly and whispered, "I dunno, mommy." Then she hugged her father's leg before running back to Vicky. She was their nanny now, together with the new maid Anna; they were doing a great job.

Elena put her son down and gave him a kiss on his head before pointing at the maids; he immediately started running towards them like his sister had done.

"They're so cute together," she said proud when she looked at her little angels.

"They definitely are," Damon agreed. "So what was with the long wait? It took you hours to get ready."

"I was nervous," she said shyly.

"You've no reason to be nervous, sweetheart. You look absolutely gorgeous, all the people in this room just love you."

"So, what other festivities will we be going to after the gala?" she asked fairly curious. He refused to tell her what they were going to do on their anniversary, it had to be a surprise. She hated surprises so she had kept asking him the same questions over and over again, but he wouldn't budge.

"I can't keep anything from you, can I?" he asked playfully while pulling her into a hug.

"Damon, we're still in a room full of people," she hissed when his lips came closer to hers.

"We're in the corner, no one's looking." Before she could protest, his lips were firmly pressed against her own, he gave her a mind blowing kiss which made her dizzy before pulling away to catch some air. "I needed that," he whispered in her ear, his soft, warm breath turning her on. Why did he need to do this on an important day like this? She thought annoyed.

"To answer your question, we'll watch the firework at the end of the bal before we leave together for a '_pleasure'_ trip to our lake house.

"We're going to the lake house?" she asked truly surprised. She'd thought they would go to one of the other after parties until late in the morning.

"Yep; we'll be alone for an entire week."

"The kids will stay at the palace? But I'm going to miss them," she complaint.

"I'm going to miss them too, but we deserve some quality time alone, my love. How else do you think we're going to make a baby brother or sister for them?" His smirk was back and she playfully smacked his chest.

"Still, an entire week?"

"We can come back if we want to, I'm sure nobody would mind." She was already looking forward to the fireworks; a trip alone with her husband was definitely something she wanted. Although she would miss her babies as hell, she would finally be able to relax again after some tough years. They both had worked hard to make a country with tones of profit and happy residents. Everyone in the country was happy, so they did deserve some quality time. Damon had made his promises coming true and the council was very fond of him.

While in the beginning everything had seemed impossible, it turned out to be a lot easier than they thought. Getting Stefan away from his precious thrown had been the hardest thing, but thanks to Katherine, everything worked out just fine in the end. She was secretly happy that her husband had blackmailed the woman; it had been worth it.

"Who's the new girl on Klaus's arm?" she asked changing the subject; she didn't want to think about missing her twins.

"A Bulgarian princess, according to my resources."

"You're joking right?" Elena asked slightly shocked.

"That was my exact same reaction when Elijah told me. He's falling in love with the girl; so says the council member."

"How can he possible fall in love with someone? He's a complete jerk who dislikes independent woman." She clearly never liked the guy, he'd always treated her with the same arrogance as Stefan and she hated men who acted like they were better than women. She was so lucky Damon wasn't one of them; he treated her like the most precious thing on earth.

"I know, the guy's weird."

She couldn't answer because Caroline came running towards them. "The fireworks will start in a few minutes. Do you want to join us at the head tower? The view's magnificent according to Bonnie."

"Sure," Elena nodded; she'd love to spend some time with her friends before going on a trip. "Are the kids going to watch the fireworks?" she asked her husband.

"Yeah, Vicky and Anna will take them upstairs to watch the firework before they go to bed. They wouldn't be able to sleep with the noise so they better enjoy it with us."

"Can they bring them to the head tower too? I want to hold Izzy when she sees the fireworks for the first time."

"I'll ask them," Caroline interrupted.

"That's great," Elena said smiling.

"Oh and Damon?" she asked before turning around. "There's a surprise for you upstairs," Caroline winked and then walked towards the maids.

"What does she means?" he asked to his wife.

"I've no idea what is she talking about." He just nodded and they walked hand in hand towards the stairs. In a few minutes they were upstairs to join the group. Suddenly Damon let his hand fell out of his and stopped in shock. She looked confused at her husband before turning towards the group of people and immediately saw what was going on. A tall man was standing in front of them and she remembered him from one of the pictures that trained in their bedroom.

"Ric?" Damon asked still frozen, he was definitely shocked to see his best friend there. It took him a minute to register what happened before he ran to his friend and pulled him in a hug. "You came to our anniversary?"

"I thought since I already missed out on your wedding, I couldn't stay away from this party too," the man smirked, clearly happy to be at the castle.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"That way it wouldn't have been a surprise." The men were busy talking while the children came upstairs. They immediately run towards their mommy again.

"Are the fireworks as scary as the lightning?" an anxious Isobel asked.

"No, sweetie, it's not scary at all. It's very beautiful."

"Do they have pink fire?" Her eyes widened in joy and she looked delighted.

"They've all the couloirs you like."

"Really?" the girl started jumping around while her brother rolled his eyes, he reminded her so much of Damon. He was really a little copy of his father.

A few minutes later the fireworks started, at first the twins were afraid, but once they got the hang of it, they watched the show in awe. They were so cute. She already missed them and she hadn't even left the castle. Ever since they were born she'd never let them out of sight for more than a few hours. She knew her maids would take good care of her two little angels, but leaving them was going to be hard. She just loved them too much to let anything happen to them. She would never be able to forgive herself if something would happen to them.

Suddenly an arm was wrapped around her waist and she was pulled close to her husband's chest. "They'll be fine," he convinced her, reading her thoughts. He always knew what to say. He was definitely her soul mate, she couldn't think of a life without him in it.

"Probably, but I'll still be worried," she whispered back so the maids won't hear their conversation.

"I know, but we can call them every day if you want to." She just nodded and gave him a light kiss on the lips. In a few hours they would be alone; then she could finally enjoy her husband the way she wanted. Having two toddlers running around wasn't exactly very 'positive' for a good love life. Luckily the castle was big enough; she wouldn't know what to do if they lived in a small house with less solid walls.

* * *

It was a few minutes past midnight when they arrived at the lake house. The coachman waved one last time before disappearing in the darkness. A little shiver went through her spine when the wind embraced her. It was getting cold outside.

Damon immediately noticed she was getting cold and he pulled her inside. She sat down on the couch while her husband lit the fireplace. This was really romantic, it reminded her to the first time they came here, it had been after their picnic date was over, after the first time they'd made love. She could still remember every slightest detail of that day, it had been wonderful. Even then she knew she was falling in love with this incredible man.

When the fire was ready, Damon walked across the room to sit beside his wife; he wrapped his arm tightly around her and he pulled her closer. She let her head fell against his shoulder and let her body relax completely. So this was what she had been waiting for the entire evening, she was glad he took her to the lake house and not to some other party. They definitely could use some time alone. Weird, how he always knew her so well, sometimes it scared the hell out of her. He was always kind of a mystery to her, the way he always seemed to know what she was thinking.

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek which immediately got her attention; she turned around to look him in the eyes. They were shining brightly and she knew what he was thinking of. Maybe he wasn't always that mysterious after all… She smirked before closing the remained distance between their lips, when they touched a well known fire went through her veins. Hm, she loved this, she loved _him_.

What started as an innocent kiss quickly became a heavy make out session. Sometimes she forgot just how much passion they shared. Their tongues danced together a slow and sexy waltz, while their hands kept roaming over each other's bodies like it was the first time they were together. There love game was always so intense overwhelming her every single time.

When she felt his tongue trail a pattern down her neck she let out a heavy breath, oh he always knew what she needed. One of her hands pulled at his dark locks, bringing his lips to the direction where she wanted him the most. He started nipping at her skin, earning a moan from his wife. Her need became urgent and she wanted him to go faster. He let out a chuckle when he heard her whispers. "Patience is a virtue, sweetheart," he smirked.

He moved towards her breasts so slow that the anticipation almost made her faint, taking one of her already erected nipples in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Elena let out a whimper, clearly enjoying their foreplay. It had been more than a week since they last made love, which was an incredibly long time according to their usual behavior. The last past months had just been very busy, the entire country wanted to celebrate their anniversary and they had to arrange a lot of things. Thanks to Caroline's help everything went perfect, but it did cost a lot of their time, they were always exhausted at the end of the day.

Damon dipped one of his fingers in her wet folds and she let out a growl of happiness, now he was doing what she was asking for. Her walls were already throbbing, waiting for his satisfying member. His face moved back to hers to give her a passionate kiss, she took advantage of the moment and gave him a puppy dog look, hoping she would be convincing enough.

Clearly she was cause he didn't wait any longer before entering her in one swift move. They moaned together, as their souls connected along with their bodies. "Love you," he was able to gasp between thrusts. They were both in another dimension, enjoying the love they shared. It was everything she needed, he was everything she needed, he made her complete in every way possible.

It didn't take long before an earth shattering climax took over her body, sending her to the moon and back. Her entire body kept shaking until all her muscles felt sore, she collapsed on her husband's chest, exhausted but certainly sexually satisfied. Her hair was spread across his chest and he lovingly caressed her head, giving her a sweet massage.

"I love you," she said while looking up, peering into his eyes, straight at his soul.

"Love you more," he simply smiled back before they both fell into a deep relaxing sleep. Not aware of the little new life they had just created.

* * *

**_The end._ Hello my dear readers, sorry this took me so long, but I ended the story like I promised. I hope everyone likes the epilogue, I tried to put everyone in it and I think I did a good job with that. **

**I really liked writing this story and I'm certainly gonna miss it. This story definitely helped me to become a better writer, even if I got a lot of writer's blocks. **

**A huge thanks to everyone who supported me during the story, I wouldn't have been able to write this without you guys! **

**Of course, also a huge thanks to my beta bibi who re-read the last chapters of the story. You definitely did a great job and I'm very lucky to have you!**

**I hope you'll all enjoy my other stories! Before anyone asks, no I'm not going to write a sequel. I think this story deserves to end.**

**Please leave me review and tell me what you think, it's your last chance! ;)**

**Xoxo**


End file.
